


Demonic Teachings

by punkish_furball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish_furball/pseuds/punkish_furball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though the war ended, tensions are high in Magical Britain, prejudice runs strong, and the survivors lost more than anyone would realize. Seeking aid from another nation is a risky plan but a necessary action. Despite having more mystery than answers and more secrets than truth, perhaps they can shine an even brighter light to dispel the remaining darkness. (originally posted to FF.net 02.13.2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: To New Beginnings! The Will of the Yōkai Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for this story: InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and the Harry Potter series is property of J.K. Rowling. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> punkish_furball – Howdy, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Hello, all! This is a new and improved version of Demonic Teachings that is guaranteed to surpass the original in plot, character development, and clarity. Thanks to everyone who continued to support the original and promoted my growth as a writer.
> 
> Before we begin, here's a few tiny tweaks and detail changes I made. For starters, this is now an eighth year, postwar fic. This change gives me the opportunity to be a bit more creative and not limited to the events in any of the books in the series. Also, I love them to death! XD
> 
> Also, this will now be a multi-crossover. The two main worlds are Harry Potter and InuYasha. The characters from other worlds are ONLY included to make up the "non-InuYasha character" members of the Japanese Ministry of Magic (and a few others but that's for later!) and will ONLY show up in a few chapters making them minor characters. Any further questions, take it up with me. And, for fun, see if you can guess which series they come from! ;)
> 
> Finally, OCs will be included in this story as well. The main two are Mayaru and Mimiru whom I've used before in other stories. I've had a lot of time to play with my little fan creations and hopefully I succeeded in giving their personas more depth than before. Again, any questions, let me know.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy! X3

_**Prologue: To New Beginnings! The Indomitable Will of the Yōkai Lord** _

_**Future, Monday, August 26, 2013** _

Despite the ongoing event with the loud cheers and jeers from excited patrons and enthusiasts, the mixed group paused and stared ahead of them, effectively ignoring it all. The twin pairs of sapphire blue returned their gaze, sparkling with mischievous intent. Though their coloring was on opposite ends of the spectrum, the truth was obvious before it was spoken.

The two boys before them had their father's heritage and shared their mother's eyes.

-O0o0O-

_**Present, July 1998** _

The high ranking British political leader calmly sat in the unfamiliar setting for today's meeting, an ornate and traditional  _washitsu_  with  _tatami_  floors and sliding  _shoji_  screens. The screens were opened to let in the gentle breezes from the balmy weather outside, a short reprieve from the characteristic hot and humid climate associated with a Japanese summer.

The Englishman was clearly unused to sitting at the short-legged table with his Asian counterparts on the decorated cushion but made himself appear as comfortable and adjusted as possible. Even the smallest show of weakness would drastically lower his chances for success in this meeting. The beings before him were otherworldly and powerful, the cast of pleasant dreams or hellish nightmares. Not magic or Muggle but demons.

The shortest and youngest looking member of the Japanese assembly was seated on the left of the  _chabudai_. Like all demons, her fingers were slender with razor sharp claws, and her ears elongated and pointed at the tips. Her skin was smooth and unblemished like tan, weathered suede, the characteristic shade for her species, the fire wielding  _nekomata_. Her hair, cropped in a delicate, pixie style, was colored a rich creamy white with onyx bangs fanned over her forehead. Two cream-colored, black tipped tail extended from the base of her spine, gently moving back and forth. Despite her apparent youth, she sat poised and confident, curiously eyeing the British official with feline crimson eyes with a faint smile on her face.

The demon to the right was a wolf demon, the  _ōkami_. He had tanned, toned complexion with a lean and muscled body, pulsing with sheer strength that no mere human could possess. His wild, raven hair was tied into a ponytail behind his head with his bangs over a grungy, brown headband that didn't fit with the professional attire he wore. The piercing blue eyes on his ruggedly handsome face heatedly regarded the human who had requested this audience, his mouth contorted in a scowl. Occasionally, the young female would glance in his direction, mentally shaking her head at his childish behavior from the erratic movements of his tail to random flexing of his claws.

In the middle of these two sat the most dominant and frightening of them all, a proud  _inuyōkai_  radiating power. His height alone was cause for intimidation; his immense stature towered over everyone present. He was as beautiful as he was terrifying with long, silver-white tresses flowing like water to the small of his back in thousands of silky strands. Magenta markings graced his cheeks as did the dark blue crescent moon on his forehead, signs of his great demonic heritage. Pure honey gold eyes contrasted brightly against his smooth, pale skin and pierced through the visiting Englishman without blinking as his deadly, clawed hands were delicately folded on top of the table.

Had he been a lesser man, their combined beauty would have enthralled him. But the British official knew the deadly intent hiding just beneath the surface of those ethereal faces and lucid eyes and refused to cower. Even in front of beings that surpassed him in ways he couldn't begin to comprehend, Kingsley Shacklebolt couldn't rightly be labeled a lesser man. He was a determined one.

He quietly cleared his throat and began to speak. "Have you considered the proposal my Ministry sent for your approval, Sesshomaru-sama?"

The wolf snorted before the  _inuyōkai_  answered. "Proposal? That's rich."

"Clam up, Koga!" the feline hissed under her breath. Kingsley didn't see what she did to reprimand him, but Koga grunted and jerked forward in his seat before casting the feline a suspicious look.

"Mayaru…" he groaned gruffly. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Sesshomaru. He nodded once and she began to speak.

"Upon receipt of the documents, the terms of the outlined proposal were carefully reviewed by officials from all applicable departments in our Ministry," Mayaru answered, "After several interdepartmental meetings, we've called this audience to inform you of our next course of action."

"I see," Kingsley replied with nod, "And your decision?"

The dog chose this time to speak, his authoritative bark demanding all available attention.

"We counter it with an ultimatum," Sesshomaru stated loud and clear.

"Really?" Kingsley questioned with enough bravado to appear amused by their Ministry's decision.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru answered with a small, barely noticeable grin, "We acknowledge and accept you and your Ministry's efforts to extend mutual political support and form an alliance between our nations. One that has not previously existed in the magical community."

Kingsley nodded and waited for the Asian Minister to continue, understanding his position more than before. While it was true that the differences between the west and east were great in the Muggle community, those that existed in the magical community were far greater. Though managing to advance in these modern times, wizards from European nations and the Americas continued to cling to the traditions from the founding of witchcraft, keeping the influence of Muggle innovation to a minimum and their beliefs in the Dark Ages. More so, nonhuman beings could never hope to gain a high—or in Sesshomaru's case, the highest—Ministry positions and the sovereignty of their species as a whole was considerably limited.

While tradition was equally important in the east, Asian wizards knew the importance of cooperating with their inhuman counterparts and working together directly and equally lest events of the past repeat themselves. The Japanese trio, as well as many others, knew that all too well.

Despite their differences, Japan and other Asian nations were on the rise in the Wizarding World especially since they were not involved in the Second Wizarding War, maintaining their neutrality unless directly assaulted. The British Ministry of Magic officials knew that this type of stability was a crucial criterion when they were seeking foreign aid and support.

"However," Sesshomaru continued, "the outlined procedure and other such terms in the proposed agreement are not feasible by our standards. We refuse them entirely, and that is not negotiable."

"How so?" Kingsley asked.

"Let's be frank," Mayaru elaborated, "While tolerant of each other, our nations have never seen eye to eye and heedlessly rushing into the methods your Ministry proposed will not produce the desired outcome." She smiled softly, her eyes twinkling. "Optimistic ideology is impractical."

"I see," Kinglsey replied with the distinct impression that the feline was mocking him, "How do you suggest we proceed?"

"Ignorance breeds prejudice," Sesshomaru stated simply, "Therefore, sharing knowledge is key to establish a solid foundation for our future alliance to grow and flourish."

Mayaru slid a stack of neatly arranged and stapled documents to Kingsley across the table. "We have devised a more acceptable approach. Review it and feel free to add your input."

Tentatively, Kingsley picked up the proposal and began to scan its pages. He awkwardly maneuvered through it; he was more accustomed to reading rolls of parchment opposed to the stark white paper printouts he was presented with. After a few seconds of reading, he found a short summary after the cover page and table of contents that gave a short description of the provisions of the proposal there in. When he finished, his eyes widened considerably.

"This is the gist of your proposal?" he asked curiously.

Sesshomaru nodded once. "Kingsley-san, you are the first European leader to seek an active role of support from Japan of this magnitude. In addition to that, an immediate threat to your nation's stability along with a majority of his followers has been eliminated. Due to those circumstances, this route is our only offer to support your country while maintaining our own."

"I can see your reasoning," Kingsley began, "but surely—"

Koga guffawed, effectively cutting Kingsley off. "Does the thought of demons roaming the halls of your precious prep school bother you that much?"

Kingsley's lips thinned to a fine line. "Ignorance exists and, therefore, prejudice. Because of that, a move like this will not be well received."

"Don't get your panties in a wad," Koga retorted with a smirk, "Unlike your guys, we know how to operate realistically. Read the intel on our prospects. You'll be surprised at what you'll find."

Kingsley looked at the proposal again, skipping to pertinent pages and glancing at the provided pictures of the two female operatives selected to facilitate this new course of action. One in particular shared a striking resemblance to Mayaru, yet this  _nekomata_  has a few unique characteristics of her own. The other was human but by no means inferior to her demonic comrades.

Kingsley continued below the photographs and read the brief assessments on the two girls. There were many things about them that he didn't understand and some he understood all too well.

"Your thoughts?" Koga quipped, propping his elbow on the table and brazenly resting his head on his fist.

Personally, Kingsley had no problem with the foreign leaders and their new methods. In fact, once the novelty of them settled in his mind, he found their plans quite brilliant. It was the rest of the Ministry, particularly the Wizengamot he worried about. Frankly, they were a bunch of oldsters stuck in their ancient ways who couldn't or refused to the see merit of change for the younger generations even after everything that's happened. Kingsley knew if that kind of thinking persisted, it would not promote the progress their magical community desperately needed. As cliché as it sounded, it was time to usher in a change and one of his primary duties in his first term as Minister of Magic would be to see that in came to pass.

Kingsley immediately shook his head to dispel his current train of thought. The trio in front of him would definitely see fit to mock him for those musings; they sounded too much like the idealistic tripe the Wizengamot agreed on.

"Further counsel with my Ministry and the other involved parties is needed before I can officially accept, but, as far as I'm concerned, the terms of this new agreement are acceptable," Kingsley announced, "I agree that the previous proposal was not satisfactory, and I apologize for wasting your time with such."

"Don't worry," Koga commented with a smirk, "We know enough about British politics to guess what you had to go through just to get here. You got guts for a human."

"Arrange the proper meetings with your council and depart for London with our chosen operatives as soon as possible," Sesshomaru stated, closing all arguments on the subject.

"And, just so you know, everything's already been cleared on our end!" Mayaru exclaimed, happily clapping her hands together.

Koga rolled his eyes at the childish display and unexpectedly lurched forward in his seat like he did earlier. He scowled and glared at the feline as she grinned deviously.

"Stop pulling my tail!" he hissed in a barely audible voice.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat cutting off whatever reply Mayaru had, and the two demons sat straighter than a pair of teenage siblings caught squabbling by their parents. Kingsley fought the urge to sigh. He wasn't sure if he should be glad the foreign officials acted so familiarly around him or annoyed that they didn't seem to take him seriously.

'I'll assume the former in good faith…' he thought.

"Very well," Kingsley answered Sesshomaru, "I'll contact the Wizengamot and make the arrangements immediately."

"No need to rush off like that. Stay for a drink," Koga urged him.

Within seconds, a green imp no larger than a house elf called Jaken appeared at the door with a serving tray carrying a bottle of sake and four serving bowls. He sat it on the table and began pouring the rice wine for the officials, serving Sesshomaru first.

When he received his cup, Kingsley smiled and held it in the air. "To new beginnings and newer friends."

"And to sappy yet sincere clichés," Mayaru remarked after a series of giggles.

Kingsley's smile deepened. "Of course. That as well."

-O0o0O-

"I can't believe we're running this late!"

The raven-haired young woman ran across the Ministry of Magic's main lobby with her partner at her side and a precious bundle of documents clamped protectively to her chest. She skillfully dodged anyone who wasn't aware of her sprint. Her loose, waist length hair wildly whipped around her head, her pale, creamy skin was alight with a bright pink flush, and her sapphire eyes wide and panicked.

"I don't think we're gonna make it!" Higurashi Kagome told her companion.

"It couldn't be helped," Mimiru replied evenly, "The wards on the Ministry's server must be down again."

Mimiru matched Kagome's pace without exerting much effort. Her light, brown skin remained even and her eyes, the right one crimson and the other a deep, golden honey, were calm and clear. The rapidly flicking of her two black, cream tipped catlike ears on the side of her head and the two matching tails were the only signs she was equally as frantic. She reached up and ran her claws through her onyx hair with cream tips and bangs. It was moments like this that really made her rethink working in the magical community.

"That happens every other week around here yet I can go to the public library down the street and use a computer just fine," Kagome grumbled, increasing her speed, "The Ministry needs to get with the program and go digital like everyone else in the world!"

"I'd love to see you take the world by storm in an innovative revolution, Kagome-sama, but we can't do that if we get fired," Mimiru remarked.

Kagome chuckled. "As if that would ever happen! At the most, we'll get demoted for a few months. Our fluffy overlord doesn't have the time or energy to break in another team like us!"

"Or the patience," Mimiru wryly added.

The duo left the lobby and entered a long corridor. Just as they rounded the corner, they ran right into Mayaru and Kingsley as the feline was showing the British Minister of Magic around the facilities. Mimiru skidded to a stop before she made contact with them, but Kagome collided with Kingsley and flew backward to the ground, spilling all of her files and papers around her.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried as she scrambled to pick up the mixture of printouts, loose-leaf paper, and rolls of parchment with Mimiru bending over to help her. Before Kingsley could lend his aid, Kagome shot to her feet and began running toward her destination again.

"Pardon our intrusion," Mimiru mumbled as she bowed politely before rushing after her.

Bewildered, Kingsley looked in the direction that the two girls ran in, instantly recognizing them.

"So that's them, eh?" he commented.

"More or less," Mayaru answered, "As I told you before, they never had aspirations for a position in a specific department in our Ministry, so they don't have a particular affiliation even though their office is located in the Auror Department. Most of the time, they get their assignments directly from Sesshomaru-sama or a department head that needs their specific skills. I guess you could say their job duties are pretty irregular, and they pretty much do freelance most of the time."

"I see," Kingsley replied, though he was certain there was much more to it than that.

Mayaru smiled at Kingsley's pensive silence. "Reconsidering your decision?"

"Not at all," Kingsley stated strongly, "In fact, it's been reinforced."

"From that encounter?"

Kingsley shrugged. "Sometimes that's all it takes. I'll have you know, I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Really? I'd call that instinct," Mayaru commented, "You might have some demon in you, Kingsley-san."

Kingsley chuckled and replied, "I'm not too sure about that, but I appreciate the complement."

"Very well," Mayaru replied, "I believe you've had your fill of touring our main office. Let's get you to your accommodations for the night."

Kingsley nodded and followed the feline, feeling better about his decision by the second. There was more lost by the Wizarding World War than the public would ever realize, than he would ever realize. The survivors on both sides of the war continued to grieve and mourn, those who were hurt the most did it in silence. He hoped that his efforts would give them to opportunity to gain some of it back.

-O0o0O-

Harry Potter let out a loud sneeze, jerking forward in his seat in between his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The three of them along with most of the Weasley brood were spending their summer in the Burrow.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't have time to answer because Molly Weasley and her only daughter, Ginny, rushed from the kitchen to his side, poking and prodding him for signs of fever or infection.

"I'm alright," he answered gruffly. Harry pulled away from the inspecting hands causing Molly to huff and Ginny to pout. He straightened his glasses over his emerald green eyes but didn't bother to fix his hair which was permanently askew.

"I have some Pepperup Potion in my luggage," Hermione announced before standing up and walking to the stairs, "If you are ill, it's best to nip these things in the bud before they get any worse."

"Hermione," Harry called out to her, but she either didn't hear him or, more than likely, chose to ignore any protests he had. Ginny happily took the spot next to him that she abandoned.

"You can't forget your health, Harry," Molly admonished, wiping her hands on her apron, "After all, you are going back for the eighth year at Hogwarts."

"Molly dear," Arthur addressed his wife, lowering the latest edition of  _The_   _Daily Prophet_ he was reading, "You say that like it's a curse."

"It might as well be," she countered.

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed, but it was no use. Molly made it clear she did not approve of opening the school for another term so soon after the end of the war.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young man!" Molly warned sternly, a hard look in her eyes, "I don't like it, and I'll say it as many times as I please."

"It's alright," Harry interjected to avoid another argument, "I'm fine with going back, Mrs. Weasley. All of us are."

"Of course you are," Arthur added as he stood with the newspaper folded over in his hands. He walked next to Molly and coaxed her back into the kitchen. She huffed but went to the next room with him.

Hermione returned to the living room with a small vial of the burning red potion. She handed it to Harry who obediently removed the top and downed the potion. Satisfied, Hermione took her seat in the armchair Arthur vacated.

"Sounds like I missed something," she remarked.

"Another one of Mum's rants about us going back to Hogwarts," Ginny answered before sitting up and looking at her brother, "Really, Ron. You shouldn't antagonize her when you know how she gets about that."

"I wasn't trying to start anything," Ron countered, "Besides, I don't see why we're going back either. Kingsley offered us spots in the Auror Academy right off."

"I'm tired of having things like that handed to me," Harry remarked, suppressing a sigh, "I want something to work for."

"He's got the right idea," Hermione added, casting her boyfriend a disapproving look, "You can't just jump into something like that without a proper education."

Harry reluctantly nodded; his sentiments weren't as academically oriented as Hermione's.

"I'm just saying that if anyone deserves it, it's us," Ron retorted. He was quiet before softly adding, "Ya know, it's not gonna be the same."

Harry shrugged. "Every year at Hogwarts is different."

Ron gave him a dry look that he had to have learned from Hermione. "I mean it. According to Dad, new teachers are coming this term who were appointed by the Ministry."

"Really?" Hermione questioned before musing aloud, "Our class and materials list haven't arrived yet. If they were recently appointed, that would explain the delay."

"Why is the Ministry getting involved with Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, "Did Dad say?"

"He doesn't know much," Ron answered, "All I know for sure is that Kingsley's involved. Supposedly, he handpicked them."

"It's not the first time the Ministry got involved with Hogwarts," Hermione deduced, "One of them is definitely the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Perhaps the others are involved when some new elective classes."

"Let's just hope that the outcome is better than the last time the Ministry appointed teachers," Ron commented, "The last thing we need is another Umbridge on our hands."

"If that's the case," Ginny began, smiling at her boyfriend adoringly, "We could always rely on you three to take care of that."

Harry grimaced. "I'd rather it not come to that. I'm looking forward to a normal school year for a change. Hopefully, these new arrivals won't change that."

-O0o0O-

Kagome suddenly sneezed, lurching forward against her desk and jostled its contents. She groaned and began rearranging the organized chaos that was her workspace. Luckily, she preferred calligraphy pens to the standard inkwells and quills the Ministry issued, so the mess she made wasn't that serious. After arranging all of her completed papers in a messy stack and pushing everything else into her desk drawers, Kagome returned to her current, work-related bane of existence, overdue expense reports.

"Catching a cold?" Mimiru quipped from the other side of the room without looking up from her work.

"I hope not," Kagome replied, "Then again, paid sick leave does have a nice ring to it."

Mimiru snorted. "As if we'd get it."

"Maybe someone is gossiping about you?"

Kagome and Mimiru looked up to the doorway of their office to see Mayaru leaning against the doorframe. Mimiru rolled her eyes and returned to her work without a second thought.

Kagome shrugged and smiled at her superior. "All good things I hope!"

"As if there's anything else it could be," Mayaru stated fondly. She walked into the room and plopped down on Mimiru's desk, facing Kagome and crossing her feet at the ankles.

"Do you mind?" Mimiru asked dryly.

Mayaru huffed and looked at her younger sister from the corner of her eye. "Sorry to bother you. I thought you would enjoy my visits more."

"Not when your visits usually mean you're up to something," Mimiru quickly remarked.

Kagome smiled as she regarded the two demonic siblings. As similar as they appeared, they were nearly opposites. At first glance, Mayaru appeared to be the more approachable of the two; she regarded everyone with respect and kindness. In all circumstances, she remained poised, cool, and calm, displaying the intelligence and cunning typical to her species. Her true unguarded persona and caring nature were reserved for a select few, current company included. However, when crossed, the feline quickly turned ruthless, striking with absolute precision.

On the other hand, Mimiru was short-tempered and extremely blunt, bordering rude but managed to be coolly polite when she needed to be. When she wasn't spouting her usually caustic and cynical comments, she regarded everything and everyone with thinly veiled boredom. But Kagome knew there was so much more to the feline than this mask portrayed. When her guard was broken and her curiosity roused, Mimiru was kinder, gentler, and far more playful than she made herself to be. She was intelligent and a skilled fighter like her sister but also impulsive, competitive, and relied on instinct more often than not whether it was right or wrong.

'A typical jerk with a hidden heart of gold,' Kagome thought fondly, 'I've always been attracted to that type.'

"You see through me as always. I'm here on behalf of the Minister of Magic," Mayaru announced as she slid from her seat, "Come on then. Our lord and master, Sesshomaru-sama, needs to fill you in on your latest mission."

"Another one so soon? We barely managed to turn in the report from our last job," Kagome exclaimed. She held up the paperwork she was working on. "I haven't even finished the expense reports!"

"Oh, just let Jaken take care of it like everyone else does," Mayaru flippantly remarked, "Accounting is just another one of the toad's lesser known talents."

"Unfortunately, complaining is one of his well-known ones," Kagome commented. Jaken may get the work done, but he was going to let her know exactly how much he deplored doing it every step of the way.

"There's no use fighting it," Mimiru commented as she stood from her desk, "Even mountains bend to that demon's indomitable will. Why would we be any different?"

Kagome huffed and blew away strands of her hair that fell in her face before standing to join her partner.

"Just because that's true, doesn't mean I have to like it," Kagome mumbled as the two of them fell in line behind Mayaru.

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic," Mayaru playfully chided them, "This mission requires you to relocate for a few months or so. Consider it a paid vacation."

"Really? Where to?" Kagome questioned, though such assignments weren't uncommon. She and her partner have traveled for the Ministry from time to time to China, India, and parts of the Americas. She had acquaintances and close friends on all those places, so a mission there wouldn't be so bad.

Mayaru chuckled. "You'll see when we get to the meeting."

Kagome sighed at the intentionally vague answer and turned to Mimiru.

"Why do I get the feeling that this assignment isn't going to be very easy or enjoyable?"

"Because if it was, they wouldn't be giving it to us."

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Interesting, yeah? Please send me all of your feedback, comments, questions, and suggestions.
> 
> Until next time, TCB, GUYS! Furball out! X3
> 
> (revised 12.02.2013)


	2. Chapter 1: New Acquaintances? The Mysterious Professors from the East

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hullo, mates! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing: Ashuri Nikouru, Jayne, KEdakumi, Mimiru, BatmanFanatic123, Katarin Kishika, Spastic Freak, KagomeKuro5, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Fanfic Fan, Bunny.W.K, Valleygoat, heieisbest, Mistra Rose, xXGaurdianHeartXx, Applejax XD, and Fanfic Fan from FF .net! X3
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying the new version of Demonic Teachings as much as I am. I just love eighth year fics. They're so much fun to write! X3 (I personally think that's because the epilogue in The Deathly Hollows was absolutely abysmal, but maybe it's just me. :P)
> 
> Remember if you have any questions, comments, or bits of advice, don't hesitate to contact me! XD

_**Chapter 1: New Acquaintances? The Mysterious Professors from the East** _

_**Present, Late August 1998** _

Kingsley fought the urge to chuckle as he watched the two Japanese agents stand before the Wizengamot in the one of the large court rooms of Britain's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The council of wizards was here to evaluate Kagome Higurashi and Mimiru Asakawa for their newly appointed positions under the proposed course of political action made by the Japanese Ministry of Magic. However, before this large gathering took place, Kingsley assured the two of them that it was merely a formality. After he and the other appropriate officials met with the two girls and their superiors, the decision was made, and the plan put into action. No ruling made here would undermine that.

'As if there was even the slightest chance of that happening,' Kingsley thought, remembering the intense negotiations with the Japanese Minister.

Sesshomaru was every bit the Feudal Lord described in the legends and rumors with an unmovable will, solid battle tactics, and no room for doubt. His terms were firmly set in stone, and any anticipated changes were altered to suit his tastes even the current assembly. The council wouldn't get a full grasp of Kagome's and Mimiru's competence and skill in this brief meeting. Kingsley knew that was exactly what Sesshomaru had planned. Still, he had to admire the foreign leader. As demanding as he was, Sesshomaru's actions ensured the safety and comfort of his operatives. It was clear he held them both in high regard.

Mimiru, the most obvious source of Kingsley's amusement, slouched in her appointed seat, lazily eyeing the assembled witches and wizards, looking completely bored. If he didn't know any better, he say she was an indifferent teen here to be tried for unlawful magic use by a minor.

Kagome sat to her left with a more pleasant expression as she calmly looked at the Wizengamot. However, Kingsley caught her gently gripping the hem of her skirt, a sure sign of her nerves as the meeting stretched on.

"This council has reached a decision," the Chief Warlock finally declared, standing proud and tall, "Kagome Higurashi and Mimiru Asakawa, your appointment as instructors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been approved by this assembly as well as the British Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt; the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall; and the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

"All other provisos of the proposal that included this arrangement have been deemed acceptable under the condition that you both are required to submit regular reports of progress to the Wizengamot Administration Services' main office. The Ministry will also dispatch an Auror team for scheduled and unscheduled visits to monitor your performance."

Kagome nodded and stood with Mimiru taking her lead. Both bowed respectfully before the Wizengamot.

"Thank you for taking time to review us," Kagome said once she stood to her full height, "Please know that your decision will not be taken lightly by either of us, and we will both do all within our means to ensure this will be the first step to building a strong alliance between our nations."

Mimiru nodded as she bit the inside of her cheek, not trusting what might come from her mouth.

The Chief Warlock nodded and loudly banged his gavel. "Council adjourned. You are both dismissed."

Kagome and Mimiru quickly exited the warded room, eager to leave the stuffy atmosphere behind. Once they were outside, Mimiru playfully punched Kagome in the arm.

"What?" she asked.

"Where in the world did that mindless drivel come from?" Mimiru asked pointedly, "I didn't know you were capable of making up something like that on the spot."

Kagome shrugged. "If we tell them what they want to hear, maybe those fuddy duddies will leave us alone and let us work in peace. It's not like I really meant all that crap."

"That's not the first term I would use to describe them, but I believe it gets the point across," Mimiru quipped.

Kagome rolled her eyes before playfully slinging an arm around Mimiru's shoulders. "Speaking of terms, aren't you exited?" She was answered with a blank look.

"Come on!" Kagome probed with a grin, wagging her finger in Mimiru's face, "Don't think I didn't notice you putting in all that extra work, sneaking around the office, making deals with other Ministry members, and ordering all those supplies. You're doing a lot of preparations for someone who doesn't care about this latest assignment."

"I assure you that I'm not acting of my own volition," Mimiru replied, "Didn't you do the same?"

"I did, but I'm not in denial about my motives!" Kagome said with a grin. She began to giggle when Mimiru snorted. She removed her arm from Mimiru's shoulders and took a look at her wristwatch, frowning when the hands warped around the face.

"I forgot to switch out my watches," she complained, "What I wouldn't give for a normal timepiece that worked around all this magic." As unique as wizards' watches were, Kagome thought knowing the time was more useful than knowing what she and her closest companions were up to whenever she looked at it.

Mimiru nodded. "Ditto."

"You can't really compare a watch to what you're referring to," Kagome stated with a grin, "You're affinity of technology is much larger than mine."

As odd as it seemed, the demon was fascinated with technology. However, every piece of it she owned was spelled, charmed, and warded so many times that they hardly worked in the more technology friendly environment of the magical Japan let alone the Muggle World. Her favorite device was a 1997 Micron laptop. Kagome didn't see the appeal in the clunky laptop preferring to use desktop computers, but Mimiru brought it everywhere she went.

'Sesshomaru was the one who got it for her,' Kagome thought, 'Maybe he sees some merit in something like that.' She couldn't imagine how else the feline talked him into doling out three grand for the portable computer.

"Technology is the closest normal humans can get to magic," Mimiru answered with a shrug, "A technological revolution in in the making in the human world and a magical one is soon to follow."

"Really? You think something like that'll fly here?"

"Give it a decade or two. Sesshomaru-sama's taking more than a little interest in this project."

"Oh I see," Kagome reasoned, "I guess he's tired of politics and wants to give entrepreneurship a try."

"Yup," Mimiru answered with slight grin, "The old dog's done all he can for our kind in the Wizarding World. It's high time he learned some new tricks."

"So now that we're dismissed," Kagome began when the two back on the streets of Muggle London, "do you want to explore Diagon Alley? We only have a week until the term starts, and we're still confined to London. We might as well have a little fun."

"Maybe later," Mimiru replied, "For now, I'd like to go back to our room at the Leaky Cauldron and take a nap."

"So you want to take a catnap? Purr-fect!" Kagome commented cheekily, "But I think I'll be out for a while. If I'm not back by dinner time, go downstairs and help yourself!"

-O0o0O-

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, enjoying the revived atmosphere in post wartimes even though they were here to purchase their supplies for school.

"Hey," Ginny began once they entered Flourish and Blotts, "Have any idea how many people are returning for this term?"

"Who knows?" Ron answered with shrug, "I reckon a lot of parents feel the same as Mum does about it, so some might have transferred." He wrinkled his nose in thought. "McGonagall did offer to let everyone from our year come back. Even Slytherins."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, rapping him on the arm, "Keep comments like that to yourself."

"So you think they should all come back, eh?" Ron asked her sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it," Hermione replied stonily, "We can't move forward after the war if people continue to think like that."

With her book list in hand, Hermione turned away from her boyfriend and curiously appraised the list.

"That's odd," she commented.

"What?" Harry asked, eager to change the current conversation topic.

"There's no textbook listed for Defense Against the Dark Arts," she answered, "It only says to use the books from previous years as reference material."

"It says the same thing on mine too," Ginny commented as she looked at her list, "Must be something the new DADA professor is doing for all the classes."

"I think I'll pick up some other supplementary books," Hermione stated, "It doesn't hurt to have more material to refer to."

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione immediately departed from the group and went right to the bookshelves, looking for the volumes she needed. The reluctantly obedient boyfriend followed after her.

Ginny spotted a few of her seventh year friends and left Harry with a peck on the cheek to join them. Harry shrugged his shoulders and began aimlessly roaming the aisles, heading deeper into the store. He'd pick out his schoolbooks later.

In one of the older, duster sections in the back of the shop, Harry saw a petite raven standing on the tips of her toes with her arm stretched as high as she could, struggling to reach the bookcase's top shelf. Harry was short for a boy standing at five foot ten inches, but this girl reached his chin at the most.

The girl grunted softly until she managed to brush the book she wanted with the pad of her finger, leaving a small smudge in the film of dust. She planted her feet back on the ground and eyed at the hardback she sought, exasperatedly sighing and placing her hands on her hips. Harry grinned, stifling laughter at the girl's predicament, before drawing his wand.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," he whispered, targeting the book and easily lifting it from the shelf. He used his wand to move it until it hovered in front of the girl's face. The girl reached out and took it, gently wiping the dust away from the cover before hugging the book to her chest. When she turned from the shelf, she spotted Harry as he put away his wand. She approached him and bowed before he could clearly see her face.

"Thank you," she told him as she rose to her full height, smiling brightly and tucking her stray hair behind her ears, "Being so short has always been a bit of a problem for me."

"No problem," Harry replied awkwardly. This girl was an unexpected and exotic beauty, possessing an allure unlike those of other females he knew. Her form though small was vivacious and generously curved with a lovely featured face and bright, blue eyes, an unusual color for an Asian.

In addition to her physical appeal, this girl did not react to Harry the way most did. By now, other girls would practically throw themselves at him, vying for a chance to get noticed by the Chosen One. It was unsettling, and Harry didn't always like to push them away especially if it seemed to hurt their feelings. Luckily, Ginny took on that task for him when they started dating.

"So what do you have there?" Harry asked politely.

The girl moved the book from her chest and clearly read its cover. " _A Complete Glossary of Mythical Creatures from the East and Beyond_.It's a really old book that's out of print. I'm glad I managed to find it here."

"The east?" Harry questioned.

"China, Japan, and places like that," the girl answered with a shrug, "I was hoping to see how thorough research on these areas is here."

She paused and moved the book, so that it rested on her left arm before holding out her right hand. "Thanks again for helping me. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Harry tentatively reached out and took her hand, lightly shaking it. "Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Potter-kun," Kagome replied with a smile. If she was aware of Harry's name and fame, she gave no indication.

"Same," he said with a smile as he pulled his hand away. Curiously, even though their hands were separated, Harry could still feel a tingling sensation in his palm where she touched him. He decided to dismiss it.

"So, tell me," Kagome began, "are you a student?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "I'm going for my final year at Hogwarts. You?"

She nonchalantly shrugged. "Something like that. I'll also be at Hogwarts this year."

'Odd, I don't think I've never seen her around,' Harry thought, but, to be fair, he hasn't really been paying attention to his peers that weren't involved in the past war.

Harry and Kagome were interrupted by the sudden arrival of a black kitten with cream tipped ears and two matching tails. She ran to the two of them and hopped on top of Kagome's right shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome turned and asked the kitten, "I said you didn't have to wait up for me."

As if understanding her words, the feline shifted and brought one of its paws to its mouth, snaking out its pale pink tongue and generously licking it.

"Chocolate?" Kagome questioned when she noticed the brown smudges on her paw pads and sighed, "I suppose I should feed you now."

The kitten surprised Harry again and bobbed its head up and down.

"It seems like I have to get going," Kagome told Harry, "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you around campus."

"Same here," Harry remarked with a nod as Kagome walked away with the strange cat.

Without warning, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came running to the back of the store where Harry stood.

"Did you see it?" Ron asked insistently, his freckled face flushed in anger.

"What?" Harry inquired at the sudden question and turned to Hermione and Ginny for answers. The two of them began to giggle.

"A cat jumped on him and stole his last Chocolate Frog," Ginny answered when she calmed down.

"It was a black one, right," Harry commented.

"Yeah," Ron answered with a nod, "Did you see it?"

"Sorry, but she just left with her owner," Harry responded.

"Bullocks!" Ron exclaimed.

"I've never seen a cat like that one," Hermione commented, ignoring her boyfriend's outburst, "Did its owner say anything about its breed?"

"We didn't have much time to talk," Harry said, "I believe her cat insisted they leave."

"She spoke to it?" Hermione asked, going more interested in the subject, "Then again I'm not surprised. Many witches and wizards form strong bonds with animals."

"Yeah," Harry commented, quietly recalling the loss of his dear companion and friend, Hedwig. He still didn't get a replacement for her.

The group picked up the rest of their schoolbooks began to walk to the checkout counter. The owner of the mysterious cat was long gone.

"If you're so interested," Ginny interjecting and stopped Hermione's speculations about the feline, "ask her about it when we get back to Hogwarts." She turned to Harry. "She is a student, right?"

Harry nodded. "I reckon so. We talked about going back for a little while."

"Really? Did see say her year and House?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I'm willing to bet it's not Gryffindor, and she looks like a sixth or seventh year to me," Harry answered but wasn't entirely sure.

"Maybe we'll see her in class then," Ginny remarked, "Did she at least tell you her name?

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi," Harry answered, "And she's Asian too, if that helps."

"How about we go check on George and Ang in the shop?" Ron suggested, eager to forget all about the cat who bested him out of his chocolate, "They should both be there, yeah?"

"I suppose there's no harm in it," Hermione remarked, "We did finish buying all of our school things."

"Let's go then!" Ginny exclaimed, latching onto Harry's arm.

Harry smiled as he looked down at her. "Sure."

-O0o0O-

After purchasing her book and leaving the bookstore, Kagome ducked into an empty alley with the black kitten still perched on her shoulder. She disappeared for a few minutes before emerging with Mimiru at her side and seamlessly blended in with the rest of the passersby. The two began to speak, communicating in their mother tongue to keep their conversation from prying ears.  _The Daily Prophet_ was notorious for having their reporters scouting for new stories by any means necessary, and the two operatives could not avoid starting an international scandal.

"I told you not to wait up for me if you got hungry," Kagome gently chided Mimiru.

"I didn't," she replied evenly, "I went to fetch you."

Kagome sighed as she shook her head. "Just as well. I was probably going to slip up if I kept talking to the guy. The Wizengamot wouldn't like it if I revealed our positions too early."

"He seemed to think you were a student," Mimiru remarked, "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

The duo walked into the Leaky Cauldron and took the vacant seats by one of the windows facing Muggle London. After ordering their food, they were quickly served and began to eat.

"That boy," Mimiru began, momentarily placing her fork down.

"What about him?" Kagome asked, pausing as well.

"His name is Harry Potter, right?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

Mimiru shrugged. "Not personally, but I've heard his name a few times after we first arrived in London. He's the one who defeated that dark wizard, Voldemort or something, a few months ago." She paused to take another bite of her meal. "It's easy to identify him from that peculiar scar on his forehead."

"I see. So he's the one who everyone around here's been talking about, the Boy Who is the Chosen One or something like that," Kagome replied softly before she began eating again. She recalled seeing the lightning bolt shaped mark partially hidden beneath Harry's unruly bangs.

'It's a lot better looking than mine is,' Kagome thought, thinking about the faint bite mark imprinted on her side that resembled an irregularly shaped starburst. At least hers wasn't on permanent display like Harry's.

Mimiru hummed lightly before eating the last of her bangers and mash. "Thinking about taking on a new project?"

"He's not a project," Kagome protested, polishing off the rest of her BLT, "I'm just concerned for our students. The war was really traumatic for most of them especially if they had to fight. We need to take that into consideration if we want to be success in our assignment."

"Duly noted, partner," Mimiru replied, before looking at the menu again, "You want dessert?"

"Sure," Kagome commented, looking through the sweets selection.

"There's something here called 'Battenberg cake'," she suggested, "It looks pretty decent."

"Could we get ice cream to go with it?" Mimiru asked sheepishly.

Kagome smiled. "Sure. Just don't make yourself sick before our first day, okay?"

-O0o0O-

"And you have everything you need?" Kingsley asked the two agents as they stood in front of the magical barrier dividing Platform Nine and Three Quarters from the rest of the train station. It was nearly time for the Hogwarts Express to depart, so most the Wizarding families with children attending school already came and went.

"Yes, all of our luggage has been sent to castle. Everything else we have as carry-ons," Mimiru answered, shifting the dingy brown messenger bag on her shoulder. Kagome did the same for her ratty yellow backpack she wore.

"You're sending foreign agents on a mission, not your children away to school. You shouldn't be so worked up about it."

"Mimiru!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No, she's right," Kingsley interjected with a slight smile, "I will admit that I have grown fond of keeping you both close. I'm almost sad to see you go."

"Same for us," Kagome commented, casting Mimiru a brief warning look when she huffed, "but we can take it from here. It'll be too suspicious if someone sees you on the other side."

"Of course," Kingsley said, "but are you sure you don't want to travel by Floo or Portkey? There's still time if you want to reconsider."

"We'll pass," Kagome responded, "It'll be much better if we ride to school with the students. It'll give us a chance to know what we're up against. "

Kingsley chuckled. "You make it sound as though they're your enemies."

"If Hogwarts is anything like it was in my high school days, that's a more than accurate assumption," Kagome commented with a strained grin.

"Very well," Kingsley stated, "Good luck to you."

When he held out his hand expecting a handshake, Kagome took it and pulled the older man in a hug, tiptoeing to match his impressive height. Mimiru nodded and firmly clapped his shoulder as Kagome pulled away.

" _Ja mata ne_ , _Shushō-san_!" Kagome exclaimed before walking through the barrier with her partner at her side. When they were gone, Kingsley walked way and blended in with the rest of the crowd.

On the other side of the barrier, Kagome gleefully watched all the hustle and bustle of the excited Hogwarts Students as they rushed onto the scarlet red train, saying goodbye to their family and joining their friends. As a rather unconventional figure in the Wizarding World, she never had the opportunity to experience anything like this when she went to school. All of the excitement and energy was very intoxicating.

"Just look at all this! Isn't it fantastic?" Kagome asked her silent companion.

"Breathtaking," Mimiru answered dryly.

Kagome giggled behind her hand. "Come on. Let's go grab some seats."

She led her partner onto the Hogwarts Express and the two began to survey the train cars, looking for a vacant compartment. They didn't garner any attention from the other passengers; everyone seemed to dismiss them as other students.

"These compartments sure do fill up fast," Kagome commented, looking at Mimiru over her shoulder, "We might end up sharing one."

"Let's try going further back," Mimiru suggested, "We might find an empty compartment there."

They continued until they reached the last car on the train and found an empty compartment. The atmosphere seemed to get progressively somber as they approached it.

"Not the most excited bunch, are they?" Kagome commented as she sat down, placing her backpack next to her. Mimiru took the seat across from her after setting her bag in the overhead compartment.

"So it seems," Mimiru replied. She looked out the window as the train began to move.

"Are you going to look at the scenery all the way to Scotland?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"I know you have a little more reading to do, so it'll entertain me for a while," she replied, looking at Kagome from the side of her eye, "If I get bored, I'll just go to sleep."

"Thanks," Kagome said with a grin as she pulled out the book she purchased from Flourish and Blotts, "but feel free to start a conversation if you want to."

Before Kagome could read where she left off, the compartment door was pushed open. She looked up to see three students, two boys and one girl standing in the middle of them. The boy to the right was a tall and dark-skinned with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes, a very handsome young man. The other boy was also tall and slender with sleek, white-blond hair cut in a neat, short style, steely eyes, and a pale complexion with sharp, pointed features. The girl was about a head shorter than the two boys with shoulder length black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and harsh features.

"I thought for sure this compartment would be empty. Sorry to disturb you both," the girl remarked but didn't sound particularly apologetic.

"There, there, Pans," the dark-skinned boy interrupted before the girl could close the door, "I do see some possibility in this arrangement. You ladies wouldn't mind sharing the compartment with us, would you?"

"Of course not," Kagome answered, closing her book, "Please join us."

The three students filed into the compartment and closed the door behind him. The girl sat beside Mimiru while the blond took a seat next to her. The other boy immediately took his place by Kagome, sitting as close to her as he could without looking too forward.

"So what's your name?" he asked Kagome with a charming grin.

"Kagome Higurashi," she answered, "And you are?"

"I'm Blaise Zabini."

He held out his hand to her and Kagome did the same, expecting him to initiate the customary western handshake. Instead, Blaise gently took her pale hand and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on her knuckles. Kagome fought the urge to blush at the intimate greeting. She'd have to keep a close eye on this one. She knew a Don Juan when she saw one and had no doubt Blaise could easily charm the panties off any witch without the use of his wand.

"Draco Malfoy," the blond stated.

"And I'm Pansy Parkinson," she answered before turning to Mimiru, "And you would be?"

Mimiru turned from the window and briefly assessed the group, quickly bowing her head. "Mimiru Asakawa."

"It's nice to meet you all," Kagome remarked with a pleasant grin.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all ours, love," Blaise stated, "But I don't believe I've ever see you at Hogwarts before."

"You haven't. Mimiru and I transferred this term," Kagome replied, "And would you mind giving me my hand back?"

"Oh sorry," Blaise said as he slowly released it, stroking Kagome's fingers as he released her hand, "I didn't realize I still had it."

Across from the two of them, Kagome noticed Draco roll his eyes.

"Don't tell me," she sarcastically began, "The sound of my voice captivated you so much that forgot about it. Or maybe you were too caught up looking into my eyes?"

Pansy began to chuckle. "It looks like your old tricks won't work on this one, Blaise. I think I like her."

"Thanks," Kagome told Pansy, "I've had experience with his type before."

"That may be, but give it time, love," Blaise stated confidently, "The way I see it, you and I will be more than acquainted by the Halloween feast. I do hope you enjoy the chase."

"I'll hold you to it," Kagome halfheartedly responded. The boy will have to give up his pursuit once he found out she was his teacher.

After the introductions, the group settled into a steady conversation although Mimiru and Draco didn't add much to their discourse. During the train ride, Kagome learned the three students and most of the others seated in the rear of the train were in Slytherin House, an explanation for the change in mood. Kagome knew that particular House received more than its fair share of bad publicity due to its members' affiliation with Voldemort. It seemed like the other Houses and most of the Wizarding World either treated them with scorn or ignored them completely.

'Some of them may have been allied with that dark wizard by choice, but it's not fair to punish them all. They're still children. You can't blame them for their upbringing,' Kagome thought.

As always, her firm sense of justice was active, and she was even more determined to complete her assigned task. She wouldn't stand for any mistreatment of her new students regardless of their House, position, or blood status.

"The train's arrived at Hogwarts," Pansy announced when the train came to a smooth stop, "We had better change."

"Think you could give me a hand, Kagome?" Blaise asked, another weak attempt to get her attention, "I wouldn't want anything to get...stuck."

"Not a chance," Kagome responded with quick laugh, "but I give you five points for effort."

"Five?" Pansy questioned, "At the most, I'd rate him a three."

"Come on, ladies, you know I did better than that," Blaise implored them before turning to Draco, "What do you think, mate? Give me a hand here."

"I'd give him a nine—" Draco began.

Blaise quickly interrupted him. "Thanks."

"—out of one hundred," Draco finished, chuckling as Blaise's expression comically fell.

Kagome giggled at Draco's joke, noting he genuinely laughed for the first time since the train started. There was something captivating in his cool, grey eyes that resembled lightning struck storm clouds, concealing many things in their ashen depths. Kagome was also drawn to an unknown, dark aura encompassing his forearm. Although it was considerably faint and hidden by Draco's long sleeves, she could still detect it.

'I wonder what it could be.'

"We'll see you guys later," Kagome told the trio.

Pansy nodded before leaving the compartment to change into her school robes. Kagome and Mimiru stood and retrieved their bags, leaving their seats as well.

"No matter what House you're in, you can always find a seat by me in the Great Hall, love," Blaise told Kagome with a wink. She playfully rolled her eyes before leaving with Mimiru.

"This year won't be so bad," Blaise commented making Draco to snort.

"After all that's happened, all you think about is snogging some tart?" he asked skeptically.

Blaise shrugged as he began to put on his robes. "Snogging is a helluva lot better than what you're think about. We're here to have some fun without a madman constantly breathing down our necks. You might was well enjoy it."

"Pardon me if I have a harder time to be quite so jovial," Draco dryly remarked.

When the two boys were finished, Blaise put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulders. "It'll get better. Just wait and see."

Despite himself, Draco smiled. "Watch out, you're starting to sounds like a bloody Hufflepuff."

Blaise punched him in the arm before opening the compartment door. "Let's get going."

-O0o0O-

"You'll tell us when you see her, right?" Hermione asked as she looked around the Great Hall. The first years were all standing in their usual huddle, anxiously awaiting the imminent Sorting Ceremony.

Everyone around her sighed in exasperation. Their intelligent but intrusive friend spent most of the train ride to Hogwarts ranting about the mysterious cat she, Ron, Ginny, and Harry briefly encountered in Flourish and Blotts. She tried doing research on the strange creature but didn't find anything useful. The only conclusion Hermione came to was to find the owner of the cat to get all the answers she wanted.

"For the last time, yes," Harry mumbled, lazily looking for the Asian girl.

"She's a woman obsessed," Ron commented wryly, "You never should have mentioned that cat belonged to that girl you spoke to."

"And you never should have gotten your chocolate stolen by that cat," Harry countered with a roguish grin.

"I can't help it if the damn thing pounced on me!" Ron protested, "It stole the frog straight from the packaging. It's a bloody menace!"

After all of the first years were sorted and seated with their new classmates, the petite Asian was still wasn't spotted amongst her peers. At the close of the Sorting, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood, her authoritative presence quieting the sounds of the chattering teens as she gave the usual welcoming address.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she stated with a large, friendly smile, "As to be expected, there are changes this year to our curriculum and new additions to our staff. Taking the position of our Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor is Mimiru Asakawa."

McGonagall paused while the student body waited for the new professor to stand. However, there wasn't a new face sitting with the Hogwarts faculty, only two empty seats. Then the tall doors to the Great Hall opened. A girl who looked no older than thirteen strode into the room with her head held high wearing a white top and a black cardigan paired with a denim skirt. The Great Hall was sent into a stunned silence as she approached the faculty's table and stood in front of one of the empty chairs, holding her hands in front of her and briefly bowing her head.

"In addition to Professor Asakawa," McGonagall resumed her speech, "Kagome Higurashi will be joining our faculty to teach two new elective courses. Demonic Characteristics and Behavior and The Magical History of Eastern Nations."

Another young lady emerged from the hallway and walked to join her colleagues. The petite woman drew a lot of attention with her attractive features, especially her long, smooth legs revealed by her dark green sundress underneath a white sweater and slender shaped feet accented by her white wedge heels.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, immediately noticing his emerald orbs trained on the new arrival, "That's her, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry answered too shocked to say anything more.

All this time, the girl he thought was just another student at Hogwarts was a new professor. Ron told them to be on the lookout of new teachers coming to Hogwarts, but he never expected someone like her or the other girl. McGonagall's voice drowned out the rest of his subsequent thoughts.

"Both of these individuals have travelled a great distance from Japan to join us and are more than capable of being instructors despite how they appear. It's my wish that we will all learn to appreciate and accept the cultures they possess and those of others."

Harry watched as Kagome fidgeted, standing beside her partner while the Great Hall was uncharacteristically silent. Without warning, he shot to his feet, alerting everyone around him of his movements. He ignored the curious looks from his friends and stared at Kagome from across the room. Locking his emerald orbs with her surprised sapphires, he smiled and began to clap loudly. It wasn't long before he was joined by the rest of the Gryffindor table and soon most of Hogwarts were giving the two new teachers a standing ovation.

Kagome locked eyes with Harry again and smiled, silently taking the boy for being so understanding and welcoming. The war hero nodded and took his seat next to his friends. As she also sat down, Kagome noticed Mimiru watching the exchange in the corner of her eye. If she had any questions or comments about it, she was keeping them to herself for now.

When the students were seated, McGonagall spoke again. "Now I believe it is time we feast."

The wide and rich array of foods appeared on each table and the ravenous group dug in, eating heartily. McGonagall sat with her colleagues and shot a pleased look in Kagome's direction.

"That went rather well," Kagome commented when she noticed her employer looking at her.

"Quite," the older woman replied, "Did Kingsley happen to introduce you to Mr. Potter while you were in London?"

"No," Kagome answered, "I met Potter-kun when I was visiting the bookstore in Diagon Alley. We spoke for a while, but I believe he was under the impression I was a student at the time."

McGonagall smirked. "I can see why. I should tell you that Mr. Potter and his friends have quite the affinity for trouble. You should keep an eye out for them."

'Looks like we have something in common,' Kagome thought.

"I'll be sure to," Kagome replied and returned to her meal. Although she wasn't familiar with all of the English dishes, everything she tried so far tasted much better than its reputation. However, there were a few odd dishes arranged on the table.

"What is this?" Kagome asked, hesitantly poking at a pie dish with fish heads protruding from the surface with her fork.

"That's stargazy pie," Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms instructor and Head of the Ravenclaw House, answered in his characteristic squeaky voice, "A Cornish dish and one of my favorites."

"Right." Kagome withdrew her utensil and looked for something safer to try. As soon as she did, Mimiru stabbed a fork into the pie, extracted a small, bite sized piece, and tasted it.

"Sardines," she stated after swallowing.

"Yes," the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, Horace Slughorn, commented, "You certainly know your fish, my friend."

" _Kimochi warui_ ," Kagome commented under her breath, sticking her tongue out at her partner. She giggled when Mimiru pulled the entire pie tin in front of her, swatting the hands of Slughorn and Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Hogwarts key and grounds keeper, when they reached for a piece.

"Blimey!" Hagrid exclaimed, "She certainly likes 'er fish an' all too!"

Kagome shook her head at Mimiru and looked for something else to try. Pomona Sprout, a stout, plump witch who was the Herbology professor and Head of the Hufflepuffs, kindly suggested she try a piece of the Shepard's pie.

"It's delicious!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile.

"You're such a sweet thing!" Sprout declared, "If you came to Hogwarts just a few years earlier, you would definitely be in my House."

"I'll have to disagree with you, Pomona," McGonagall interjected, "Kagome's a perfect Gryffindor."

Kagome giggled as the two older women spiritedly squabbled with Flitwick and Slughorn chiming in to say she would be perfect in either of their Houses as well. Mimiru rolled her eyes and struck a conversation with Hagrid, who did most of the talking.

'Maybe this assignment won't be so bad after all.'

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you've enjoyed what I've written thus far. Also, I personally think Kagome would be a better Hufflepuff. :P Please feel free to let me know what you think. Until then, TCB! X3
> 
> (revised 12.03.2013)


	3. Chapter 2: Sudden Encounters! The DADA Practical Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, everyone!
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing: Spastic Freak, Lorelei evans, Ichigo Mirai, heieisbest, PuriPuriBeth, Ayjah, kakashixangela, Mimiru, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Fanfic Fan, Jayne, Guest (1), Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, HarryMafloyPotte, Katarin Kishika, Potter123, DarkLilyAndRose, ShiTsukisan, KagomeMalfoy, Applejax XD, Guest (2), Valleygoat, xXGaurdianHeartXx, Vertigo Venom, HisSecretLover18, and kid love from FF .net! X3
> 
> This installment contains remnants of chapter 2 from the original version of Demonic Teachings. Of course, while the events are similar, I spent a lot of time adding in what I liked and changing what I didn't. I hope you appreciate the changes and newly added material.
> 
> Also, pardon the shameless plugs, but I recently updated Fragmented Fate and Forgotten Hero, two of my other crossovers. Check them out if you have the time! XD

_**Chapter 2: Sudden Encounters! The DADA Practical Exam** _

_**Present, Tuesday evening, September 1, 1998** _

"A professor, Blaise?" Pansy asked the boy by her side, wearing a crooked grin, "You have your work cut out for you. I don't think you'll be able to bag this one."

Blaise scoffed, undiscouraged by Higurashi's newly announced position. "Pans, I believe you are grossly underestimating me. This is nothing that I can't handle."

"Even after what happened on the train?" she replied incredulously, "Higurashi obviously isn't as clueless as the girls you usually consort with, and she's a teacher on top of that. If anything, she's out of your league and definitely out of your age range."

"Oh please. That won't be a deciding factor," Blaise countered with a devious smirk, "She's in her early twenties at the most. Believe me, this is only a minor setback. Kagome is still as good as mine."

Theodore Nott, who was listening in on the conversation from the other side of the table, chimed in, "Then I suppose you'll both be snogging in her office in between classes?"

"Really, Theo?" Blaise remarked, "You should know that's much too tame for me."

"Terribly sorry," Theo replied with a roll of his eyes, "Would you prefer doing it in the Great Hall when she's making her evening rounds?"

"Still too tame," Blaise quipped.

"On the Quidditch pitch?" Pansy suggested, "Or perhaps in the Infirmary?"

Theo grinned. "Now that would give Madam Pomfrey a real shock!"

Draco snorted as he poked around his dinner plate. "You are all depraved."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss it, mate!" Blaise told him, "As if you've never thought of it. The excitement of sneaking around campus, sampling the forbidden fruit unknown to most Hogwarts students?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and flicked his eyes toward the faculty table at the front of the Great Hall. He certainly hoped that Blaise was just being overly dramatic, and no one in their right mind desired any of the Hogwarts staff in that way.

"Alright, I will admit that most our professors are far too overripe in that analogy, and Asakawa is no more than seedling," Blaise amended, "but Kagome is fresh and waiting to be plucked." He paused and groaned heatedly.

"I do hope she'll give me detention. I need so much of her correction."

"Oh dear!"

Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy fanned herself, appearing hot and bothered by Blaise's declaration. He almost wished the dark-skinned boy continued to ignore him like he did in their early years of school if this kind of conversation was all he had to contribute.

A small pang of hurt and guilt rushed through him as Draco was reminded of late friend and companion, Vincent Crabbe, one of the Wizarding War's many casualties. He appeared to be his lackey and was in a sense, but he was a dear friend above all else. As a result of that tragedy in combination with many others, Gregory Goyle, his other friend, didn't return to Hogwarts and went to live with some relatives in Sussex for the time being. Draco understood the need for him to take a short break, and the two continued to exchange letters on occasion.

"Hey," Pansy said as she nudged Draco in the arm, "Are you okay, love?"

"You barely touched that French-y cake you like so much," Theo added, trying to be helpful.

Draco snorted. "It's called  _dacquoise_ , peasant."

Theo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yep, he's perfectly fine, French-y bastard."

Despite himself, Draco smiled as the chatter typical to the Slytherin table ensued as he took a bite of the meringue cake. Even with the aftermath of the Wizarding War, his housemates were still the same, and that was mildly comforting.

-O0o0O-

Kagome and Mimiru walked down the Hogwarts corridors, trying to find their private rooms. After the welcome feast was over and the Prefects ushered the rest of the student body to their dormitories, the two Japanese professors were invited by Hagrid to join him in his home on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest for some after dinner drinks and conversation. When Hagrid was completely sloshed, the duo helped the friendly half giant into bed before leaving and entering the castle. However, because of the constantly changing staircases and immense size of the castle, they quickly lost their way back. Fortunately, McGonagall placed their separate quarters in the same wing.

"I thought our rooms were down this hallway. We were here just a few weeks ago," Kagome whined, nearly ready to pull her hair out.

"This place is huge! I can't believe we're lost, and the term hasn't even started yet!"

"I would agree," Mimiru stated, her arms crossed over her chest, "Navigating through it is very agitating."

Kagome weakly chuckled. "Well, on the bright side, as professors we won't get in trouble for being out after curfew!"

"Strangely, that does little to comfort me," Mimiru replied, turning to the side to hide the roll of her eyes.

"I saw that!" Kagome playfully scolded, lightly rapping her companion on top of the head.

They didn't wander for much longer when someone called out to the two of them.

"Professors!" an excited female voice shouted.

Kagome and Mimiru turned to see a bushy haired girl accompanied by a lanky ginger teen walking toward them.

"Looks like we have company," Mimiru commented with a small, amused grin.

Kagome immediately noted the rare expression on her partner's face. "Do you know them?"

"I snatched some chocolate off the red-haired one, but he shouldn't recognize me," she answered.

Kagome rolled her eyes, recalling that day in the bookstore. 'I think those two were sitting next to Potter-kun in the Great Hall. They might the friends McGonagall-sama mentioned with that affinity for trouble.'

"Hello, professors," the girl greeted Kagome and Mimiru with a charming smile when she and her companion stopped in front of them, "Welcome to Hogwarts, and thank you for coming to teach us this term. My name is Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," the boy stated with a firm nod.

"Nice to meet you both," Kagome replied before asking, "You're both Prefects, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione answered proudly, "From Gryffindor House."

"In that case, do you think you could tell us how to get to the fifth floor's east wing?" Kagome asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, "I think a staircase switched around on us and we got a little lost."

Ron chuckled. "You're more than a little lost."

"We'll show you the way," Hermione said and quickly took the lead with Kagome trailing a few footsteps behind her. Mimiru and Ron brought up the rear, each walking behind the girl they were with.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong," Kagome began, "but you see a bit anxious, Granger-chan."

"Well, I am!" Hermione admitted, "You two are the youngest instructors in Hogwarts history not to mention the only ones to travel from so far outside of Europe. It's amazing!"

"Oh, thank you, I suppose," Kagome awkwardly responded. Hermione was more excited about this development than she first thought.

"You're most welcome!" Hermione continued, "I did a little research on a few spells and charms exclusive to the Orient in my spare time, and I find them absolutely fascinating. Meeting Japanese witches is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Ah," Mimiru uttered, lightly dropping her fist into her opened palm, "An  _otaku_."

"A what?" Ron asked.

"Granger-san is an  _otaku_ ," she clarified.

"Oh, what does that mean?" Hermione asked, eager to learn more about the foreign term.

"It's just a person who's really interested in a particular subject like you are in foreign magic!" Kagome interjected before Mimiru could answer. She knew the blunt girl wouldn't hesitate to label their student a highly obsessive fangirl without any thought of the repercussions.

Hermione blushed, bashfully tucking her hair behind her ear. "Like I said, this is a very rare chance for us. I'd like to learn as much as possible from both of you."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Kagome told her reassuringly, "I hope all of our students are half as zealous as you are!"

The quartet continued walking until Hermione stopped in from of the passage Kagome and Mimiru were looking for.

"Well, here we are," she announced, "I'll be looking forward to both of your classes. The same for you too, right Ronald?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess so."

"Thanks for helping us," Kagome stated, "See you later."

Mimiru nodded and bowed, politely folding her hands in front of her. Then the two professors departed, recognizing their surroundings and finding the portraits leading to their rooms, as Ron and Hermione went in the opposite direction.

"I think you scared them off with all of your rambling," Ron commented.

"I most certainly did not!" Hermione protested, "Professor Higurashi certainly appreciated my enthusiasm."

"Maybe," he countered, "but the other one looked like she could care less."

"Please refer to her by her proper name, Ronald," his girlfriend insisted, "She is our professor and deserves your respect."

"I can't help it," he replied, "How can I do that when she looks years younger than Ginny? She can't be older than a third or fourth year."

"It is irrelevant what she looks like. If she's here, then she must be qualified to be here," Hermione reasoned, "I don't know much about schooling in Asia, but Professor Asakawa must have been brilliant student to make it this far so quickly."

"What about Higurashi?" Ron asked, "Harry said she was the one he spoke to in the bookstore. I don't she just happened to find him there. Pretty shifty if you ask me."

"That doesn't matter either. Whatever reason she has for getting acquainted with Harry, I'm all for it," Hermione answered, "And she must have been just as accomplished as Professor Asakawa was when she was her age. If anything, that makes me even more interested in getting to know her. She must have all sorts of experience and know so much advanced magic!"

Ron teased, grinning widely, "Jealous, love?"

"Of course not!" Hermione cried indignantly, "I can admire the accomplishments of other witches without feeling envious of them."

She huffed and turned away from Ron with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I'm going to do rounds down in the dungeons. You take the opposite end."

"Alright," Ron replied, but Hermione already began walking away.

He sighed before doing as he was told. He didn't understand why she was so annoyed when he was only joking. A normal girlfriend would have suggested that they ditch their Prefect duties for the remainder of the night and snog in an empty classroom. Hermione was definitely not a normal girlfriend.

-O0o0O-

Harry yawned as he sat up on his bed ready for the first day of classes to begin. Unfortunately, he wasn't dwelling in the familiar Gryffindor Tower he was accustomed to in his previous years at Hogwarts. All eighth years were lodged in shared housing located of a renovated section of the castle due to their small number.

'At least we're still divided amongst our Houses,' he thought. He couldn't imagine having to share a room with anyone other than the fellow lions he grew up with.

"Morning," Ron grumbled from the adjacent bed, his ginger head sporting a very impressive bedhead.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked with a grin, "You and Hermione spend the whole night snogging?"

Ron snorted. "I wish. Spent the whole night doing routine Prefect duty I'm afraid. But we did run into those new professors during our rounds."

"Yeah?" Harry replied as he stood out of bed and dressed for the day while Ron did the same.

"They were drifting around the castle last night, and we had to show them to their portraits," he answered.

He paused, looked at Harry inquisitively, and added, "You didn't know that girl was teaching here, did you?"

"I had no clue," he responded, "When she said she'd be at Hogwarts, I thought she was another student." Harry pulled on his golden and burgundy tie, finishing his morning preparations.

"We've had a lot of teachers at Hogwarts, but none of them ever looked like that."

"You got that right. The both of them are pretty abnormal," Ron commented, "Hermione's convinced they're both brilliant."

"I reckon they have to be if they're supposed to be teaching us."

As the two boys walked to the Great Hall, Harry couldn't help but recall the day he met Higurashi in Flourish and Blotts. He didn't disclose every detail of their meeting despite how much Hermione pressured him. There was still a clear image in his head of the petite Asian reaching for the top shelf of a dusty bookcase as she stood on the very tips of her toes. It would have been easy for her to perform a simple levitation spell before he did—with a wand or otherwise—if she was a talented as everyone assumed.

'Could she be a Squib?'

Harry immediately dismissed that thought. As many flaws as there were with his intuition, he could tell there was just something about her.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, calling his attention.

Harry blinked as he automatically took his seat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table, unaware they already traveled this far. "What?"

The redhead shook his head before pulling a piece of parchment out of his robes. "I asked if you looked at your schedule yet, mate."

"Oh. Not yet."

After removing the parchment from his pocket, Harry took his wand and lightly tapped it. He didn't expect his schedule to be much different from Ron's or any other eighth year excluding a few elective courses. In addition to sharing a dormitory, all eighth year students were required to attend classes together regardless of House.

Within seconds, the ink appeared on the parchment to reveal the schedule with all of the course names and classroom locations listed underneath each weekday. Herbology, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures were scheduled on Mondays; Charms and Potions on Tuesdays; Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and Demonic Characteristics and Behavior (DCB) on Wednesdays; The Magical History of Eastern Nations, Charms, and Potions on Thursdays; and Herbology, DADA, and DCB on Fridays.

"Looks like we have both of those new professors today," Harry remarked, folding his schedule and putting it back in his pocket.

"But you have a free period before that," Ron commented, tapping his own schedule in frustration, "I got History of Magic right after breakfast."

Harry leaned over and looked at his friend's schedule, nodding when he saw the anomaly. He turned to Hermione, who was seated close to them but conversing with Ginny and Parvati Patil, and tapped shoulder, asking about the schedule difference.

"You don't have History of Magic because Professor Higurashi's history class counts for the same credit," she explained, "I'm also taking it, but I happen to have Arithmancy instead of a free period."

Harry chuckled at the demanding look on Hermione's face. "Sorry, Hermione, but no number of Galleons will get me in that class."

"Fine," she answered with a flippant wave of her hand, "It's certainly no concern of mine if you want to waste your morning away."

Ron snorted. "As soon as I can change my schedule, I'll be right with you, mate."

"Honestly," Hermione interjected, "How can the two of you sit around all morning and not take advantage of our last opportunity to take classes?"

"Quite easily," Ron answered flatly.

"Think you could give me a wakeup call before Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry added, intentionally jabbing her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you're late for our first class, I will not put in a good word for you."

When she finished her breakfast, Hermione stood and joined a group of Ravenclaws walking to the main corridor who were also in her morning Arithmancy class.

"You better get going too, mate," Harry told Ron with a cheeky grin.

Ron groaned and stood to his feet, grabbing a piece of toast before leaving the Great Hall.

"Harry," Ginny gently called out to him, smiling sweetly when he looked at her.

"Ginny," he replied, "Do you have a free period right now?"

"No, I've got Charms," she answered, sounding disappointed, "Walk me to class?"

"Sure."

Harry stood and held Ginny's hand as they walked out of the Great Hall, pushing pass the other students heading for class.

-O0o0O-

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kagome asked Mimiru once again, curiously leaning over the  _neko's_  desk. She sighed when her partner remained silent.

"Stop being so secretive! I told you what I'm doing in class today," she urged her, reaching out and ruffling Mimiru's hair, "You've kept me in the dark since breakfast, so spill!"

She sighed and gingerly flipped open a manila folder containing her lesson plan for today, not bothering to fix her hair.

"As we agreed, first through third years will deal with applying basic theory behind appropriate offensive and defensive measures in several different scenarios and overall physical strengthening in the fall and move to practical applications in the spring. Because of this, their preliminary assessment test will be written," Mimiru stated, "All later years will have practical assessment tests tailored to their current skill level. Once all those are done, I'll take it from there."

"Now was that so hard?" Kagome remarked with a wide grin.

Mimiru returned it despite her deadpanned response. "Painstakingly."

"Let's hope everything goes as smoothly as possible," Kagome said, "The Ministry's planning to send an Auror evaluation team to pick up our first reports by the end of the week. Despite what the Wizengamot said in our hearing, they seem like they're waiting for us to screw up." She sighed and stood straight, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The last thing I want is to give them a reason to interfere. We'll never get any real work done if they do."

Mimiru snorted. "There's nothing they can do that we cannot handle."

Kagome chuckled and replied, "That's my fearless partner!" She unfolded her arms and rushed for the classroom exit.

"See you later!" she called out just as third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filed inside the classroom behind her. Mimiru nodded before walking to the head of the classroom, waiting for everyone to arrive before she addressed them.

Kagome continued down the corridor, heading to her own classroom to get ready for her own students. Ahead of her, she saw Harry giving a redheaded girl a small hug before watching her leave the hallway for her classroom. When he turned and spotted her as well, Kagome grinned and walked up to meet him.

"Good morning, professor," he greeted her amiably.

"Good morning, Potter-kun," she returned, "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Harry shrugged. "I have a free period."

"I'll take your word for it," Kagome answered, "I happen to have a class to teach, so I can't speak with you long."

"I'll walk you," Harry suggested and hastily added, "That is if you want me too."

"Of course," she answered.

As the two walked, Harry continually glanced at the unconventional professor. The first thing he noticed was the absence of normal wizarding robes. Kagome wore a simple, Hufflepuff yellow camisole with a modest V-shaped neckline and a grey pencil skirt. Her black hair was tied back in a messy bun with a few strands left hanging on the side of her face. Harry blushed lightly before looking away. Kagome's physical appeal did not diminish even if he now knew she was one of his professors.

"I apologize for our first meeting," Kagome said abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Harry questioned.

"I'm sorry for not being completely honest when I told you I would be at Hogwarts this year," she clarified, turning to look at her companion, "My employment here had to be kept a secret until McGonagall-sama formally introduced me and my partner to the student body. No one was allowed to speak of it outside of Hogwarts until now."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I understand," he replied, "So in the bookstore…"

"That was a total accident! I didn't even knew you were a student until you told me," Kagome answered with a giggle, "I suppose I should also thank you for what you did last night. I have to admit I was a little nervous when it got so quiet!"

Harry grinned. "You're welcome." He paused cautiously before asking his next question.

"So how old are you?" He blanched when Kagome began to laugh more vocally than before.

"I didn't mean anything by it! It's just that you look so young and all. Much younger than anyone who's ever been a professor here—"

"Calm down! I'm not offended. I turned twenty-one on the 18th of August," Kagome answered, "How about you?"

"I made eighteen on July 31st."

"I figured as much. Well, this is my stop," Kagome announced as she halted in front of an opened classroom door. Inside, her students were a bit rowdy considering their teacher was a little late but not uncontrollable.

"I should see you by the end of the day, right?" she asked Harry.

"Yes, Kago—I mean Professor Higurashi," Harry replied, ducking his head at his slipup. This would still take some getting used to especially with such a small age difference between them.

" _Ja mata ne_ , Potter-kun!" Kagome whispered before walking into her classroom and alerting the attention of her students.

Just before Harry closed the door, he heard Kagome cheerfully call the class of fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins to order. Despite being from two rival Houses, her disposition began to quell the usual tension between them even if it was only to a minute degree. He faintly smiled; she would make a good addition to Hogwarts.

-O0o0O-

Mimiru sat on top of her desk, nonchalantly digging in her ear with her pointer finger as she kicked her legs back and forth. Her first class went better than she expected. They all finished their assessment exam with time to spare, so she spent the rest of the period answering as many questions as she could. The next class would be more of a challenge than their juniors.

'They will be eighth year students, most of whom fought in the Second Wizarding War,' she thought as she withdrew her finger, 'As upperclassmen, they are required to take the field exam regardless of past experiences, but I took that into account. I wouldn't want it to be too easy for them to complete.'

After a few more minutes of waiting, students began to file into the classroom and take their seats. Among them, Mimiru noted the three she remembered from the bookstore. Hermione took a seat on the front row, nodding in greeting with a smile. The less ambitious Harry and Ron sat four rows behind her. Within a few minutes, more and more students from Hogwarts' four Houses filled in the empty seats. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws mixed amongst themselves while the Slytherins occupied an isolated corner.

When the final bell rang, Mimiru pushed herself off of the desk and landed with thump on the stone floor. Her students watched in curious silence as the professor walked to the chalkboard on the far right of her desk and wrote her name on the black surface twice: first as Asakawa Mimiru-sensei and again as Professor Mimiru Asakawa. After she finished writing her name, Mimiru turned to the class and began to speak, her voice loud and clear.

"My name is Asakawa Mimiru. You may address me as Asakawa-sensei or Professor Asakawa; I have neither preferences nor any other titles. I am sure that most of you have questions for me and, before I officially begin with my planned lesson, I will try to answer them to the best of my ability.

"Raise your hand, and I will address you," Mimiru continued, "State your name and House first, so I can begin learning your names." Many hands went up and, of course, Hermione's was the first. Mimiru pointed in her direction signaling Hermione to speak.

"I'm Hermione Granger from Gryffindor House. How is it you were able to obtain this position?" she asked, "A new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has been appointed every year for the past seven years; all for different reasons."

Although she knew Kagome's and Mimiru's appointment wasn't possible without the approval of the Headmistress and the Board of Governors, Hermione wanted to know what credentials they both had for ones so young.

"I was appointed for this assignment by the Japanese Minister of Magic as was Higurashi-sama after your Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt personally sought the aid of our Ministry," Mimiru answered, "The appointment was then approved by McGonagall-sama, the Wizengamot, and all other relevant parties." After she finished her response, she pointed to the next student, a Hufflepuff sitting on the row behind Harry and Ron.

"Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff," he said, "How are you going to teach this class this year since we are eighth years?"

"The way I will instruct this course depends on the results of a pre-examination I have prepared specifically for this class." Mimiru pointed to the final student she wanted to address before she proceeded.

"Pansy Parkinson. Slytherin. What this is pre-examination you have planned?" the Slytherin girl asked.

"Another good question," she said with a small smirk, "and a perfect way to bring us into our lesson."

Mimiru walked back to her desk and knelt down behind it, picking up a small white box when she stood. In full view of the class, she reached inside the box and retrieved a white circular sticker about three inches in diameter.

"This is a special seal that was altered to use during your exam," she explained, "I will attach one to each of your robes. Once I do, the seal cannot be removed by anyone other than me until your exam is over."

Mimiru walked around the room and placed a seal on her students one by one. A few immediately tried to take them off, but, as she stated, it adhered to their clothing and refused to move.

When she placed them on the two last students, Lavender Brown and Parvati, both girls noted a sudden change in the seals.

"They changed colors," Lavender said when the seals became light blue in color.

"Yes," Mimiru commented and walked back to the front.

"The color of the seal is an indication of your hit points," she continued. By the time she stopped, Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air.

"Yes, Granger-san?" Mimiru addressed the young witch.

"What do you mean by hit points, Professor?" Hermione asked, "Are you referring to Muggle video games?"

"Indeed," Mimiru answered, "For those of you who aren't familiar with the team, a playable character in a video game has a certain amount of hit points which are deducted after the character is dealt damage. After all the hit points have been exhausted, the character is dead."

She paused before continuing. "For your examination, as I cannot allow you to die, the seal will serve as a medium and absorb all the damage dealt to you. However, be forewarned. That does not mean you will not be able to feel any physical pain."

"So how do these things work?" Seamus asked before hastily adding his name and House.

"As I was saying, the seal gives you a total of three hit points and changes color to indicate the number of points that remain. The seal is currently blue indicating you have not sustained any damage. When the seal is yellow, you are slightly hurt with two hit points remaining. When the seal is red, you have sustained critical damage with one point remaining. The seal will return to its original white after all hit points have been lost. The number of points lost varies depends on the strength of the attack, so take care," she explained, "To make things more interesting, a number will also appear on the seal ranging from -50 to 100 after it returns to its original color. The last student from each House to finish the exam will have points awarded to their House equal to the number on his or her seal."

"And the exam?" Hermione probed.

"As for the examination, it's really quite simple," Mimiru said and her dual colored eyes glimmered with mischief, "I was told that a past professor of yours had his final exam in the form of an obstacle course. My exam is similar except it's a game called ' _Onigokko'_ , meaning 'Demon Chase'. It's somewhat like a game of tag. You will all be separated into random locations on the exam field and confronted by several creatures and beings, some you have studied or encountered before and some you have not. Defend yourselves using what you have learned throughout your studies and experiences until all your hit points have been exhausted.

"And last, but not least, no game of ' _Onigokko'_  is complete without the demon, the one in the game who is 'it'. I will be playing that role and as such will be one of the obstacles you must overcome. If you fail in a battle against me, all your hit points will be lost. So please refrain from holding back your abilities. My assessment on your abilities will not be accurate if you do. Is that understood?"

Most of her students responded favorably, confident in their ability to complete the exam with flying colors.

"Well then," Mimiru commented after observing the reaction from the class, "Quite the confident group. I look forward to seeing all of your strength."

Curiously, Harry watched the small professor close her eyes and crack her knuckles, a manic grin slowly snaking across her face. As she moved her hands, her nails elongated and sharpened to fine tips. When she opened her eyes; they also changed, becoming hardened and feral. She opened her mouth to speak, the peaks of her canines easy to detect.

'Fangs?' Harry thought absently.

" _Boku wa oni desu_ ," she drawled in a deep ominous tone.

In an instant, Harry felt the familiar feeling of a hook digging into his navel and pulling him through time and space. When the feeling dissipated, he landed on the ground with a hard thud. He winced as he stood up, rubbing his sore bottom.

"What is this place?" he said to himself. His current setting was reminiscent of the Forbidden Forest, but he was sure he wasn't there.

"Harry!"

Before he could react, Harry immediately tackled back onto the ground engulfed in a large hug.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, relieved there was someone he knew nearby. She removed herself from the boy and sat up on the ground next to him.

"I'm so glad I found you. Have you seen, Ron?" Hermione asked pointedly, "I only got here a few moments ago, and you're the first person I found."

Harry shook his head. "Same for me. I just got here myself."

Hermione sighed at his answer.

"So, in addition to serving the purpose Professor Asakawa explained to us, these seals were also Portkeys activated after she said that incantation," she surmised, gingerly tracing the edges of the label, "An somewhat advanced technique and very clever. She definitely caught me off guard with that one."

"Me too," Harry said with a nod, "We should try to find the others. We don't know what else Asakawa has planned, so I reckon it would be best to regroup and figure out what do from there."

"Right!" Hermione said as she stood. She gave Harry her hand and helped her fellow Gryffindor up. When they on their feet, both made their way deeper into their surroundings, intent on finding their friends.

-O0o0O-

Mimiru stalked throughout the wooded area of the exam field with a surprised look on her face.

"Some of them fell already. I thought for sure they would last longer than this," she thought aloud, feeling somewhat disappointed. She was hoping for more of a challenge.

"Well, if it isn't the professor herself," a gruff voice called out to her.

Mimiru snorted and turned away from the direction it came in. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Koga grinned as threw his arm over the  _neko's_  shoulders, playfully poking her cheek. "Don't be like that! You should be grateful I came all this way to help you out."

"Believe me, I would not have missed you if you chose not to show up," she said before pulling away from his lax grip, "So how have they been faring?"

"Not as good as I thought," Koga answered with a shrug, "Their magic is more than competent than I expected, but their choices are predictable and most of their strength and stamina is below even the average human's. That being said, it's easy to tell the difference between those with actual combat experience and those without it. The ones that have it are very good, better than some of our candidates at the Auror Academy." He sighed.

"Looks like the learning gap is pretty steep."

"I expected as much," Mimiru inferred with a nod, thoughtfully placing her hand on her chin, "Combat wizardry requires more improvisation and quick thinking, more so than what's involved in traditional dueling. It would be easy to tell who's accustomed to such situations. How about their teamwork?"

"How do you think?" Koga countered, "These eighth years may be clumped together, but their loyalty lies with colors on their robes."

"I was aware of that but hoped the current situation would at least change foster a momentary change." Mimiru looked at the wolf demon expectantly.

"Do you think you can get me a full assessment complied by the end of the week?"

As the Head of Japan's Auror Headquarters in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and one of the main directors of the Auror Academy, Koga was more than capable of assembling a thorough report on her students.

"I suppose I could if you ask me nicely," he answered with a cheeky grin, one fang over his bottom lip.

Mimiru's eyebrow twitched. "I'll do it myself."

Koga sighed, raising his arms and clasping his hands behind his head. "What's with you two? I swear you and that sister of yours act like you don't like me."

"Of course we do. You're just too childish for you own good," Mayaru announced as she stepped into the clearing, approaching the two demons.

"You look like you're about finished," Mimiru commented, giving her sister all of her attention.

Mayaru nodded. "I'm heading out. You should be able to dismantle the plants on your own."

"Of course," Mimiru answered, "I'll have them shipped back to you as soon as possible."

"Don't bother," Mayaru replied, "One of your colleagues seemed interested in cultivating them herself." She chuckled at the dry look on Mimiru's face.

"Of course I'm coming back to give her my assistance!" she added, "I would be liable for any repercussions if I didn't.

Koga huffed and turned away from the two felines. "Geez, I can see when I'm not wanted."

Mayaru rolled her eyes before reaching for Koga's tail and pulling it. "Just do your job."

"I hate it when you do that!"

She smirked. "I know."

"Don't get too frisky. You're not my type," Koga wryly retorted before skulking back into their surroundings before either  _neko_  could reply.

"Anyway, I'll be back by the end of the week with all of the data you need," Mayaru stated, "Perhaps you, Kagome-sama, and I can have lunch?"

"I'll pass," Mimiru replied, "I'll be busy."

"You think that you would put in some time to for your older sister," Mayaru quipped with a knowing grin on her face.

Mimiru scoffed before dashing off, deeper into the surrounding flora. "You would."

-O0o0O-

"We've been walking for ages," Harry complained.

"It hasn't been that long," Hermione argued and continued to move.

The two periodically sent Patronuses during their trek but still haven't found Ron or any of their other peers. Fortunately, their seals were still blue in color.

While navigating their way through the terrain, the duo encountered many creatures and beasts impeding their pursuit. Some were easy to handle like a group of fire crabs menacing cracking their claws or pixies trying to steal their wands and cause a little mischief. Others were more difficult class XXXX and XXXXX creatures. They just barely managed to escape a group of Kelpies and other aquatic beasts when they passed a dark blue lagoon. There were also strange, fluttering pieces of cloth stalking them throughout the woods, possibly Dementors or Lethifolds. Both teens were alert, watching for any sign of danger.

"Harry! Hermione!"

The two turned to see Neville Longbottom running toward them, panting heavily with his robes torn. His seal was red, but, other than that, he looked completely fine.

"What happened to you, Neville?" Hermione asked as she rushed to aid their friend. Harry was right behind her.

"It was completely mad!" Neville exclaimed, "I ended up with Seamus, Dean, and some Hufflepuffs. We traveled together and picked up some others along the way. Once we formed a larger group, this…woman appeared in front of us in the fog."

"A woman?" Hermione repeated, "A witch?"

Neville shook his head. "We thought so at first, but something was off about her. She was so pale and didn't answer when we spoke. She wasn't facing us either, so we were ready to defend ourselves when she started to slip off her clothes." The bashful boy paused, a dark red blush decorating his face.

"What happened next?" Hermione pressed.

"She had this really big snake tattoo from her neck down to her…well—her bottom," Neville answered, "When she didn't respond, some of us attacked her, but she didn't even move. Then the tattoo began to lift off her skin and slithered off her body. It was huge! And, all of sudden, we were surrounded by snakes. Bloody hell, I swear some of them crawled out of her!"

Hermione and Harry both cringed at the graphic explanation. They never encountered anything like that before.

"We tried to hold them off, but we had to retreat. There were so many of them that we ended up being scattered all over," Neville continued, "Some us that fell behind, and she ended up taking all of their hit points."

"What happened when they lost all their hit points?" Harry asked, extremely apprehensive about all the possible outcomes.

"They died just like that," Neville answered, noticeably shaken, "Well, I reckon it's not really dying, but, when they got hit, they went completely white before they disappeared." He stopped speaking and winced, grasping his right upper arm.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione asked and pushed up Neville's sleeve without waiting for answer. Even though he appeared to be in great pain, there was no visible cut or wound on the appendage.

"One of the snakes managed to bite me," Neville replied, "It hurt like hell, but there was no blood or anything."

"Just like Asakawa said," Harry grimly mused, "We're not dying, but we sure as hell can feel like it."

"Sounds right to me," Neville commented.

"If that's the case, everyone must be transported back to the classroom after their hit points are gone, right? That is the only logical explanation," Hermione stated, speaking mostly to herself.

"Did you see Ron with the others?" she asked Neville, growing increasingly worried.

"I don't remember seeing 'im," he answered with a sympathetic look, "I lost track of everyone when we ran away, but I know he wasn't with us before that. Sorry."

"It's alright," Harry said, placing a confronting hand on Hermione's shoulder, "If he's gotten into any trouble he couldn't handle, at least we know he'll end up right we started."

Hermione nodded before composing herself and pressing on. "Let's keep moving."

The trio continued moving forward, conquering all obstacles in their path. However, their fatigue began to become apparent, and it was getting harder for them to make sufficient progress as they advanced. Despite their bodies' protests, they continued until they approached a thicket with bushels of large, overgrown plants obscuring their current path. After using charms to cut away the unruly plant life, they saw a mostly barren field containing gnarled, stretches of unknown vegetation.

"What are these, Neville?" Harry asked the boy; he was the Herbology expert after all.

"I dunno," he said, "I've never seen plants like these before."

He stepped closer to get a better look. Suddenly, he fell back on his bottom, his face ashen.

"What is it?" Hermione asked the disturbed boy.

Neville said nothing but pointed to the plants he was cowering from. Upon closer inspection, their peers could be seen tangled in the vines of the ghastly looking plants and firmly plastered to the ground. The vines covered their bodies any and everywhere they could reach, deeply embedding their tendrils into the flesh of all exposed areas. They viciously delved into unprotected pant legs and arm holes, even pushing their way into opened mouths to take root.

Luckily, their apparent suffering didn't last long. Their seals changed from blue to ranges of yellow then red before becoming pure white. As soon as they did, their peers faded in to nothingness, only leaving behind the hellish, writhing plants.

"Ah!" Neville screamed and tried to shuffle away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, but it was too late.

A vine began to twist itself around Neville's leg and dove into his flesh. He tried to reach for his wand, but another grabbed hold of his arm, curling tightly and digging into his wrist. As he struggled, the color began to drain from his face as his seal simultaneously grew paler until it was a shade of light pink.

Hermione reacted quickly, pointing her wand at the vile creeper.

" _Diffindo_!" she shouted.

The vines were immediately slashed from Neville's body and landed in innumerable pieces around them. A few fragments landed on Hermione's sleeves, but she shook most of them off before kneeling down to help Neville up. Before the duo could raise, the cut pieces of vine began to move with renewed vigor. They drove themselves into the soil before attaching to Hermione and Neville growing at an alarming rate.

" _Diffindo_!" Harry cried, but severing the plants only made matters worse. Each severed piece of vine spawned several more.

Neville, who was in poor condition to being with, began to fade out of sight as Hermione's seal turned yellow then red. Using what strength she had left, Hermione grasped her wand in a shaky grip and mumbled a spell.

" _Everte Statum,_ " she whispered, and Harry was sent flying away from her and Neville, forcing him to leave them behind.

He landed on his stomach some distance away from where Hermione and Neville were being drained. Harry stood to his feet and tried to find the direction he came from, but there were no clues left behind. He stopped and looked down at his seal. It was still blue in color and proof that he was untouched. He couldn't help but be extremely frustrated with Hermione's actions. She sacrificed her fate to save him from certain demise.

'A death that isn't a real death,' Harry had to remind himself. Before he could move forward, a particularly unwelcomed voice called out to him.

"You still around, Potter?"

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he turned to face the Slytherin. He then approached him, noticing Malfoy's seal was yellow and his appearance was a little less than perfect.

"So where's your posse?" Malfoy sneered, "Did you abandon them? Not very noble of the famous Harry Potter."

"Shut up!" Harry shouted and pulled out his wand. He may have spoken on behalf of Malfoy's family during the postwar trials, but there was still a lot of bad blood between the two of them. Malfoy was still the same sniveling little git Harry knew for years, and nothing would change that.

"You're alone too, so how are you any different?" Harry continued harshly, "How many times did you abandon your so-called friends to save your own skin?"

Malfoy's face hardened as he mercilessly whipped out his wand. Harry knew the comment was a low blow, but, at this point, he didn't care.

"You bastard!"

" _Yare yare_. You are the only two remaining in the exam, and you turn on each other."

Asakawa emerged from the shadows, standing a few meters away from the two boys. Harry quickly turned his wand from Malfoy and set his sights on her, the instigator of this entire predicament.

"What happened to everyone?" Harry demanded, his grip on his wand tight.

"You shall find out soon enough," she replied, "I'll send you to them myself."

"And just what are you going to do?" Malfoy queried, also taking a defensive stance against the girl.

"I am the demon, and I have caught my prey," she answered cryptically, "You put up a good fight to make it this far, but the game is over and you both have lost."

Harry and Malfoy sent spell after spell at Asakawa, but she dodged each one before disappearing from sight. She appeared behind them in an instant, breaking the boys' only defense. Harry found an opening and ran as fast as he could, leaving Malfoy behind.

Asakawa crooked her neck and frowned in the direction he went before turning to Malfoy who remained frozen in his spot. She briefly placed her fingertips to his neck before pulling her arm back and striking with absolute precision. Malfoy gasped for air as her claws pierced his neck, cutting his crucial blood vessels.

When she withdrew her claws, Asakawa turned away and began to walk as Malfoy fell to his knees and disappeared behind her.

-O0o0O-

Harry continued running even after he Malfoy's pained screams reached his ears. They only made him run faster. When he paused to catch his breath, a familiar voice called out to him from behind, one he was steadily starting to hate.

"Cowardice does not become you."

"I am not a coward!" Harry asserted through clenched teeth. He turned and looked directly into Asakawa's dual colored eyes. She began circling him like a predator trying to intimidate its next kill.

"Maybe not. Perhaps you utilized the weakness of your enemy," she suggested, saying the last word with disgust, "to execute your own escape."

She paused and sighed. "Honestly, is your rivalry the only thing that matters to you in a situation like this?"

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Asakawa. She arched one thin eyebrow and didn't attempt to shield herself.

" _Everte Statum!_ " he shouted. As expected, the spell made Asakawa fly back in the air, but the movements of her body were completely under her control. She twirled in the air and landed onto her feet land with inhuman grace only a short distance away.

"Your power is great, but your magic will not be so effective on me," Asakawa told Harry, "You have lost, Potter."

As she slowly raised her right hand, Harry watched mesmerized when flames began to lick and engulf the points of her claws before immersing her entire palm in dark red fire. She slashed her hand downwards and lines of fire spiraled in Harry's direction.

" _Protego_!" Harry shouted, but the shield charm did not work. The fire were undeterred and made direct contact with him. He screeched in agony as the flames covered his body and burned through his robes; the sensation was unbearable. Within seconds, he felt the pull of the Portkey activating just before he disappeared.

-O0o0O-

"Harry!" Ron shouted when his best friend plopped down on his seat next to him, hitting his head on the table. Harry groaned and lifted up his head, pressing a hand to his injury. The redhead was beaming with Hermione by his side; she abandoned her spot in the front row to be with her friend and boyfriend.

"Ron, what happened to you?" Harry asked, lowering his hand.

"I was just telling Hermione," Ron began to explain, "I ended alone before I ran into Ernie and Padma. We were doing fine until this mangy looking fellow showed up. He was bloody fast and knocked us out without even trying. Then he called up a bunch of wolves, and that's all I remember before getting back here," Ron paused and took a deep breath, "Those bites were brutal they were."

"How did you get back?" Hermione asked Harry, "You were the last one to get here right after Malfoy."

Harry nodded and answered, "Asakawa did me in. I think she conjured fire and attacked me with it."

"Really?" she commented, "So it was a duel?"

"Not really," Harry clarified, "It just sort of appeared around her hands, and she threw it at me."

Hermione scoffed. "Not possible. She must have been using a wandless magic technique."

"Either way, I'm not bad mouthing her again," Ron remarked, shaking his head, "That kid's pretty wicked." He paused and looked closely at Harry's face.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"How'd you get that writing on your forehead?" Ron inquired.

"What writing?" Harry responded. He touched his forehead but feel nothing odd or out of place.

"I see it too," Hermione added.

"I think it says ' _Oni'_ ," Ron read, struggling somewhat to pronounce the foreign word. As he did, Harry noticed black lettering appearing on him as well.

"You have it too," Harry said.

"What?" Ron said in a panicked voice, "What's it say?"

"It's still appearing," Harry said, "I can't make it out yet."

"Poor strategic maneuvers."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard Asakawa's voice over their heads and saw the small professor leaning over their table with an inquisitive look on her face. Behind her, the rest of the class began to scream and rave as letters appeared on each and every one of their foreheads as well.

Asakawa quietly moaned and pushed herself up before walking in the front of the classroom. The students stared at the professor in combination of fear and awe. She plopped down on top of her desk, looking mildly disappointed.

"First things first," she began, "The last students to lose all their hit points were Abbott-san of Hufflepuff, Boot-san of Ravenclaw, Malfoy-san of Slytherin, and Potter-san of Gryffindor. Please read the number on your seal, and that will be the number of points added to your House."

The students read their seals according to the order their names were called, their housemates awaiting the results.

"-2," Hannah announced sadly.

"17," Terry read, nodding slightly.

"82," Malfoy read, and his Slytherin classmates began to applaud. He didn't seem to share their cheerful sentiments.

"-27?" Harry read in a confused voice.

"That's not fair!" Seamus shouted, angrily standing in his seat and glaring at the professor.

"That is irrelevant," Asakawa calmly told him, "I informed you the seals were randomly numbered. Because of that, no one in your House had any more value than anyone else."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" he insisted and pointed to the Slytherin corner of the room, "Those snakes have done nothing to deserve that many points!"

A majority of the class murmured in agreement.

"This whole thing was a setup! A crock!"

Asakawa's lips pressed into a thin line. "I disagree. The exam served its purpose."

She stood before talking again, pacing the classroom as she spoke.

"Despite the nature of this course, there is no possible way for you all to be educated on each and every creature, monster, and demon you may or may not encounter. You must be able to assess the situation, quickly determine a strategic course of action, and utilize your skills and abilities accordingly. Any areas you were lacking in were the cause of your downfall, and you have been marked accordingly."

She paused in front of Pansy, lightly tapping the writing on her forehead. It read "Insufficient Knowledge of Combative Magic".

"You must also learn how to utilize the skills and talents of others, not focus on a single person's or group's wellbeing, and ignore those you have past grievances with to promote survival and success. That being said, you may have noticed that some of your classmates have been marked with the names of one of the four Houses."

Asakawa waited for the class to look around the room and observe the markings. Combined, "Gryffindor", "Ravenclaw", and "Hufflepuff" showed up exclusively on the foreheads of Slytherin students. Malfoy was among them with a "Gryffindor" brand.

"I placed you in an environment where you were separated amongst yourselves and where your knowledge was extremely limited," Asakawa began once more, her voice thick with emotion. It was almost as if she were suppressing a horrible memory, but everyone was too upset and angry to care.

"Instead of disregarding preexistent prejudices and unifying to combat a common enemy, you left your companions, classmates, and even your friends to slaughter. It was a rather pathetic display of cowardice and incompetence, one I was not prepared to witness."

"But don't misunderstand me," she interjected, sufficiently silencing the impending uproar, "Your powers are great, far greater than I expected, but there is still much for me to teach you."

Asakawa returned to her desk and sat in her chair, swiveling it so that she faced away from the class. "You are dismissed."

Most of the students wasted no time leaving Asakawa's presence. Harry and Ron stood and waited at the door for Hermione; the witch in question had made her way to Asakawa's desk.

"But professor I have some quest—" Hermione began, but she swiftly cut her off.

"Save your comments for our next class, Granger-san. There will be time for you questions then."

Hermione huffed and retreated from Asakawa's desk to the exit, bypassing Ron and Harry. It was apparent to them that she was heading for the library to seek the answers she was denied.

When the door to her classroom closed with an angry slam, Asakawa tiredly placed her head in her hands. The day was hardly over, and she was already exhausted.

-O0o0O0-

Kagome stretched her hands high above her head as her last student trailed out of the classroom. The period was more eventful than she expected, but it was also much more fun.

'So far so good!' she thought, 'But I have a lot of ground to cover.'

When she lowered her hands, Kagome saw a barn owl fly into her classroom, holding a small note in its beak as it hovered in front of her.

"Hello there," Kagome greeted it as she took the note. The owl then perched on her desk, lightly ruffling its feathers.

"An emergency faculty meeting in the Hospital Wing?" she questioned as she read the note, "I have a bad feeling about this."

She sighed before folding the note and placing it on her desk. She exited the room and made her way to the indicated meeting spot. McGonagall was standing in front of the entrance, seemingly waiting for her with no other faculty members present.

"Headmistress?" she addressed her.

"Professor Higurashi," McGonagall replied sternly, "Do you know anything about this?"

"This?" Kagome repeated and looked past her.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey was tending to a large group of students with large boils on their foreheads spewing yellow pus onto the floor in foul smelling puddles.

McGonagall sighed before she stated, "Please follow me to meet with the other faculty in a more private location. I'll explain everything there."

Kagome gulped before following her strict boss, feeling less like a teacher and more like a student by the second.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Poor, Kagome. And she had such high hopes for the day. Don't worry! She'll be able to salvage it. I hope you've enjoyed this installment and eagerly await the next one.
> 
> Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (revised 12.07.2013)


	4. Chapter 3: Damage Control! Avert the Ministry Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, guys! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing: kakashixangela, Illusive Man, heieisbest, Valleygoat, Lorelei evans, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Mimiru, k-popluver4eva, Jayne, Fanfic Fan (2x), SpasticFreak, HarryMalfoyPotter, updaternow (2x), KagomeMalfoyPotter, Guest, HarryKagomeFan, Mistra Rose, kittyrsocute, Applejax XD, HisSecretLover18, Vertigo Venom, kid love, The Path of Supreme Conquest, KagomeYukiNiwa, and dark-wolf-howl from FF .net! X3
> 
> As for the pairings in this piece, let it be known that the only original pairs from the epilogue that I ship are Ron/Hermione and Neville/Hannah. Everyone else is fair game. ;D

_**Chapter 3: Damage Control! Avert the Ministry Crisis** _

_**Present, Wednesday at Noon, September 2, 1998** _

McGonagall led Kagome through the castle, passed a few loitering students and ghosts, and finally stopped at the end an unoccupied corridor. The older woman lifted her wand and tapped the centermost brick on the wall. It and the other surrounding bricks began to wiggle and moved to create an opening the size of a large doorway. Kagome saw most of the faculty assembled beyond it, Mimiru included. The  _neko_  was reclining against the opposite wall with her arms folded over her chest. She appeared completely innocent, but Kagome knew better.

'Such a guilty stance,' Kagome thought as she eyed her partner, 'I should have known she had something to do with this.'

When she and McGonagall walked inside the hidden alcove, the magical barrier returned to its previous position and sealed everyone inside.

"Well then," McGonagall began, calling all attention, "The reason we're all here is to address the current situation in the Infirmary brought on by the eighth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"Excuse me," Kagome politely interrupted, "but what happened exactly?"

"Indeed!" Slughorn agreed, "We need all of the details."

"Our students are frantic!" Sprout added, "What in Merlin's name happened?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, searching for answers. Kagome shifted closer to her silent partner, claiming a spot by her side. Even if Mimiru was the one at fault, she would still stand in her defense if needed.

Mimiru took a deep breath before she answered, "What the students are currently experiencing is a mild curse that was triggered when they tried to spell away the effects of the seals I used during my lesson."

McGonagall cleared her throat when everyone began to speak in a loud uproar, protesting the drastic action.

"Everyone, please settle down," she stated calmly, "For those of you who weren't aware, Professor Asakawa arranged a practical exam for all upperclassmen to assess their current abilities and skills in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The students were given wearable seals that served as portkeys to transport them to the test field which also absorbed any damaged the students sustained. The seals were sent here prior to the beginning of this term to be bewitched for such purposes.

"However, there is an additional bewitchment she failed to inform me of. Apparently after each student was struck down, the cause of their defeat appeared their foreheads in black letters. In attempts to remove the lettering, the students activated the curse causing the formation of large boils in their place."

Kagome laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck as the rest of the faculty murmured amongst themselves. She couldn't understand what they were saying but suspected it was nothing good.

"I see," she uttered, "So, all things considered, what's the protocol for something like this?"

"According to the terms of your employment, such an incident should be reported directly to the Hogwarts Board of Governors and the Ministry of Magic," McGonagall continued, looking at both foreign professors, "More importantly, such actions will not be tolerated in this castle or on its grounds. Any unauthorized commission of magical acts especially those that serve as punishment to students will be swiftly dealt with."

"I understand why you're upset, but I don't think it's necessary to report this incident," Kagome interjected, "Mimiru may have made a slight miscalculation in her planning, but she shouldn't be punished so harshly. I mean, it's not like she planned on leaving them like this, right?" She looked at Mimiru expectantly.

"I have a remedy for it in my office," Mimiru replied, "The effects will be immediately nullified after it is administered. I planned to administer it at the conclusion of today's classes."

"Very well," McGonagall assessed, "Kagome, I want you to distribute it during you next class period. I'll make an announcement to ensure that every eighth year attends it."

"Yes, McGonagall-sama," she replied with a nod.

"Heads of Houses, try to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible," McGonagall continued to give out orders, "Make sure that word of this does not leave the castle."

Despite the reservations they had about this predicament, Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout agreed. The last thing the school needed after reopening so soon after the close of the war was more bad publicity.

"And Mimiru."

The girl nodded as her name was called, standing unafraid before her superior.

The Headmistress sighed before addressing her as though she were speaking to one of her students.

"I commend your efforts, but do not make a habit of this behavior. No one else here wants the Ministry here anymore than you do. No more foul ups, and no more secrets. Is that understood?"

Mimiru nodded. "Yes. I apologize and will strive to be more informative in the future."

"We'll take care of this right away, McGonagall-sama," Kagome added.

McGonagall nodded and reopened the pathway. The two girls quickly left their colleagues behind in the hidden room and ventured down the corridor.

"Geez, that really scared me! I thought we were fired for sure!" Kagome exclaimed after deeply exhaling.

"You get the antidote and meet me in my office before class starts," she told Mimiru as she walked by her side.

"I got it," Mimiru replied with a nod.

"And try to be more careful," Kagome warned her, "I don't want you to change anything you've already planned, but keep in mind that McGonagall-sama's really sticking her neck out for us. Any mistake we make from now on can reflect badly on her and the school."

"Again, I got it," Mimiru iterated.

Kagome smiled. For someone who knew Mimiru as well as she did, she could tell that as sarcastic and dry as her words sounded that she was being sincere.

"And we are going to have a little heart-to-heart chat after you get there" Kagome quipped, jokingly wagging her finger, "No more secrets between partners."

"It wasn't a secret," Mimiru remarked, "The information was just revealed prematurely."

Kagome sighed and shook her head as her partner went in the opposite direction to her classroom. She began walking to hers, her head clouded with all recent events.

'With all the commotion, I bet no one from our Ministry will stay after all of the tests are over with,' she mused in disappointment, 'Too bad. I would have enjoyed catching up with everyone.'

Due to her inattention, Kagome collided with another person and landed backward onto the cold, stone floor.

" _Itai_!" she whimpered, wincing from the pain in her bottom. She fully opened her eyes when pale, masculine hand appeared in her view leading up to a familiar, blond face.

"It's you, Malfoy-kun," Kagome remarked as she grabbed the younger boy's hand.

"Yeah," Draco said as he helped her stand to her feet, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Kagome replied with a smile, dusting off her skirt, "I wasn't watching were I was going anyway."

Before the conversation could continue, a hunchbacked man with bulging eyes who Kagome recognized as Argus Filch, one of the faculty members she met during the welcoming feast, walked over to Draco and grabbed him by his arm.

"There you are, Malfoy!" he sneered, "You won't be getting away from me that easily!"

"Let go of me, you stupid Squib!" Draco snarled, trying to jerk away.

"How dare you? You filthy Death Eater!"

"Hold on, Filch-san!" Kagome interjected harshly, "Malfoy-kun is with me." She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to her side when Filch loosened his grip.

"Are you sure, professor? I'm certain I saw him trespassing in the restricted section of the school," Filch asked; he almost sounded disappointed that he wouldn't get to discipline a student.

"Yes, I am," Kagome iterated in a hard tone, "I told Malfoy-kun to report to me after the faculty meeting regarding the incident in the eighth year DADA class. Do you have a problem with that?"

Filch shook his head. "No, professor. I understand completely. I apologize for the misunderstanding."

When the caretaker began to walk away, Kagome began her trek in the opposing direction, pulling Draco behind her. After walking a few feet, she stopped and let go of his hand.

"Thank you," Draco said gratefully. He wasn't expecting to escape punishment from Filch with such little difficulty, but it won't matter much later. It won't be long before him or someone else found another excuse to chastise him.

"I was just getting us both out of an unpleasant situation. No harm done," Kagome said with a smile. She didn't mention the fact that he insulted Filch and antagonized him further especially since the much older caretaker did the same thing himself.

'Why in the world would he call Malfoy-kun a "Death Eater" of all things? It must be a British term. I wonder what it means.'

Kagome was brought out of her reverie when she noticed Draco rub his forehead from the corner of her eye before pulling out his wand and pointing it toward his face.

"Hold it! I wouldn't recommend that," Kagome suggested.

She placed her hand over Draco's to stop him from casting a spell. Slowly, he pulled his hand away and put his wand back in the folds of his robes. Once it was safely withdrawn, he looked at Kagome with an unreadable look in his piercing grey eyes. It seemed as though he wasn't used to experiencing such a gentle touch like hers for a very long time.

"Malfoy-kun, why don't you come with me, so my partner can help us remove that nasty mark?" Kagome asked kindly, "You are in my next class after all."

Draco shrugged. "Sure, Professor Higurashi."

Kagome beamed and grabbed Draco's hand again and began walking once more. As he obediently followed by her side, he tried to ignore the pleasant sensation of his hand completely engulfed by the warmth of the smaller, softer appendage that led him.

'She's such an insistent woman,' he thought and decided that, for the moment, he didn't mind.

The duo stopped in front of a classroom on the third floor on the east wing of the castle. Kagome let go of Draco's hand and announced as she opened the door, "Here we are!"

As Kagome expected, Mimiru was standing inside the room by her desk with a leather bag over her shoulder.

"Did you bring it?" Kagome asked as she approached her.

"Of course," she answered.

The young girl briefly raised an eyebrow at Draco but said nothing about his presence. He was noticeably irritated with her company and glared at her heatedly.

Mimiru reached into the bag and withdrew a small vial. She held it in her hand for a few seconds before tossing it across the room. Instinctively, Kagome quickly reached up and caught it in her fist. She lowered her hand and opened it to observe the contents of the vial, curiously regarding the clear liquid it contained.

"So if our eighth years drink this, it will remedy those little facial markings of yours?" she questioned.

Mimiru shrugged her shoulders. "Who can say?"

She walked toward the door with the leather bag still on her shoulder. Kagome looked at the girl quizzically as she bypassed her and approached Draco. Without pausing in her stride, she thrust the bag into Draco's chest. He reacted quickly and wrapped his arms around it before it could hit the ground.

"I'd stay with you," she began, pausing in the doorway, "but I still have a class to teach, and I have to meet McGonagall-sama immediately afterward."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome remarked, "I'll see you later, and we'll talk then."

Mimiru nodded before closing the door behind her.

As soon as she left, Kagome turned and watched as Draco took it upon himself to remove a vial from the bag to examine the contents of it. He meticulously turned it over in one of his hands while he supported the leather bag with the other.

There wasn't much Draco could tell about the strange potion by sight alone, but Severus Snape, his late godfather and dear friend, taught him to always examine any foreign potion given to him no matter what the circumstances where. The antidote had no distinct color, so he couldn't conclude anything from it. Using his teeth, he pulled the cork from the vial and took a delicate sniff of the potion; there was no questionable odor he could detect.

'I guess it's safe,' he thought with a slight sneer on his face, 'I seriously doubt that she'd give us anything lethal after all she put us through.'

Draco quickly downed the contents of the vial in a single gulp. Within seconds, he could feel a warming sensation on his forehead and assumed the potion was working.

Kagome couldn't help but admire Draco as he carefully examined the potion before ingesting it. Granted there was no need to perform such a check and Draco's attempts were novice at best, it was worth noting his knowledge of potions.

'He just seems so unpassionate about being here. You wouldn't expect him to show such dedication to Potions with that kind of attitude,' she mused, 'And there's still the presence of that dark aura on his arm. He's wearing long sleeves again, so I can't see what's causing it.'

She decided to let the matter drop for now; the weak aura wasn't strong enough to harm him or anyone else.

"Looks like everything's as good as new!" she exclaimed with grin, looking at Draco's unblemished forehead.

"Yeah," he remarked as he walked to her. He handed Kagome the bag full of antidote which she readily received and placed on the floor by her desk.

"Well then, I suppose we have nothing else to do other than wait for everyone else to show up," Kagome stated and looked at Draco hopefully, "Do you mind keeping me company until then?"

Draco snorted before he replied as politely as possible, "I might as well. I doubt that they're doing anything worthwhile in the common room."

" _Arigato_ , Malfoy-kun!" Kagome replied, undeterred from his response.

As Draco took a seat in the front row, Kagome sat on top of her desk and began talking to him enthusiastically, asking questions about the school, his House, and anything else she could think of. He grumbled but answered her queries as he watched the petite professor wearing a bright smile on her face while a small one began to grow on his.

-O0o0O-

Hidden in the eighth years' common room, students loudly swore as the curse tied to the markings on their forehead persisted. Pus from their spewing boils pooled on the stone floors leaving sticky, foul-smelling puddles of yellow-green fluid. The students who didn't attempt to remove the writing retreated to their dormitories or the castle hallways to avoid being caught laughing at their unlucky peers. The Slytherins were nowhere in sight.

"I told you not to mess with it," Hermione said matter-of-factly as she watched Ron with a frown on her face. The redhead was holding the sleeve of his robes to his forehead in an attempt to stop the streams of pus.

"Well, how in blazes was I supposed to know that something like this would happen?" Ron sneered.

Harry fought the urge to chuckle. As infuriating as the whole situation was, he was glad he didn't attempt to remove his markings like the others did, and it was hard not to find the humor in watching everyone else try.

Abruptly, Professor McGonagall's voice resounded within the walls of the common room, cutting through the harsh words flying back and forth between the marked students.

"All eighth year students who attended Professor Asakawa's class, please report to Professor Higurashi's classroom for the regularly scheduled instruction period. Absences will not be tolerated."

As soon as McGonagall finished, a few students—mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who didn't bother to spell away their markings—began walking toward the portrait hole. Hermione quickly took the lead amongst her fellow Gryffindors. She paused when she noticed several of her other peers had not moved and Harry and Ron weren't by her side.

"Well?" she questioned as she turned to the two boys, clearly irritated.

Harry sighed and stood up to join her, as did Ron several seconds later. Within minutes, all of the eighth year Gryffindors were on their way to Higurashi's classroom regardless of their cursed state.

"Hey, Potter, Weasley," Seamus called out.

Harry inclined his head slightly in Seamus's direction while Ron kept his eyes facing forward to avoid spraying pus around the hall.

"Higurashi's got a nice pair on her, don't you think?" Seamus said slyly, "How bout it? C or D-cup? Maybe even bigger?"

How he managed to smirk like that with pus sliding down his face was beyond Harry.

"Idiots!" Hermione harshly commented before walking ahead of the group with the other girls who thought the same. She didn't leave earshot before Seamus coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "A".

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she waited for her class minus Draco to arrive. As expected, she was extremely anxious about her upcoming class period and the recent developments didn't help. Although McGonagall made the formal announcement about ten minutes ago, no one has arrived. She leaned against her desk as she repeatedly tossed one of the antidote-containing vials up in the air and caught it.

"Do you think everyone will show up, Malfoy-kun?" Kagome asked the silent boy sitting in front of her.

Draco shrugged his shoulders before he replied, "I don't know for sure."

'I bet there would have been better results if McGonagall-sama mentioned the antidote,' Kagome thought before placing the vial on her desktop.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Hermione was the first to arrive in the classroom. Kagome noticed she was slightly out of breath, and her face was flushed.

"Hello, Granger-chan," she cheerfully greeted the young student; "I should have known you would get here first."

The blush on Hermione's face deepened when she took a seat on the front row, making sure she was on the opposite side of the room from Draco's seat. She cast a curious look in his direction before turning her attention to the new professor.

"Well, I'm afraid the pace everyone else set was a little too slow for me! I wanted to get here as soon as possible," Hermione said while pulling out a few rolls of parchment, an ink well, and a fresh quill from her bag.

"So everyone is coming?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Of course," Hermione answered, "They're just lagging behind."

Soon after they spoke, more students began to arrive, each having various stages of the curse on their foreheads and all Gryffindors distinguished by the red of their robes. Kagome cringed when she heard pus splashing onto the floor as they walked inside. She immediately recognized Harry and Ron entering the classroom with a group of other boys. They sat toward the middle of the classroom on the same side that Hermione did.

As more students filed into the room, Kagome noticed the other Houses were finally making an appearance. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs flocked to the area occupied by the Gryffindors. When Blaise and Pansy entered, they took the unoccupied seats next to Draco as the other Slytherins that gathered around them. Kagome frowned; the class was noticeably divided.

After about five or ten minutes, the classroom was filled with students in their seats and pus accumulating on the floor. Kagome grew more and more nervous at seeing the room so full with everyone wearing scornful expressions on their faces.

'Talk about a tough crowd,' she thought wryly, 'At least they're not mad at me.' As much as she supported her partner, she did not envy her situation.

Before calling the class to order, Kagome retrieved the bag that contained the antidote from her desktop. She then began to speak, turning to face her students holding the bag comfortably in her arms.

"Hello, everyone. I'm so glad you all decided to attend my class despite the circumstances," she stated with a cheerful grin, "There are a lot of things we need to take care of for our first class, but let's take care of your foreheads before that."

She started walking down the aisles in front of each bench and deposited a vial in front of each student. The pus puddles were problematic to maneuver around, but she managed to do so without staining her shoes with the infectious secretions. When she finished, everyone eagerly took the potion and were relieved when all of their markings began to disappear.

"Well, that's taken care of. If only all of this pus was cleaned up," Kagome thought aloud. With a grimace on her face, she looked down at the large, sticky yellow-green oozes from the back of the classroom.

After she spoke, she heard several students utter the scouring incantation,  _Scourge,_ and the pus puddles were quickly cleansed away. Kagome recognized Hermione, Harry, Blaise, and Draco among those who took the initiative to cast the spell along with other students she didn't know. She smiled when the room was completely spotless and made her way back to the head of the classroom to address them again.

"For starters," Kagome began, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. You may call me Professor Higurashi or Higurashi-sensei. As you already know, I'm new here, so please treat me kindly."

She turned around and picked up a piece of parchment from her desk. "I'd like to start today by calling roll. I know I may be your professor and not many of your other professors do this, but I hope to get to know everyone personally and have an enjoyable year together. If you would, please raise your hand or say 'here' to let me know who you are."

Kagome opened the parchment and began to read off the names.

"Hannah Abbott," she announced. A pretty blonde Hufflepuff raised her hand and smiled. Kagome returned it before she continued.

Next on the list was Susan Bones, another Hufflepuff who sat beside Hannah who raised her hand. Kagome remembered hearing that name around the Ministry after arriving in London. Many of her family members were government officials who were killed just before the start of the war.

'Just another example of the war's many casualties.'

Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, uttered "here" when Kagome called his name. The next name was Lavender Brown, a curly haired Gryffindor. She was followed by Michael Corner, another Ravenclaw with unkempt shoulder length hair. Tracey Davis, the first Slytherin on the list, delicately raised her hand before slowly lowering it.

The next three on the roster were boys: a Hufflepuff seated on Hannah's other side named Justin Finch-Fletchley, an Irish Gryffindor at the back of the class named Seamus Finnigan, and a blond Ravenclaw sitting in between Michael and Terry called Anthony Goldstein.

"Hermione Granger," Kagome read of the list with little error. The eager student raised her hand while saying "here", smiling. Kagome nodded in her direction before moving on.

Daphne Greengrass, a pale, dark-haired Slytherin raised her hand in the same manner Tracey did. Next on the list were Sue Li, Neville Longbottom, and Ernest Macmillan, a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff, respectively.

"Draco Malfoy," Kagome read. Draco responded with an uninterested "here". She smiled briefly at the blond boy before continuing down the list.

Theodore Nott, a tall and frail boy, and Pansy Parkinson both in Slytherin came next. Pansy briefly smirked in Kagome's direction, obviously recalling their first meeting on the train, before she continued reading.

The next names on the roll, Padma and Parvati Patil, gave Kagome a little trouble pronouncing them properly, but the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor twins gladly said their name for her, which she proudly repeated.

"Harry Potter," Kagome read off the list but didn't receive an immediate reply. Looking over at him, Kagome noticed he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Potter-kun?" Kagome repeated but still no answer.

With a wide grin, Ron elbowed his classmate in the arm and broke the boy from his daze. Startled, he jerked his head in Kagome's direction.

"H-he-here!" Harry stammered, his peers laughing at his absentmindedness.

Kagome held the list of names directly in front of her face to hide the shaking from her stifled giggles. The messy haired boy was definitely cute with his expressive eyes of brilliant green and other equally handsome features. The blush that lit up his pale cheeks was notably adorable.

'But I wonder what has him so distracted,' she thought. Kagome sent the embarrassed Gryffindor a reassuring smile before continuing.

"Za…chair…as Smith."

"You can call me Zach," he, a Hufflepuff, told her gruffly from his seat. Kagome nodded and continued, disregarding his unpleasant attitude.

Dean Thomas was the next name on the list followed by Ron Weasley who both answered with a short "hey".

"Blaise Zabini," she read the last name on her roll, pronouncing it correctly because of their previous encounter.

Instead of raising his hand, he winked in Kagome's direction causing a small tint of pink to highlight her cheeks.

"I'm here, professor," he uttered in a slow, sensual drawl.

"I see," Kagome quietly replied with a slight roll of her eyes as she placed the parchment back on her desk.

"Let me explain a few things about this course," she stated, "All of the material can be broken down into two main parts. The first is a conceptual portion where you will be responsible for knowing certain information about the subject matter, being able to apply that information, and making necessary conclusions. The second is a practical portion where you'll get some real life experience with the material.

"Because this course is relatively new outside of Asia, there aren't any required texts you need to bring to class. I will provide you with exerts from translated works for class discussion and homework. If you would like to read further, I have a few books on hand that you might like." She chuckled when she heard murmurs of disappointment from her students.

"Also," Kagome began anew, "I'll have regular tutoring hours scheduled throughout the term and will be open for any additional help outside of class or these office hours. I want you all to do well in this course and am willing to work as hard as you are to make that happen."

She looked around the classroom thoughtfully before speaking again.

"And, since you all had a rough day so far, I'll end class early, but be sure you're here next time ready to work!" Kagome declared.

The classroom cheered and applauded before quickly scrambling out of the classroom. The only students who remained were Hermione, who regretfully packed away all of her things; Ron and Harry, who were both waiting for her; and a group of Slytherins made of Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy approaching the petite professor. Blaise took the lead and brazenly leaned against Kagome's desk, looking at her with a smug expression.

"So, Kagome—"

"That's Professor Higurashi to you, Zabini-kun," Kagome quickly cut off the smooth talker, crossing her arms over her chest, "As your teacher, I can't have you calling me by my first name."

"Why so formal, love?" Blaise questioned, undiscouraged, "I still stand by what I said on the train. I look forward to the end of October."

"Forgive him, professor," Pansy interjected half-heartedly, "He is undoubtedly incorrigible."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I can tell."

"Well, since we all have the time, why don't you join us, and we'll show you our favorite haunts around the castle?" Blaise continued, flashing a charming grin.

"Tempting offer, but I'll have to pass. I have some work to do before my next class," Kagome replied as she took a seat at her desk.

"See you at dinner then?" Blaise suggested, "I'll save you a seat at the Slytherin table."

"I'll see what I can do for you," Kagome remarked, "Now, if you would?"

"Take a hint, mate," Theo commented, "Let's get going already."

"Very well, Theo," Blaise stated with a sigh, "Coming, Draco?"

"Yeah," Draco answered with a nod. Before joining his friends, he turned to Kagome, his expression unreadable.

"See you, professor."

Kagome grinned. " _Ja ne_ , Malfoy-kun."

When the Slytherins left, only the three Gryffindors remained.

"I'm sorry that I disappointed you, Granger-chan, but you all look like you could use a break," Kagome told the female Gryffindor once she finished putting her things away.

"No problem, professor. Thank you for being so considerate," Hermione replied, "But when will you start having your office hours? I would like to read some of the supplementary material you mentioned, if you don't mind that is."

Kagome chuckled. "I'll schedule them once I meet with my other classes and figure out everyone's schedule. I wouldn't want to interrupt anyone else's period."

Behind Hermione, Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'll wrestle acromantulas if it meant I could miss Asakawa's class."

Although he didn't intend to let anyone hear him, Kagome did.

"You three have a good day, and try not to let Mimiru get you down too much," she said, "She may be a bit…eccentric, but her intentions are good. She wants to help you as much as I do."

Sadly, the trio before her didn't seem too convinced.

"How did you end up working with someone like her anyway?" Harry blurted.

During the class period, he couldn't help but compare the two girls which caused his earlier lapse in attention. They were completely opposite in in attitude and temperament. It was nearly inconceivable to think they could work together peacefully let alone be friends outside of work.

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded him in a harsh whisper.

"It's fine, Granger-chan," Kagome remarked before focusing on Harry.

"The two of us have been partners since I started working for our Ministry," she answered, wearing an oddly wistful look, "Sometimes, the most unlikely pair works together the best."

Not expecting or completely comprehending the cryptic answer, Harry shrugged.

"We'll leave you to your work, professor," Hermione said, "Harry and I will see you tomorrow morning for your history class."

"I look forward to it."

Once the trio left, Kagome reclined at her desk. She really didn't have anything to take care of but didn't want to risk being late for her last session of the day or be stuck with a tenacious Blaise on her hands.

'Working here is so different from being at the Ministry,' she thought.

Back in Japan, most of her projects overlapped, and she was constantly running all over the place trying to get her work done. If she wasn't in her office or in the field in Japan, she travelled to other Asian Ministries for assignments, mostly in China or India. Moments of inactivity like this were few and far between, but, most of the time, she really enjoyed keeping active.

She snorted. 'I'm sure I'll be wishing it was this quiet around here in a few weeks.'

-O0o0O-

"Where are you going?" Draco asked Blaise. The two of them along with Theo were waiting in their dormitory for dinner to start when the dark-skinned boy stood and headed for the door.

"Nipping by Kagome's office to escort her to the Great Hall," he answered with a smirk, "Did you think I'd let her blow me off so easily?"

Realizing the double entendre, Blaise deviously chuckled. "Well, at least not in this sense."

"Oh! I have got to see this," Theo stated as he joined Blaise.

Draco sighed and stood up from his bed to walk alongside the other two Slytherins as they left.

"You know," Blaise began when they exited the portrait hole, "the two of you could use a little romantic diversion. How about Daphne's sister for you, Draco? She's pretty fit."

"Her?" he uttered incredulously.

Like her older sister, Astoria was petite, pale, and perfectly groomed to be the wife of any wealthy, pureblood male. In other words, explicably dull.

Blaise laughed at the revolted look on Draco's face. "I'm not suggesting a formal marriage proposal. A quick shag is all you need."

He snorted. "I'll pass."

"As if Pansy would let that happen anyway," Theo added, "She'd sooner drink armadillo bile than let another girl paw at you."

"Jealous?" Draco quipped, knowing Theo had a crush on their female companion. As he expected, Theo quickly clammed up.

When the three boys reached Higurashi's classroom and opened the door, she was on her feet walking toward them.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"What do you think?" Blaise asked as he held out his arm to her, "Come on, love. Dinner's already started."

Higurashi rolled her eyes. "You know, girls don't appreciate it when a suitor is too forward."

He artfully smirked. "So you consider me your suitor then?"

"Well, at the very least, you're determined," Higurashi remarked with small sigh and shrugged, "I guess I could humor you for a little while."

"You can't be serious," Theo said, "I wouldn't encourage him, professor. He'll never leave you alone."

"Well," she softly admitted, "I also don't remember the way to the Great Hall. Think you guys could show me the way?"

"I'll gladly show you around as long as you'll have me," Blaise offered.

"I'll take you up on that offer, but you can put your arm down. I won't be taking it, Zabini-kun."

After the newly formed group began walking down the corridor, Theo asked, "What does that mean anyway?"

"Huh?" Higurashi replied.

"That thing you're always saying after Blaise's name," Theo clarified.

"I believe it means 'sexy'," Blaise said smugly.

Theo snorted. "If so, Professor Higurashi has a wide range of tastes. She called Draco and Potter that too."

Blaise shrugged. "I suppose it's a variable term. I'll accept Draco as being reasonably close to my sex appeal, but Potter is too much of a tosser."

Draco sighed when Higurashi began to loudly laugh. His two classmates were getting far too comfortable with her.

'Wankers.'

"That's not even close!" Higurashi stated, "I guess you could say it's the equivalent of Mr. in English. In my language, it's called an honorific. – _Kun_  is used for boys and – _chan_  is the female equivalent. Both of those are usually used among friends. – _san_  is another common honorific that's more formal than the other two." She paused and looked at the three expectantly.

"Does it bother you to be addressed like that? I can stop if you like."

"It's fine," Draco replied.

Theo shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. I just thought you were calling them 'arseholes' or something."

Once again, Higurashi began to chuckle. "I could never do something that underhanded!"

"I think they're darling, love," Blaise added, "but, if it would make you more comfortable, you can stop using them with me."

"No way!" Higurashi exclaimed, growing slightly pink in her cheeks, "That's far too intimate."

Draco fought the urge to plant his face in his palm. Higurashi unintentionally gave Blaise another goal in his mental checklist as he tried to woo her.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. 'Not that she'll fall for it.'

As he observed the Asian woman, Draco could partly see why Blaise was so insistent about pursuing her. Higurashi was clearly beautiful, seemingly intelligent, pleasant to be around, and explicably unattainable. More than enough to whet a cunning and ambitious Slytherin's appetite.

'There's more to her than that,' he thought in hindsight.

Her current appearance gave no indication that she would have defended him in front of Filch so earnestly. For someone so small and carefree, Higurashi could be intimidating when she wanted to be. He decided to put the incident in the back of his mind. As far as Draco was concerned, he didn't want or need anyone to jump to his rescue. He was also sure that whatever concern Higurashi showed him wouldn't last long.

When the group entered the dining hall, Higurashi walked ahead to the faculty table.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with us?" Blaise questioned her.

Turning over her shoulder with a smirk, she said, "I'll pass. See you around."

When the boys took a seat, Pansy began to giggle.

"Looks like you've been bested again," she told Blaise, "You might want to give her up, Blaise dear."

"I thought you of all people would enjoy seeing him make an arse of himself," Theo quipped.

"I would and do, but he clearly isn't a competent opponent," Pansy replied, "If there isn't a little more action in this exchange, it'll get boring. And you know how much I despise boring."

"Trust me, you won't have to wait long for action," Blaise remarked.

Draco began to ignore the ongoing conversation, which was the second one at the Slytherin table to discuss Higurashi, and ate his meal as fast as he could.

-O0o0O-

When Kagome walked to the front of the dining hall, she took an empty seat next to Hagrid. The half giant greeted her cheerfully before returning to his food, making conversation with her in between bites. Kagome was fully engaged but noticed McGonagall and Mimiru were absent.

'They must still be doing damage control.'

After finishing her meal, Kagome left to find her partner. It didn't take long for her to reach her classroom since the hallways were clearer than they were earlier. She opened the door to see the small black  _neko_  passed out on top of her desk next to several opened chocolate containers. Kagome rushed over to her when she heard a sickly sounding mew.

"Look at all this! You ate too many sweets again," Kagome scolded the kitten as she gently stroked her fur.

The kitten mewed and pressed her head against Kagome's palm, seeking comfort. She sighed before carefully picking up the cat and left the classroom, heading to the nearest exit to the castle.

"I guess this incident with McGonagall-sama affected you more than I thought," Kagome assessed, "Let's hope Hagrid-senpai has something to help you feel better; he is in Care of Magical Creatures after all."

Kagome quickly reached Hagrid's small dwelling on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, knocking on the door with one hand and carefully balancing the limp  _neko_  in her arms.

"Higurashi!" Hagrid exclaimed upon opening the door, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello, Hagrid-senpai. I was hoping you could help me with this," Kagome said and gestured to the  _neko_  snuggled securely in her arms, "She has a stomachache, and I don't have any medical supplies on me. Do you have any remedies lying around?"

"O' course I do!" Hagrid answered and moved away from the entrance, "Come right on in."

Kagome bowed slightly before entering the small hut. Though it small in size, she couldn't help but feel the warmth the home radiated and immediately felt comfortable.

"Just set 'er down on the table there," Hagrid instructed.

Kagome quickly complied, standing by the kitten's side and tenderly stroking her head to make her more relaxed.

"I've never seen a feline quite like this," Hagrid commented as he observed the cat, "A beautiful creature, innit she."

Kagome chuckled quietly before replying, "Don't flatter her too much; Mimiru can't handle such an inflated ego."

The feline weakly opened her eyes and snorted before closing them, but that only made Kagome laugh louder.

"Asakawa, is that you?" Hagrid asked the cat and was answered with a small nod, "Merlin, what did you do to yerself?"

"After what happened earlier, she got in a little funk and ate too much chocolate," Kagome answered for her, "Eating European sweets has always been a habit of hers, but they're much heavier than the ones we have in Japan. It'll make her sick if she eats too much at once, and she reverts to this  _nekomata_  form when she becomes ill."

"I got just the thing. Fang gets into me treacle fudge, so I keep dis homemade brew 'round. Poor thing just needs to drink this and rest a while," Hagrid said and began rummaging through his cabinets, "Would you like some tea, Higurashi? Just brewed a fresh pot."

"Yes, please," Kagome answered and pulled up a stool, taking a seat at the table.

-O0o0O-

"Did you see Zabini pawing at Professor Higurashi?" Hermione exclaimed, irritated. The Golden Trio had finished supper and started walking to Hagrid's soon after for their usual visit.

"It's completely unbelievable!"

"It wasn't hard to miss," Ron commented, "He was foaming at the mouth to get her attention. Not that I blame the bloke."

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And just want are you implying?"

Ron held up his hands, surrendering. "I wasn't talking about me! But you heard Seamus on the way to her class, right? And almost every other bloke in our class. They're head over heels!"

"True," she answered, "At least you and Harry had the decency not to openly gawk at her."

Ron let out a relived breath and lowered his hands, relieved to still be in his girlfriend's good graces. He looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. He silently walked between him and Hermione, lost in thought again.

"What's up, mate?" he asked.

Harry lifted his head and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione," he began, "Was Malfoy in the classroom before you?"

"I think so," Hermione answered, "Why?"

"The writing on his forehead," Harry mentioned, "It was gone before anyone else's."

"You don't think the git spelled it away, do you?" Ron asked, his tone full of disgust.

"Not likely," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"It's nothing like that," Harry clarified, "But I think that Higurashi gave him the potion before everyone else came to class."

He really hoped that she hadn't, but there couldn't be any other explanation. On top of that, he seemed to be getting rather comfortable with her even if it was always with Blaise in tow.

"Do you think he got her in his slimy grip already?" Ron asked and sighed, "It's a shame really. She seemed pretty smart too."

"Oh stuff it, Ron," Hermione countered, "Professor Higurashi has more sense than that. So what if she gave Malfoy the antidote first? That just means he arrived to class long before any of us did." Even though she didn't suspect Malfoy was guilty of any wrongdoing, she was noticeably annoyed by that fact.

"She is perfectly nice to everyone, and I don't think she's the type to play favorites," Hermione continued to deduce, "It would be best if we don't read into it too much."

Harry wasn't completely dissuaded from the assumption that something happened between Malfoy and Higurashi. Malfoy hadn't so much as smirked when Harry embarrassed himself during the roll call, remaining silent when the Slytherins made their usual snide remarks. It was completely out of his character. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Higurashi had something to do with it. Was Malfoy trying to get the Japanese professor on his good side? He hoped that his new professor was smart enough to see through the likely façade.

As he continued to speculate, Harry inwardly sighed. Hermione was on the mark about one thing. Thinking about Higurashi and any Malfoy devised plots was not a good start to the semester, but that was all he could do especially when Malfoy was starting to get close to the Asian teacher.

'I'll just have to get close to her too,' Harry thought firmly, puzzled at the warm, tickling feeling that grew in his chest.

When they finally reached Hagrid's hut, Ron placed his hand on the door knob to open the door. Abruptly, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled it away.

"What the hell?" he asked, curious.

"Listen," Harry told him, "Hagrid's speaking to someone."

Knowing from experience that it wouldn't be wise to intrude on Hagrid's company, Harry crept to the window with Ron following behind him. Hermione sighed and folded her arms across her chest at the boys' behavior, refusing to take part.

"Higurashi's in here!" Ron whispered in her direction. Hermione couldn't resist and joined them by the window—it was strictly to learn information about her professor, of course.

Inside, Higurashi was sitting at the table, drinking tea and speaking with Hagrid. Harry's cheeks grew scarlet at the sight of her full pink lips sipping from the delicate little teacup she held with one hand while pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear with the other. Luckily, Hermione didn't notice. The last thing he needed was to be added on her shit list under Zabini.

"So how are you taking to Hogwarts?" they overheard Hagrid ask.

Higurashi sighed and placed her cup down on the table.

"Okay I suppose, but I'm worried about the eighth year students," she answered, "I ended class early, so I didn't get a chance to start the material yet. I'm not sure if they'll actually listen to me when I'm just a few years older than they are."

"Just give it time," Hagrid reassuringly told her, "They'll take to you for sure."

"I hope so," Higurashi replied. She stood up and put her teacup in the sink.

"I should get going, Hagrid-senpai. Sorry that I can't stay longer. I'll have to visit you again."

"You're certainly welcome to," the large man said with a warm smile on his shaggy face. He got up to walk Higurashi to the door. The two paused and continued to talk before opening it.

"Are you certain you'll be able to watch her for the night? She can be a bit of a handful," Higurashi asked, confusing the trio spying from the window. They only saw Higurashi and Hagrid with no other person present.

"O' course," Hagrid answered, "Some rest an' fresh air is all the girl needs after she drank the brew I made. Maybe a run or two in the forest to get 'er color back."

"I'll leave her in your hands then," Higurashi said with a grin, "I'll come retrieve her in the morning if she hasn't left already."

"No need to rush," Hagrid said reassuringly, "I don' mind an extra 'ousemate."

As Hagrid opened the door for Higurashi, the trio stepped away from the window, diving for the row of large pumpkins permanently displayed on Hagrid's front yard.

" _Arigato_ , Hagrid-senpai," Higurashi said before she walked onto the path heading to the castle. Without warning, she paused and looked to the vegetable patch.

"Is there a problem, Higurashi?" Hagrid questioned.

"Not at all," she replied as she knelt down and picked up a few stones off the ground.

"What's she doing?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know. I can't get a good look."

"Quiet!" Harry scolded. He yelped when a smooth black stone hit him on top of the head.

Before Ron could laugh, one hit him as well. Then another and another.

"You three should come out before I get some more rocks!" Higurashi called out in jest.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shuffled from behind the pumpkins as Hagrid guffawed and Higurashi giggled, tossing two stones in the air.

"They're just 'ere to visit me, professor," Hagrid stated, "No rule breakin' 'ere!"

"I'll take your word for it," she replied, "Just don't keep them out too long. There'll be no sleeping in my class tomorrow morning!"

With a cheerful wave, Higurashi began walking back to the castle.

"Come on in," Hagrid told the three students, "I'll put on another pot of tea."

"So what was up with Higurashi, eh?" Ron asked Hagrid while the three of them made their selves comfortable, "Don't tell me you were putting the moves on her?"

Hermione smacked him on the back of the head when he suggestively waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't be daft!" Hagrid exclaimed, "What could she do with an old geezer like me? She just needed me to take care of an animal is all. She's better off with one of you!"

He gulped after he realized what he said; this wasn't the best group give any ideas to.

"Don't you go thinking about that!" he warned harshly, "You'll get that poor thing sacked!"

"It was just a joke," Ron replied, "Besides, Higurashi knows how to handle any bloke who'd try something."

"So what animal did Professor Higurashi ask you to look after?" Hermione asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, she's right 'ere!" Hagrid excitedly said and pointed to Fang sleeping by the fireplace. Upon closer examination, the trio saw a small black cat with two tails and cream-colored markings snuggled against the bloodhound's side as she slept.

"That's the same cat from the bookstore!" Hermione exclaimed happily, "I knew she had to bring her here."

"Beautiful, innit she? Poor thing got into some chocolate and made 'erself sick," Hagrid commented.

"Serves it right," Ron muttered, "Damn chocolate thief!"

"Did Professor Higurashi say what kind of cat she is?" Hermione asked earnestly.

"She's a  _nekomata_ , she is. You'll be learning all 'bout them from Higurashi no doubt," Hagrid answered with a nod.

"So that would make it a demon, right?" Hermione inferred in awe.

"Bloody hell," Ron remarked, "This is it?"

Harry shrugged. "I pictured great big brutes with claws and fangs, snarling all over the place."

"A demonic cat," Hermione said to herself, "A  _nekomata_. Simply amazing!"

With all of the noise, the cat awakened and stretched its lithe body before leaving her place by Fang's side. She padded across the wooden floor and jumped onto the window sill, several feet from the floor. The curious little creature looked back at Hagrid then at the window expectantly.

"Oh o', course," Hagrid said. He rushed over and opened the window for the kitten.

"You still need your rest so try not to stay out for too long!" Hagrid playfully warned the cat.

The cat nodded once, obviously comprehending what Hagrid said like she did with Higurashi. She looked back at the trio of students and blinked her large luminous eyes, one golden yellow and the other blood red.

'Just like Asakawa's eyes,' Harry thought absently.

Without a second thought, the kitten jumped out of the window and dashed toward the Forbidden Forest, disappearing into the dense flora.

"Is she going to be okay in there by herself?" Hermione asked, concerned about the small creature.

"For sure!" Hagrid assured, "She's a demon after all; they're made of tougher stuff than ordinary cats. Helluva lot smarter too."

He sighed when he looked at the forgotten tea he had made; it was cold now.

"You lot better be off. Don't wanna get detention on your first day," Hagrid said as he ushered the trio out of his hut. Without much of a fight, they left and made their way back to the castle to retire to their dorms.

"I hope Professor Higurashi will come to like Hogwarts soon," Hermione commented on their way back, "We should try to make the transition easier for her to handle."

"It's not like she isn't popular with everyone already," Harry countered, "Loads more than Asakawa. I think she might be sacked soon."

Hermione pursed her lips together in thought. "Her methods might be a bit unorthodox, but I have to agree with Professor Higurashi. She's a brilliant witch but still very young, so she might need some guidance. She must have been with Professor McGonagall during dinner."

"Yeah," Ron agreed with a nod, "Getting sacked."

Hermione shook her head and said nothing more on the subject, clearly knowing it would have no effect on their opinions.

The eighth year common room was pretty empty by the time they entered it. Everyone must have gone off to bed or were still hanging around other corridors of the castle. The trio told each other good night and separated to go to their dormitories.

"Harry?" Hermione called out to the boy careful not to let Ron hear her.

Harry turned around when Ron disappeared up the stairway. "What is it?"

Hermione sighed before speaking. "I'm going to be frank. You and I both know that you're not one to always follow the rules, but this is seriously one you do not want to go breaking."

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned, truly confused.

"You've been thinking about Professor Higurashi this whole time, haven't you?" she accused, "You can't have that kind of relationship with a professor, Harry, and you know it."

"It's not like that! It's only because of Malfoy," Harry retorted. However, given his history of Malfoy stalking—even though it ended up being completely justified—it wasn't the best excuse. Despite his response, he inwardly gulped. If anyone was bound to catch on to what was going on in his head, it was Hermione.

"Don't get yourself in trouble because of a little crush or you'll put Professor Higurashi's career at stake," Hermione continued, disregarding the weak defense, "There are more important things to worry about now that we're in our last year at Hogwarts. And consider Ginny's feelings. If she finds out about this, she'll be absolutely devastated."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Hermione certainly wasn't this defensive when Blaise was lapping at Higurashi's heels. If anything, he was the one dangerously close to crossing the line not him.

"I know that," he said coolly, "I'm not going to try anything. Besides, I am dating Ginny, and I'd never do anything like that to her."

"Just be careful," Hermione said in parting and retreated to her dorm room. After watching her leave, Harry did the same.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – You gotta love that Blaise; I wish we saw more of him in the books.
> 
> Those of you who have read the previous version of this story probably recognized a few familiar scenes in this and the previous chapters. As the precursor only had four chapters, the rest of this story (minus one or two scenes) will be completely original content.
> 
> Until next time, TCB! X3
> 
> (revised 12.02.2013)


	5. Chapter 4: A Short Reprieve in the Forbidden Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, hey, hey! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing: KEdakumi, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Mimiru, Jayne, Kokuei Kyoushu, Spastic Freak, dark-wolf-howl, Pissed Off Irish Chick, The Path of Supreme Conquest, Valleygoat, kakashixangela, angeldevil11, kid love, Guest (1), Guest (2), Applejax XD, updaternow, KagomePotter, hello-animeXD, Fanfic Fan, EvilVampireDucky, Ivy-child, Guest (3), Samantha Rice, WolfishMoon, 2featherbraids, Guest1, update please (4x), and Okashii Saru from FF .net! X3
> 
> I made some edits to the previous chapters. The main thing I changed was Hagrid's speech patterns. After rereading the last chapter and getting some feedback from a few reviewers, I realized it was too difficult to read. General spelling and grammar issues have also been resolved.

_**Chapter 4: A Short Reprieve in the Forbidden Forest** _

_**Present, Thursday Morning, September 3, 1998** _

Kagome blithely hummed as she arranged her lecture notes for today's class. She would have the eighth years for her first period of the day. Surprisingly, of all the students that took a history course this term, there were a good number of students enrolled in her history class instead of the one taught by Professor Binns. Having never taken a class taught by a ghost, Kagome imagined it would be a very interesting course, far too interesting to pass up.

'It's almost show time!' Kagome thought as she dusted the chalk residue from her jeans.

Because no one brought it up, she continued wearing her own clothes instead of standard Wizarding robes and was glad for the indulgence. After all, she wasn't a witch, so she always felt silly when she had to wear them. The only one who could get her to wear them without complaint was Sesshomaru and that was only for political gatherings with an older crowd of wizards and witches.

Kagome paused and looked to the door when she heard it open, surprised to see Draco walking into the classroom alone.

"Good morning, professor," he said after he took a seat on the front row closest to the right wall.

"Malfoy-kun, good morning," Kagome greeted him, "Not that I'm disappointed, but I notice that Zabini-kun isn't with you this morning. Nott-kun and Parkinson-chan aren't either."

"I'm the only Slytherin in this class," he told her dryly.

"Really?" Kagome uttered and rushed to her desk, quickly finding her roster. She didn't bother to look at it beforehand since she already had the eighth years yesterday. According to the list, there were only ten students enrolled in this course, less than half the number of returning eighth years. As Draco said, he was the only Slytherin student on the short list.

'This might become a problem later on…' she thought.

Kagome knew that Slytherin House was critically involved in the side of the Second Wizarding War that supported Voldemort and, as a result, received the brunt of his opposition's disdain. As much as she disliked the feelings of resentment, she understood why they existed. While staying in London, she heard many stories about the devastating casualties on the winning side, most of which involved her own students. However, Kagome heard absolutely nothing about those who lost. Whenever she asked, she was always brushed off or told whatever that filth got was too good for them. Not wanting to elicit any more negativity, Kagome left the matter alone. But, after hearing Draco called a 'Death Eater', her desire to know more resurfaced.

'Maybe Kingsley-san or one of the professors will be more forthcoming with information. They'd at least handle my questions more with tact,' Kagome reasoned, 'Or one of the students could tell me. Maybe Malfoy-kun.'

As hopeful as she was, Kagome had a feeling he wouldn't say much either.

When the first bell rang, more students filed into the room and artfully avoided Draco as they took their seats. It was easy to accomplish with such a small number, but the division was also more noticeable.

"Hello, everyone!" Kagome said once they all arrived, "Great to see you all again. I'll just call roll then we'll get started."

Having recognized everyone from yesterday, Kagome quickly read through the list of names: Hannah, Michael, Justin, Anthony, Hermione, Sue, Neville, Draco, Harry, and Zach. As they were instructed to yesterday, all of the students either said here or raised their hand as their name was called.

"Now that that's over with," Kagome said as she set the scroll aside, "let's run through the course basics. I know all of you are used to having History of Magic with Binns-senpai, but this class is going to be taught a little differently." She paused for the unexpected onslaught of cheers.

"Anyway, since we have such a small number of students, I think we can get away with having a little fun," Kagome continued, "Of course, we'll still have regular lectures and writing assignments, but I would like to work a few firsthand experiences with Eastern culture in our curriculum if McGonagall-sama allows it.

"Another deviation from your typical history class is a group assignment you all will work on and present for grades during your midterm and final. Are there any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand and asked, "Will you be having tutoring hours like you do with your other class?"

"Of course! I'll have them all scheduled by the end of the week," Kagome answered, "Now, if you don't have any other questions, let's begin."

When no one else spoke up, Kagome started her lecture material. For the duration of the period, her speech went smoothly accompanied by the sound of quill tips furiously scratching against parchment.

She began by naming the specific regions she'd be covering in this course. Their focus was on China, India, and Japan while briefly touching other areas such as Vietnam and Taiwan, the island nations in the Pacific, and Middle Eastern countries. After that, she moved onto current issues in these regions such as their political infrastructure to establish a benchmark for later material. For the most part, governments in all these areas had a similar framework to the British Ministry only with several additional offices to accommodate and maintain relations with demonic and spiritual beings.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed Zach raise his hand as he slumped back in his seat.

"Yes, Smith-san?" she addressed him.

"Why bother with so many demon liaison offices in your Ministry?" he asked, referring to the assortment of exclusive departments Kagome listed, "Aren't they the same as any other beasts with near human intelligence?"

"I wasn't able to cover that yesterday, but I can assure you they are not," Kagome answered, "Wizards and demons only began collaborating about a century ago, but a lot of progress has been made to improve relations between them such as the liaison departments. In fact, there are many Ministry officials who are demons including the first and, currently only, demon Minister of Magic, Sesshomaru-sama from Japan."

Sue timidly raised her hand, and Kagome quickly acknowledged her.

"Have you ever met him?" she asked.

"Yes, I have, and we knew each other quite well," she replied with a smile, "We first met a long time ago, but that's a topic for another time."

Kagome took a look at the clock on the wall and her time was nearly up.

"Okay, guys. That's it for today. I'll see you next week with more information on your group project. Class dismissed!"

After putting their notes away, a few students stayed behind to ask more questions, Sue in particular who was of Chinese descent. Others, like Malfoy, left without a word.

"Scoot, you guys!" Kagome gently scolded the crowd around her desk, including Harry and Hermione, "I don't want to be responsible for you being late for your other classes."

"Right," Hermione said as the others began to leave, "but, before we leave, Higurashi-sensei, I wanted to ask how your kitten is doing."

"Kitten?" Kagome curiously repeated.

"The one Hagrid was taking care of yesterday, the same one we saw in the bookstore when you first met Harry," Hermione clarified.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. She nearly forgot about that encounter.

'I have to be careful when I talk about her,' she thought, 'Granger-chan is a very sharp girl. She'll definitely notice if I slip up on something.'

"She's well!" she hastily answered, "I picked her up this morning and dropped her off in my room. I'm sure she'll wander in later when she gets hungry."

"Oh, how wonderful! I hoped she would recover soon," Hermione exclaimed, "Well, Harry and I should get going."

"Right," Harry remarked with a nod, "See you, professor."

"Same to you two!" Kagome replied and waved as the two Gryffindors left.

"Since when do you call her 'sensei'?" Harry asked once he and Hermione were in the hall.

"It just sound so much better than 'professor', don't you think?" Hermione commented.

"I suppose," he replied with a shrug.

"Higurashi-sensei's class is so interesting!" she continued, "Hopefully, we can get started on our group project by next weekend. We'll probably be put in groups of two because there's an even number."

"But Quidditch tryouts…" Harry weakly mentioned.

After much debate with the Hogwarts staff, eighth years were allowed to join their original House Quidditch teams with the underclassmen. Under the unanimous vote from his fellow lions, Harry would reprise his role as team captain with Ginny as his co-captain. This weekend, the Gryffindor team had first dibs on the Quidditch pitch for team tryouts.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Unless they roll over to next week, you'll be fine."

When she recalled Harry's role as captain, she quickly added. "Don't even think about it!"

"Yeah, yeah."

-O0o0O-

Mimiru idly scribbled a letter grade in the margins of a test paper, slouching forward in her desk. The scores from today were a bit higher than the ones from yesterday. As she expected, the students from previous classes informed their friends and housemates about her assessment tests, so they were better prepared for their ordeals.

Under McGonagall's recommendation, the difficulty of the practical exam was dialed back, and many of the demonic obstacles were removed while the written exam remained unchanged. Mimiru didn't exactly agree with the alterations, but it was in their best interest to comply with the Headmistress's wishes. The Hogwarts staff also managed to keep the incident from being reported to the Ministry by any means. McGonagall and the other Head Professors had a lot of influence with their students. The Auror team would still be coming for their regular inspection tomorrow, but it wouldn't be an issue.

Despite the changes Mimiru made, nearly all of the students already formed an opinion about her as a professor. For the most part, the younger students regarded her with fear and awe, eagerly awaiting the teachings of someone so close to their age. On the other hand, the older students didn't consider her so kindly. The results of the eighth year practical exam and Mimiru's youthful appearance was the perfect combination to ensure blatant disrespect and scorn from the upperclassmen.

So far, the most vocal group was the seventh year Gryffindors. One girl notably stood out the most and, by the end of class, Mimiru understood why.

'Ginevra Weasley is Potter's wench,' she thought as she scribbled another mark.

Potter was waiting for the female Weasley by the doorway when class ended. In the midst of their reunion, Mimiru caught Potter's eye and smirked, inclining her head in his direction. The boy sneered in return, grabbed his girlfriend's hand, and left without any further exchanges. She knew she probably shouldn't provoke him, but he was the Chosen One, an icon for the Wizarding world who couldn't become complacent. She expected more from him and the other war participants and was going to get it. Otherwise, this whole assignment would be completely pointless.

'There's nothing more irritating than a lazy hero,' Mimiru thought, then added, 'Or heroine.'

After she reached a stopping point and filed away all of the ungraded test papers, Mimiru stored them in her messenger bag before placing it over her shoulder and leaving her classroom. Once she was in the corridor, she met Kagome further down the stone pathway. The two continued walking together and reached the main level of the castle.

"Hey, partner," Kagome greeted, "So how's your second day going?"

Mimiru shrugged. "Better than yesterday I suppose. Yours?"

"All of my lectures went well, so I can't complain," Kagome answered, "You ready for lunch? We can grab a bite, and I could help you grade those tests. I know you have a lot to finish by your next class."

"If you insist," she replied, "Perhaps we could enjoy a change of scenery as well?"

Kagome giggled. "Are you already bored with the dining hall?"

"I thought we could use some private conversation."

Kagome nodded as she received the underlying message. Although Mimiru's human disguise was necessary for the mission, she knew the  _neko_  liked to lower her concealments whenever possible.

"Sounds good to me," she said, "Since it seems like you have a spot in mind, I'll grab some food in the Great Hall then meet you there."

Mimiru nodded and turned to the nearest exit of the castle, which happened to be a window. Kagome sighed when she hopped outside, no doubt startling a few people. Luckily, the opening was on the first level of the castle.

"You can find me by the Forbidden Forest," Mimiru said, "Try not to get lost on the way."

"My sense of direction isn't the problem!" Kagome protested, wearing a pout, "It's this huge castle."

"Sure it is," she quipped before leaving.

"Let's see," Kagome mused out loud, "It is lunchtime, so most of the students should be in the Great Hall by now. I'm already on the first floor, so it shouldn't be too hard to find."

Kagome continued walking until she heard her name called behind her. She immediately recognized its owner, the zealous Potions Master, Horace Slughorn.

'Oh, geez,' she thought as she came to a stop, 'He's a nice guy but too unrelenting! Hopefully, I can cut this conversation short without being rude.'

"Oh Slughorn-senpai!" she exclaimed once he was closer, "How nice to see you."

"Kagome, please call me Horace!" he replied, "We are colleagues after all."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that!" she cried, "I have to show you the proper respect as my senior."

Slughorn chuckled, throwing his head back in mirth. "Very well. It's refreshing to see such a respectful young lady as well as highly skilled one."

"Thank you, but this is only my second day. Such praises aren't warranted."

"Ah, but I have heard of your accomplishments prior to your placement here," Slughorn informed her, "You have quite the long list for one so young."

"Oh," Kagome uttered but knew she shouldn't be so surprised that Slughorn had some knowledge about her career and prior achievements. Anyone who bothered to do a little research could find all of the basic information if they knew where to look.

"You're on your way to the Great Hall, yes? Let's walk together," Slughorn suggested.

"I am but only to pick up a few things and meet up with Mimiru outside afterward," Kagome explained, hoping that Slughorn could take a hint and leave her be.

"Is that so?" Slughorn questioned, "Well, come with me. Your task will go by much quicker if we go straight to the source."

"The source?" Kagome repeated.

"The Hogwarts Kitchens of course."

Slughorn turned and began to lead Kagome to the basement directly below the Great Hall. There weren't many others, especially students, wandering the halls down here. The two came to a stop in from of a large painting depicting a bowl of assorted fruit.

"Here we are," Slughorn announced, "You need only tickle the pear, and the doorway to the kitchens can be opened."

"Really?" Kagome inquired before she reached out and did as she was told.

As she tickled the large green fruit, it began to laugh and wriggle underneath her fingers. Then its shape twisted and contorted until it finally transformed into a green doorknob. Without hesitation, Kagome opened the doorway. Inside, she saw hoards of house-elves hard at work surrounded by pots and pans nearly twice the size they were.

"Wow," Kagome exclaimed, "So this is who makes all the delicious food for every meal."

"Indeed. All you need to do is come, and they will gladly serve you," Slughorn told her before he called over two house-elves.

"Hello there," he stated, "One of our new professors would like to enjoy lunch  _al fresco_. Prepare a basket with enough food for two."

"Of course, sir!" one of the house-elves answered before turning to Kagome, "And what is the miss be liking to have?"

"I still don't know much about English cuisine, so anything you pick would be fine," Kagome stated, "but do you think you could include a dessert? If it's not too much trouble, that is."

"It is being no trouble at all, miss! We is glad to be helping! Very glad!" the elves cried in unison then quickly set to work.

They retrieved a lined wicker basket from a cabinet and began packing it with dozens of dishes they prepared for lunch, several bottles of pumpkin juice, utensils, and glass mugs.

"Slughorn-senpai," Kagome asked the Potions Master while the house-elves worked, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he replied, "Proceed."

Kagome took a discreet, deep breath before speaking. This subject had been on her mind since yesterday and, because Slughorn was so keen on talking to her, she might as well ask him about it.

"Well, I heard this term when I first arrived in London and wasn't sure what it meant," she explained. She decided it was best not to implicate anyone at Hogwarts.

"Ah, I understand. English is a very tricky language especially its slang. So what is it you don't know the meaning of?" Slughorn asked.

"Death Eater."

Soon after Kagome spoke, the color drained from Slughorn's face and his jovial attitude dissipated.

"I see. It's no surprise you heard that term upon arriving here," Slughorn stated, clearing his throat, "Death Eater is the name for a follower of…Lord Voldemort. You've heard of him, correct?"

Kagome nodded and waited for Slughorn to elaborate.

"Right," he continued, "Death Eaters were primarily wizards and witches who were radical, pureblood supremacists who also practiced the Dark Arts without regard to Wizarding law. Most of these wizards as luck would have it were originally members of Slytherin House during the time that Voldemort attended Hogwarts in addition to their children and other relatives."

"Oh," Kagome muttered, pursing her lips in thought.

'I already knew Slytherin was affiliated with Voldemort, but I first heard about Death Eaters from Filch-san,' she thought, 'I can understand why it would be taboo to say considering that most people are still hesitant to speak Voldemort's name. Still… I can't help but think that name…it's a really stupid.'

"Kagome, when and where did you hear that term exactly?" Slughorn questioned, "You didn't hear it from a student, did you?"

"No, of course not!" Kagome exclaimed, frantically waving her hands, "I heard it around the Ministry a while ago, but I didn't have the time to ask what it meant before now."

"Very well," Slughorn muttered although it seemed like he didn't believe her.

The two elves charged with the task of preparing the takeaway meal approached the two professors and broke the tense moment between them. They both held out the basket, bowing their heads as they did.

"Thank you," Kagome told them as she received it.

"Miss is being far too kind!" the elves exclaimed, falling back on themselves, "No thanks is being needed. It is our duty to be serving all inhabitants of Hogwarts Castle with pride!"

Kagome smiled before she and Slughorn turned to leave. "And you do so very well."

"I believe I'll leave you to your lunch. I'll be speaking with you again very soon," Slughorn said in parting.

"Right. Until then," she replied with a strained smile.

Though he was disturbed by the question Kagome asked, Slughorn was still inclined on getting to know her better. The more time she spent with him, the more she felt like a specimen under a microscope.

Kagome followed Slughorn back up upstairs before leaving through the closest doorway. Once outside, she continued until she entered the Forbidden Forest. She paused briefly to track Mimiru's unique energy signal. When she found it, she went deeper into the woods, and she found her partner seated amongst the roots of a tree in a copse circling a small clearing. She wasn't wearing her human disguise as she cleaned her bloodied claws, quickly darting her tongue over the stained talons.

Kagome grinned, walking in closer. "Don't tell me you wasted a student already."

Briefly looking up, Mimiru replied, "As if one would come this far into the woods."

"Then I'm sorry I took so long. I didn't realize you'd be so hungry that you'd go hunting," Kagome said as she plopped down next to her and set the picnic basket aside. On the tree roots next to them lay three rabbits, all beheaded and skinned.

"You even cleaned and dressed them," she added.

"I did that because you don't like the sight of them otherwise. And they are not for me," Mimiru retorted.

When she finished cleaning her fingers, Mimiru pointed ahead of them. Behind the trees, Kagome looked and saw a herd of creatures she'd never seen before entering the clearing. They had the front legs, wings, and head of an eagle while all their posterior features resembled that of a horse. Enfolded by the adults was a small group of their young, walking forward on slightly shaky limbs.

"New friends of yours?" Kagome asked.

Mimiru nodded. "I met them yesterday. According to Hagrid-senpai, they're called hippogriffs and are immensely proud creatures. Proper introductory etiquette is to bow and maintain eye contact until acknowledged."

"Oh!" Kagome cried.

She stood and slowly approached the hippogriffs. Once she was close enough, she bowed, looking at the herd without blinking. The largest hippogriff of the group, a male with grey plumage, broke through the ranks and advanced, staring with a piercing orange gaze. After a few minutes, the hippogriff kneeled on his front legs and bowed his head. The others in the herd followed suit.

"You gained the trust of all of them at once," Mimiru remarked, impressed, "Kudos."

Kagome stood to her full height. "Thanks. I take it the rabbits are for the little ones, right?"

After she retook her seat by Mimiru, the three hatchlings parted from the main herd and trotted closer to them. Kagome smiled and held up one of the rabbits, ignoring the slimy feel of the carcass in her hands. At the sight of food, they opened their beaks and eagerly tore into its flesh. Kagome set the rabbit on the ground and watched as they ate, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Is it alright to feed them like this?" Kagome asked. She reached out and gently petted one of the hatchlings. It playfully squawked and ran its tongue over her palm before returning to its meal.

"It's fine since they're not old enough to hunt on their own," Mimiru explained, "Hagrid-senpai is the one who usually takes care of them. He also uses them for his classes."

"Oh, so they're domesticated?" Kagome asked.

"Somewhat. This herd and others are taken care of by Hagrid-senpai and allowed to roam free in the forest at the same time," Mimiru answered, "The alpha of this group is named Buckbeak."

"You mean the grey one?" Kagome inquired, referring to the hippogriff that returned her greeting first.

She jumped when Buckbeak made a noise in the back of his throat and walked to her, resting his great head on her shoulder.

"I guess that answers my question," she remarked and stroked his facial feathers, "They're so beautiful. I've never seen a chimera like this in Japan. They usually resemble dragons or serpents. Hippogriffs must be exclusive to European countries."

"Possibly," Mimiru replied and started removing food from the basket, noting how much was packed inside.

"You certainly brought a lot for just the two of us."

"It wasn't me," Kagome clarified, "The house-elves from the kitchens packed it."

"There are house-elves in the kitchens?" Mimiru commented as she placed a plate of sandwiches in her lap, "Sesshomaru-sama should replace Jaken with one of them. It would be much less bothersome and much more pleasant."

Kagome giggled as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "But I hear they usually punish themselves. It would be a shame to take away the pleasure of the daily Jaken punt."

"A valid point. If Jaken enjoyed that, it wouldn't be nearly as fun."

Kagome chuckled as she took a sip of her juice. "So when's your next class?"

"Right after lunch. Yours?"

"My next one's the second afternoon period," Kagome replied, "I can take care of that grading during my free period if you want."

She tossed a rabbit to Buckbeak when the hatchlings ate their fill and dozed off on top of her legs. "And entertain your friends too."

"I would appreciate it."

Mimiru grinned when she finished the sandwiches and unearthed the packed dessert, bypassing the other dishes.

"A whole fruit tart."

"Don't even think about it after that chocolate episode," Kagome warned her, "I will not be covering for you if you revert again."

"I won't," Mimiru said as she cut a piece of the tart, "Besides, fruit isn't as heavy as chocolate."

Kagome rolled her eyes but also took a slice and savored the flavor of the sweet dessert. Once the two finished half of the tart along with most of the picnic, Kagome packed away the leftovers while Mimiru stood and brushed herself off, preparing to leave. Once she finished, Mimiru handed Kagome the exams and repositioned her bag over her shoulder.

"See you around."

"Later. Don't forget to replace your concealment before you leave the forest."

Mimiru nodded before dashing off in a blur. Once she was gone, Kagome went right to work grading. She was certain the students were a bit shocked to see the paper printouts instead of the parchment they were used to. Luckily, the exams were printed on paper charmed to prevent ink smudges as it was used exclusively in their Ministry.

"First year students, huh?" Kagome mumbled as she retrieved a pen from her pocket, "This should be interesting."

A few minutes after she stared, Buckbeak cawed and lifted his head from Kagome's shoulder. As soon as he moved to the center of the clearing, the other hippogriffs in the herd followed.

"Leaving already?" she asked.

Buckbeak looked to her then at the three hatchlings sleeping with their heads in her lap before looking at Kagome again.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I'll still be here for another hour or two, so I don't mind watching them for a while."

Buckbeak nodded and cawed once more before leading most of the herd away from the copse. Only one hippogriff remained, a tawny brown female, and trotted to Kagome's side. When she kneeled into a sitting position, Kagome reached up and scratched her feathers.

"You must be their den mother," she deduced.

The hippogriff gurgled as she took up her post, appearing to rest but still at constant alert. Kagome nodded and continued her work.

-O0o0O-

"Thanks fer helping me, Harry," Hagrid told him as he walked by his side, "I hope Professor Flitwick doesn't mind me keeping ya out for a minute. Yer the only one the hippogriffs took to as much as me."

"It's fine," Harry replied, "No problem at all."

Lately, Harry began to notice a lot of the teachers were giving him certain privileges. It was nothing drastic but enough for him to notice. Whenever he arrived a few minutes late to class, he was excused with no consequence. And, though there were no assignments given yet, professors were paid him extra attention. Without even realizing it, they were also swept up by the fact he was the Chosen One and treated him differently.

'All but one,' he thought bitterly.

The image of Asakawa charging her attack and hitting him with no inhibitions was burned in his memory just as her strange conjured fire scorched him to the bone. Those indifferent eyes and mocking smirk taunted him to no end. Still, she treated everyone the same so far; one student was regarded no better than the other. That in itself was slightly reassuring.

'And her too,' he added in hindsight.

Higurashi reserved her judgment and treated all of her students with warmth and kindness even though she seemed more familiar with some. Harry smiled despite himself; someone like her can even find the good in Asakawa.

"I don' know where the hippogriffs have been herding, but they clutched before the semester started," Hagrid interjected on his thoughts, "They've been making themselves scarce now that they have the young ones to worry bout."

"Really? Is it safe to use them for the third year class then?" Harry asked.

"Fer sure! We'll only be borrowing the adult males for class," he answered, "The females will watch over the young ones."

As Hagrid and Harry trekked through another row of underbrush, they encountered the herd with Buckbeak front and center on the other side.

"Hey there, Beaky!" Hagrid happily called out to the hippogriff. Curiously, he inspected the herd, scanning each member.

"Where are the young ones?"

Buckbeak clucked his tongue before walking back in the direction the herd came in. Following their lead, Harry and Hagrid trailed after them until they reached a clearing several meters away.

"Well, I'll be," Hagrid quietly murmured when he and Harry came to a stop.

Resting against a large tree with the group of hatchlings watched over by the tawny feathered female was Higurashi. The professor had a file folder pressed against her chest as the hatchlings curled against her, all resting their heads in her lap and along her legs. Higurashi looked so serene and peaceful as she slept, an odd sentiment for someone in the Forbidden Forest.

"What is she doing out here?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. We should probably wake her up."

Hagrid and Harry approached the sleeping professor, alerting the surrounding hippogriffs of their movements. The hatchlings and the elder female stood and stepped away from Higurashi, joining the rest of the herd around Hagrid.

"Harry," Hagrid said as he began to inspect the young, "why don' ya wake her while I see to the young ones?"

"Sure," he answered with a slight gulp before walking over to the tree.

Unsure of what to do once he was by Higurashi's side, Harry slowly knelt beside her, dirtying the bottom of his robes.

"Professor Higurashi," he hesitantly called out, "Wake up, professor."

Higurashi moaned as she wrinkled her nose and gradually awakened. She blinked her eyelids several times as she tried to clear her vision before opening them fully. At the same time, she delicately tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that tickled her nose, looking utterly adorable in Harry's eyes.

"Potter-kun?" she questioned once she spotted him beside her, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, you see…" Harry began nervously, "Hagrid and I…well, we are…" He cursed himself for getting so easily flustered at her closeness.

"Are you alright, Potter-kun?" Higurashi asked when he didn't give a clear answer, "You look flushed."

"Oh, I'm fine!" Harry replied, his voice steady enough to speak coherently, "Hagrid and I just came to get the hippogriffs for the Care of Magical Creatures class and found you with them."

"Is that so?"

Higurashi lifted her head and saw the half giant a few feet away, tending to the hippogriffs and inspecting them for any signs of illness or injury. When he caught her eye, Hagrid smiled and waved.

"Hullo there, professor! It looks like the hatchlings took a shine to ya," he called out to her.

"It seems so," Higurashi said with a grin, "So which class is this for?"

"It's for me third years," Hagrid answered, "Class is bout ready to start."

"Lunch is over already?" she questioned.

"It's been over fer a while now," he answered with a shake of his head, "Nearly time fer the second afternoon period."

"What? It's already that late?" Higurashi exclaimed before she gathered everything she had in the basket and shot to her feet, "I can't believe I slept for so long!"

"Hold it!" Hagrid called out before she could bolt, "Looks like the hatchlings made a bit of mischief with yer clothes."

Higurashi paused and looked down to see her jeans covered in claw marks, nearly torn to shreds. She sighed as she bent over and ran her hands down the length of her thighs, feeling bare skin through the vertical slashes.

"I gotta go change," she grumbled, "Now I'll be late for sure"

Harry frowned when he saw the pout on Higurashi's face.

"Hold on. I'll take care of it," he called out and pulled out his wand, " _Reparo_!"

The tears on the jeans began to rapidly mend themselves until they returned to their prior state. Higurashi giggled as the denim was repaired.

"Hey, that tickles!" she exclaimed as she waited for the spell to complete.

Once it was done, she appreciatively rubbed the length of her thigh again, quietly appraising her newly spelled clothes.

"Not bad," she commented and looked at Harry, "You helped me yet again, Potter-kun. Thank you."

"Any time," Harry replied, scratching the back of his neck. Talking to Higurashi seemed to be getting a little easier even though she kept stroking her legs in such a suggestive way. He tried his best not to stare.

"Well then," Higurashi began while grabbing the basket, " _Ja ne_ , Hagrid-senpai, Potter-kun!"

With a small wave, she ran off in the direction of the castle leaving Harry and Hagrid behind.

"Blimey. She's an odd little thing, innit she? Especially if she got on with the herd right after they clutched," Hagrid said to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Well, she does work with demons. Maybe Care of Magical Creatures is related to her field."

"Could be," he commented with a nod, "Come on then. Let's get everyone ready fer the third years."

"Yeah."

As Harry helped Hagrid round up the adult males, his mind began to wander. Once again, Higurashi failed to perform a simple spell; this was the third instance since he met her. Harry was convinced that was why she was still on his mind long after she left.

-O0o0O-

Draco staggered into his afternoon Charms class, arriving a few minutes after it started. He skipped lunch to wander around the castle and find a secluded section for him to sit and reflect, not brood as Pansy and Blaise put it. Once he found the spot he desired, he realized he lost track of time and headed to his current class.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're late," Flitwick said as he entered his classroom, "Five points from Slytherin. Please take your seat."

Draco nodded, not too concern with the point deduction, and sat in the back by Blaise.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Blaise said once Flitwick began to lecture again, "And how was my lovely blossom this morning?"

"Fine, but I'd prefer if you didn't call me that again," Draco replied with a wry grin.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You know who I'm referring to."

"I do not understand what your fascination is with that woman," Draco stated flatly.

"Really? It's not as if I came back to Hogwarts to get the top mark in Charms class," he retorted with a devious grin, leaving no doubts about what he was referring to. "I'm telling you, mate. Find yourself a nice bird, and have a shag or two in the broom closet. Do it for the both of us."

At that moment, Potter walked in the classroom, his robes in disarray and hair mussed as always.

"Sorry for being late, professor," he said upon entering.

"No problem, Mr. Potter," Flitwick greeted him with a smile, "Have a seat."

"Potter seems to be taking my advice," Blaise commented once he sat in between Granger and Weasley.

Draco grimaced. "I'd rather not think about him shagging the Weaslette before classes if you don't mind."

"Well, he's only a few minutes late, so I'm guessing you won't have to think about that for long," Blaise quipped with a smirk, "The tosser doesn't have much stamina for the Chosen One."

Draco rolled his eyes and readied his quill and parchment to take notes. Unlike others, he couldn't afford to get behind in his lessons.

As he began to write, he saw Higurashi running down the hall from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure whether she had a class to teach or not, but her appearance was certainly odd. Her hair was swaying behind her head in a wild raven curtain with leaves and feathers entangled in her locks and clinging to her clothes.

Draco hoped Blaise didn't see her. The last thing he needed was for him to have more fuel for his fantasies by seeing Higurashi with such a frenzied yet adorable look.

'So described for Blaise's purposes only,' Draco thought and continued writing, blocking all mental considerations of Higurashi from his mind.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment. Before I leave you guys, I'd just like to say these two awesome Harry Potter/InuYasha crossovers gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter: Serendipitous by Spastic Freak and In a World of Deception by RainLily13.
> 
> Until next update, TCB! :3
> 
> (revised 11.26.2013)


	6. Chapter 5: Culture Clash! A Provoked Power Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Greetings, guys! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you hello-animeXD, KEdakumi, Spastic Freak, Sin of the Fallen, PuriPuriBeth, Valleygoat, Jayne, The Path of Supreme Conquest, cristine44, SilverontheRose, Amy, Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms, Applejax XD, ShiTsukisan, kid love, Keep Going, eloquent dreams, Aloever, Silversun XD, CroOkedTwiSted, dxlmao, Lachriel, Speedykitten1643, Lunardragon33, GiggleboxGirlie, and Yohanzzon for reviewing from FF .net! X3
> 
> So there's a little scuttlebutt concerning how a few characters are treated versus others, but I can assure you the distinction is totally and completely necessary. Just hang tight to see what I cooked up. It'll be worth it. Also, all previous chapters have been revised. ~.^
> 
> Also, pardon the shameless plugging, but I recently updated my InuYasha/Black Butler crossover, Serendipity, and my InuYasha/TMNT crossover, Just a Little Kiss. Check them out if you have the time! XD

_**Chapter 5: Culture Clash! A Provoked Power Strike** _

_**Present, Friday Morning, September 4, 1998** _

Kagome fought the urge to groan and throw her arms high above her head in frustration. The source of all her troubles was the Wizengamot's appointed Auror, a middle aged woman named Penelope Sanders, stationed in her classroom for the day. She already made it clear she didn't care for the subject matter or demons in general long before Kagome started teaching. The only thing she could do was grin and bear the Auror's presence, wishing their future meetings will be few and far between. Fortunately, Sanders was keeping her prejudice quiet as she gave her students time to start their homework assignments and ask her questions toward the end of the period.

'I wonder if Mimiru is faring any better than I am,' she thought, hoping her partner's allotted shadow was nothing like Sanders. Right now, Mimiru had the eighth years, and that class was another period of practical evaluation as were a few of her other ones. These lesson plans weren't as extravagant as the ones for her first class, so she shouldn't encounter any issues with that.

'And after she's finished with them, I'll have them then it'll be time for lunch. Just one more class closer to the weekend.'

"Alright, guys," Kagome announced when the time for dismissal arrived, "This is it for today. Have your first homework assignment in my office by Wednesday at 8 o' clock sharp. Late submissions will be a letter grade lower. No excuses."

Kagome grinned as the students left her classroom, hurriedly packing their bags. Despite the unwelcomed presence, she still managed to enjoy her teaching.

"Enjoy your weekend!" she called out.

"You're certainly chipper, aren't you?"

Kagome's smile lessened when she heard Sanders' voice.

"I was," she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

Kagome turned to Sanders, wearing her best fake smile—even though it wasn't very convincing at all. "I'm just gathering my thoughts for my next class. Don't mind me at all."

The witch made a noncommittal noise and shifted at her post, looking away from her. Kagome sighed and turned away as well.

'Just one class closer.'

-O0o0O-

Professor Asakawa's class of eighth years headed to their next class together, Demonic Characteristics and Behavior. As expected, this class lasted much longer than the last, so the break in between the two courses was shortened considerably.

"Asakawa wasn't all that bad today," Harry commented walking in between Hermione and Ron.

"Speak for yourself," Ron said, "You were bloody brilliant."

"I just got lucky and used the only thing I could think of," he insisted, "Besides, I think she may have let me win this one."

"Still, you managed to do what no one else could!" Ron protested, "I think that amounts to something."

Harry sighed; he was just glad he was no longer a target for harassment from his classmates, his Slytherin peers in particular. After the cursed markings were removed from everyone's foreheads, Pansy wasted no time telling anyone who would listen it was Harry's fault Malfoy was attacked during the pre-exam. Surprisingly, Malfoy didn't seem to care one way or the other and remained indifferent to the teasing Harry had to endure. However, after the last class with Asakawa, the events that occurred during her assessment test were a distant memory.

During this session, Asakawa arranged another means to gage what the students had learned and retained from their previous D.A.D.A classes. To start the period, she paired everyone into groups of two to spar using basic to more advanced spells under her observation. She even paused to give a few tips and hints to improve casting form and technique. For someone who wasn't seen performing a single spell thus far, Asakawa was well versed on proper stance and skill. Every so often, she would jot down several notes about each student. Unfortunately, they were written in Japanese characters, undecipherable to anyone who tried to sneak a peek.

The addition of the Auror to their class hardly phased her. Asakawa briefly acknowledged the stout, raven haired male named Thompson O'Neil at the beginning of class and continued as though he wasn't even there. O'Neil didn't seem to mind and quietly observed the classroom, obviously uninterested.

When Asakawa reached Harry and his partner, Daphne Greengrass, she paused and watched, an interested expression on her face. At her arrival, Harry's castings became aggressive and erratic, nearly incapacitating his Slytherin partner. Asakawa didn't seem too concern with the change; other students reacted similarly to her arrival.

Still furious about their last class, Harry looked at the professor with hardened, green eyes. Asakawa's lips twitched slightly upward, amused that he appeared so angry. She approached the taller boy, looking him in the eye with her head held tall and proud.

"Perhaps your first impression wasn't all encompassing of your character, Potter-san," Asakawa said in a voice only Harry could hear, "However, such emotional displays do not help change my opinion. You could stand to improve your control. Other than that, you seem to exceed your peers. Good work."

After scribbling down a few characters, Asakawa moved on to the next group. If she hadn't attacked him before, Harry might have taken the last bit of her comments as a compliment.

After the class spent about half the period practicing spells, Asakawa arranged everyone in line alphabetically. Once they were in position, she gave out the next set of instructions. When it was their turn, each student would fire their spells at a series of stationary targets, moving targets, and, likely for her own amusement, Asakawa herself.

Hannah began the procession on word from Asakawa. Unlike before, the professor merely watched and remained silent, keeping her large non-blinking eyes trained on every student's stance down to the most basic of muscle spasms.

After everyone finished with the targets, the class was either eager or terrified to have a go at the professor. Before they began, Asakawa explicitly stated this part of the lesson was completely optional; it was purely for her entertainment. Everyone who decided to try was given five chances to cast a spell and make contact with her. There were no restrictions on the spells anyone could cast, and, as an incentive, House points would be awarded to the first student to succeed.

The few brave students who took the challenge started casting the nastiest charms and curses they could think of. All of their efforts were in vain; Asakawa skillfully avoided each and every strike. Harry had to admit the small teacher had a certain sense of style. She dodged and darted spells and hexes with agile, fluid movements and inhuman grace.

When it was Harry's turn, he cast three charms without making a single hit, not even catching the hem of her clothes. Her lithe form in motion reminded him of a cat, specifically the small black kitten Hagrid was looking after for Higurashi. The same kitten with Asakawa's luminous eyes. If the two were connected and, as impossible as it seemed, if Asakawa were indeed the feline, the professor was a demon.

Harry shook his head of those thoughts and concentrated on his next move.

'I'll never hit her head on; she's just too fast,' he mused, 'Maybe I should try something different. Is there a spell that will attract her?'

If Asakawa really was a kitten, she had to have the curiosity of one. There was only one spell that came to Harry's mind to catch her attention. It was a long shot, but it just might work.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" Harry shouted with his wand held high.

A white stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand and ran toward Asakawa. She easily dodged its slow speed. However, once she was out of its path, the professor stopped and looked at the wispy creature, intrigued by its appearance. The stag advanced toward her again, circling Asakawa cautiously. Once the patronus managed to get close to her side, it nuzzled one of her hands. After it made contact, Asakawa made an odd face, a mixture of a smirk and a grimace. Raising her hand, she flicked the patronus on the nose causing it to disappear. Most of the class erupted in applause at Harry's victory.

"Very clever," Asakawa declared, "Ten points for Gryffindor."

'Well, curiosity killed the cat,' Harry thought as the attempts continued, all of them failing. He was now more confident that Asakawa and the kitten were one in the same.

Just before the class ended, Asakawa stated only four students scored with a less than Acceptable mark for the assignment after looking through her notes. She didn't reveal who they were at the time, but said they will be assigned remedial lessons in the afternoons until they were caught up with everyone else.

"I think she was more upset about wearing robes than anything else," Harry mentioned.

Instead of the casual Muggle clothes she wore from day one, the petite witch wore a set of Wizarding robes in basic black, appearing more like a student than she did before.

"Do Asian wizards normally wear robes?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah," Ron answered, "Why do you ask?"

"It just seemed like Asakawa was only wearing them because that Auror was watching," Harry said. Admittedly, she looked about as comfortable as he did the first time he wore dress robes.

"You could be right," Hermione stated, "but Asakawa-sensei is still young. She must not like to wear them all the time yet."

With Higurashi's age confirmed by Harry and other students who were brave enough to ask her, Asakawa's was the only one in question. When asked by students—usually one of the younger years—she answered vaguely if at all.

"As old as I appear to be," she always responded.

So far, most bets were on her being between twelve and fourteen. Harry and Ron met in the middle and had their Galleons on age thirteen. Hermione refused to take part, claiming that Asakawa's age didn't matter and the entire betting pool was ludicrous.

Within a few minutes, the trio arrived outside Higurashi's classroom. She was speaking to Susan and Hannah in the doorway, giggling at something one of the Hufflepuffs said.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed at the sight of her.

Like Asakawa, she wore standard Wizarding robes only hers were a shade of soft periwinkle blue the complemented her eyes.

"Auror assignment never looked so good," Harry commented with Ron nodding in agreement.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable!"

"It's not like we're the only ones who think so," Ron mentioned and gestured to some of the other male students. Most of them were more obvious in their appreciation.

From the corner of his eye, Harry sneered as Zabini appreciatively eyed Higurashi from a distance with Malfoy breezing passed him with little interest. By the time the blond Slytherin reached the classroom, Hannah and Susan already walked inside.

"Hello, Malfoy-kun," Higurashi greeted him with a smile.

He paused and nodded in response. "Morning."

"Good morning, my dear," Zabini announced as he appeared behind Malfoy, "You're looking positively fetching this morning."

Despite the forward greeting, Higurashi's friendly countenance didn't waver. "Thank you, Zabini-kun. Now please go in and take your seat."

"Yes. I would hate to think you encouraged this kind of behavior, Professor."

The person who spoke approached the doorway, her arms folded on top of her chest and a superior look in her eyes. It was easy to tell she was an Auror from the style and color of her robes and the badge affixed to her breast pocket. Higurashi looked at the Auror over her shoulder, her gaze cool and her entire demeanor changed.

"Of course, Auror Sanders," she stated, her tone devoid of its previous emotion.

Sanders nodded and watched Zabini leisurely walk to his desk behind Malfoy. Her distaste at the green decorating his robes was blatant, nearly as noticeable as Higurashi's distaste for her.

"She definitely does not like that one," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, "I'd hate to have Higurashi look at me like that."

When the trio approached the opening, the female Auror's eyes, an earthy shade of brown, lit up when she spotted Harry.

"Harry Potter! I'm Auror Penelope Sanders. It's an absolute honor to meet you!" she cried.

"Oh! Glad to hear that," Harry uttered, embarrassed. He always hated encounters with overzealous fans.

Before the conversation could continue, Higurashi cleared her throat. "Pardon me, Auror Sanders, but would you kindly step aside? Other students including Potter-kun need to enter the classroom."

"Yes of course! Please excuse me."

Obviously flustered, Sanders retreated as Higurashi smirked.

"Thank you, professor," Harry told her, relieved. The professor turned to him and grinned, her original cheerful attitude restored.

"Not a problem," she said and playfully tilted her head toward the classroom, "Now get inside before I start docking points!"

Under Higurashi's instruction, the trio walked inside and took their seats. Once Harry was settled, he looked around and noticed Sanders was close by. She winked at him when she caught his eye. Harry shuddered. Not only was Sanders zealous, but she was that kind of fan.

When the last student took his seat, Kagome strode to the front of the classroom.

"Hello, everyone. Today, Auror Sanders will be observing our class, so let's be on our best behavior. I'll start by calling roll," she announced and retrieved her roster.

Sanders made several conspicuous coughs and huffs as Kagome called out the names. She ignored them all and moved right into her lecture. The class hurriedly retrieved their quills, ink wells, and blank rolls of parchment.

"Demon is a very board category for a large number of beings and creatures. There might be some overlap with some topics in your other courses taught by my colleagues, particularly Asakawa-sensei and Hagrid-sensei," Higurashi began, proudly naming her associates.

However, Sanders snorted, a show of blatant disrespect. Higurashi paused and briefly glanced in her direction before continuing.

"Nonetheless, there will be several terms unique to this course."

Higurashi turned to the blackboard and began to write with a piece of chalk. She revealed the first term written in both the English alphabet and Japanese characters.

"The main term I'll be using is ' _yōkai_ ', an all-encompassing term for 'demon' or 'devil'," she stated. As soon as she finished her sentence, Hermione's hand immediately went up.

"Yes, Granger-chan?" Higurashi addressed her.

" _Sensei_ , for our practical exam in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Asakawa-sensei told us it was based on ' _Onigokko_ ' meaning 'Demon Chase'. Is it the same as  _yōkai_?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly." Higurashi picked up her chalk again and wrote the word on the board.

"The 'demon' part of the translation comes from this character, ' _oni_ ', which is also the title for the player in the game who is 'It'.  _Oni_  is often translated as demon in general, but it directly refers to a class of  _yōkai_  of its own comparable to 'ogres' and 'trolls'. The difference between them is that  _oni_  are typically display a more varied degree of intelligence, some being considerably so."

Higurashi looked at Hermione with a smile. "Very good observation, Granger-chan. Five points to Gryffindor." She continued her lecture, writing down the terms whenever she mentioned one.

"To pick up where I left off before,  _yōkai_ literally means 'phantom' or 'strange apparition'. What separates  _yōkai_ from the magical creatures you have previously studied is the possession of one or more supernatural skills or traits specific to its species. We'll cover them more extensively throughout the course. Another term you'll hear is' _hanyō_ '. This denotes a being born of human and  _yōkai_ parents."

"That can happen?" Seamus blurted, the tips of his ears turning pink when he realized his blunder.

Higurashi giggled. "It can. Though a successful birth is considered an extremely rare occurrence, there are statistically more  _hanyō_  today then there were centuries ago."

"There shouldn't be."

Higurashi abruptly stopped and turned to Sanders.

"What was that, Sanders?" she questioned, her voice dripping with false kindness.

The Auror snorted. "You heard me, Higurashi. You've been preaching about these abominations all damn day." Sanders paused and smirked as she stood from her seat.

"Then again, you have good reason to have a soft spot for freaks, don't you? Any sane person wouldn't dare lay with a monster."

Higurashi's lips thinned to a faint line.

"Sanders, if you do not care for the subject, you are free to leave whenever you wish," she stated, her tone eerily calm, "But do not under any circumstances disrespect it especially in my presence."

"You seem to forget the situation you're in," Sanders said with a sneer, "This isn't the Orient, you insufferable, little bint. Here you follow my rules, and I won't allow you to fill the heads of those who defeated You-Know-Who with su—"

"I'll ask you again to leave," Higurashi interrupted, "You don't want to embarrass yourself and your Ministry any more than you already have."

"Is that so?"

Sanders quickly drew her wand and slipped into a combative stance. In response to the nonverbal challenge, Higurashi simply placed her chalk down and turned to the Auror, her gaze impassive.

"Draw your wand if you think you can," Sanders taunted.

Higurashi smirked, her eyes hardened to an icy shade of cobalt. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't waste one on you."

Sanders' mask fell and was replaced with pure malice as she flicked her wand. Her incantation was unclear, but the burst of white light was unmistakable, a Stinging Hex. Students stood from their seats and drew their own wands, ready to defend the petite professor from the attack.

However, before anyone could act, Higurashi raised her left hand and waved the ball of light away with extreme ease, sending it crashing to the wall behind her.

"What?" Sanders uttered, lowing her wand in disbelief.

"I already told you a wand wouldn't be necessary," Higurashi said, "There's still time to put yours away. If you do, I'm sure we can forget this little incident ever happened."

"How dare you mock me?" Sanders snarled and raised her wand hand for another attack only to find it empty.

"Looking for this?"

Merrily swinging her legs, Asakawa leaned against Higurashi's desk, balancing Sanders' wand on the tip of her index finger. Strangely enough, the professor changed out of her robes and into a pair of jeans and a fitted yellow top paired with an olive green cardigan. In addition to that, her hair was cropped in a short, pixie cut, and both of her eyes were an ominous shade of carmine. At her sudden appearance, the students began to whisper.

"She looks so different from this morning. How did she change so fast?"

Hermione snorted and concentrated on her notes. Now that Sanders wasn't a threat, she was checking for any information she may have missed.

"I think a better question would be how she got in so quickly without any of us seeing her," she commented offhand.

Sanders turned to Asakawa, bristling. "Unarming an Auror is a highly punishable offense foreigner or not!"

Asakawa raised a slender eyebrow as she twirled the wand around her thumb and index, treating it as though it was a toy.

"Threatening a foreign diplomat is an even higher once," she informed her, "Not to mention violating the conditions of your assignment by attacking the subject of your observation, endangering the lives of Hogwarts students, damaging Hogwarts premises, and overall reckless and deplorable behavior for someone of your station."

She tossed the wand into the air and caught it in her fist.

"You shame your own profession, Auror Penelope Sanders. Quite frankly, I'm very disappointed if this is the caliber of agents the British Ministry of Magic can produce."

"Foreign diplomat?" Sanders managed to sputter, "Just what are you playing at?"

"Oh! Forgive me for not properly introducing myself," Asakawa said as she pushed off the desk and bowed.

When she stood up, she smiled and said, "You may call me Asakawa, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, humbly at your service."

Sanders blanched as her jaw dropped to the floor, completely stunned. Smirking further at the Auror's terrified expression, Asakawa threw Sanders her wand after giving it one final toss. The Auror nearly dropped it on the floor.

Higurashi loudly cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright, guys. I apologize for what just happened. Unfortunately, class is dismissed for today. We'll pick up where we left off next week."

The class slowly put away their things, carefully watching Higurashi, Asakawa, and Sanders in case the confrontation began anew. However, the three women composed themselves and left before any of the students did. Higurashi took the lead with Sanders trailing behind her. Asakawa was posted by the Auror's side, possibly making sure she didn't run. Seeing as the skirmish wouldn't begin again, many of the students quickly left, leaving only a few to talk amongst themselves.

"Did you see that?" Hannah exclaimed.

"Wandless and wordless magic! Simply amazing!" Ernest commented.

"Higurashi is brilliant!" Pavarti declared.

"Absolutely sensational!" Lavender concurred.

Hermione huffed. "Higurashi-sensei shouldn't have had to use her magic at all. Honestly! A trained Auror should know better than to behave like…like…like an unruly child!"

"I think you should save that tongue lashing for Sanders," Ron suggested.

"Maybe not," Dean said, "I'm sure McGonagall will do a more than adequate job. I reckon Kingsley will too once he hears about this."

"Asakawa was right," Neville began, "Sanders really should have known better than to do something like that."

"Speaking of her," Hermione mentioned, "I never realized that Asakawa-sensei is an actual Ministry representative from her country. It doesn't make sense."

"Why not?" Harry asked with a shrug, "She said so herself."

"Why would a Ministry official come all the way here for a teaching position? International Magical Cooperation personnel are likely to be involved in the implementation of this arrangement, but surely the other duties that come with her position are far more important than coming to Hogwarts," Hermione mused, pursing her lips together in thought.

"Maybe that's not the case. Asakawa looks different enough from Asakawa-sensei and introduced herself only by her surname. She could be a completely different person, a close relative I'd wager. Hmm…I'm getting to the bottom of this."

Ron sighed. "Get ready, Harry. Once again, we have a woman possessed on our hands."

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat, agreeing. He was far more concern with Higurashi's rare show of magic. She was certainly powerful enough, much more than he realized. But, if she possessed such power, why avoid performing the simplest of spells?

"Mate, you coming?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah."

-O0o0O-

Kagome let out a deep breath when Sanders and O'Neil Flooed out of McGonagall's office. Unfortunately, the ordeal was not over; a formal trial was scheduled for a later date that she had to attend. Warily, Kagome glance out the corner of her eye. Her companion didn't seem to share her sentiments on the matter.

"I'm truly sorry about all this," McGonagall amended, sincere, "To both of you."

Asakawa grinned from her spot at Kagome's side. "You needn't worry about it. In my opinion, it is better for something like this happened earlier on in the assignment than later on. And, since Kingsley-san is handling the disciplinary action himself, there is no need for intervention on our end."

She paused then coyly added, "For now."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Asakawa," McGonagall replied with a nod.

"No problem at all, McGonagall-san. And please call me by my first name." She giggled.

"However it may be too late for that. If my assumptions are correct, I've already been mistaken for my younger sister," Mayaru continued.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes and thought, 'So that act from earlier was all intentional. I can't believe she chose today of all days to exercise her playful streak.'

On their way out of the classroom, she heard a few of the things the eighth years speculated about her partner and herself, most bordering on the line of absurdity. So far, Hermione seemed to be the only one with any real sense.

'Maybe I should have covered the Japanese Ministry of Magic members in my first history class,' she mused, 'Maybe then there wouldn't have been so much confusion.'

"I would be surprised if you weren't," McGonagall commented with a grin, "Knowing Hogwarts, word has already spread through the entire castle."

Kagome cringed, suddenly remembering something very important.

"You wouldn't also be referring to that part of the incident, right McGonagall-sama?" she asked. The priestess grunted when Mayaru playfully clapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't tell me you have to ask! That powerful display warranted more than a few rumors, my friend," Mayaru said, grinning.

"Lucky me," Kagome murmured under hear breath. Truthfully, explaining the nature of her abilities was something she intended to put off for as long as she could. Her unique brand of holy magic always caused quite a stir outside of Asia.

'Then again, it causes a stir there too.'

She turned to McGonagall, exasperated. "Is there anything else you need to discus with us, McGonagall-sama?"

"No, you're both free to go if you wish."

Kagome politely bowed before leaving the office with Mayaru at her side.

"I can't wait to get out of these robes," she declared, pulling on her collar, "They're so confining!"

Mayaru snickered. "Really? I think they suit you."

"And I think you're enjoying yourself too much," Kagome said with a pout, "Why are you here anyway? International Magical Cooperation takes no holidays as far as I know."

"Is it a crime to pay my friend and younger sister a visit while they're on assignment? I think that alone warrants a break from my work. I thought you would have appreciated the gesture," Mayaru inquired with a shrug, "Besides, I had to give your partner my reports."

"You mean from the assessment tests she had earlier this week?"

"Yes, but it was not too much of a chore. After the eighth years' class, McGonagall-san ordered the immediate removal of the obstacles I provided."

Kagome discretely rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. "Well, since you came all this way, you might as well stay with us for the weekend."

"Perhaps I will."

Before Kagome could say anything else, a trio of students, two second year Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff, approached them.

"Good afternoon, Professor Asakawa," the lead student, a bespectacled brunette Ravenclaw, said, "Do you have time to answer some questions we have about today's lecture?"

Kagome nearly sighed as Mayaru began to giggle. She was enjoying this too much.

"I'm sorry, but you have me confused with someone else," Mayaru explained, "I've come here to visit your teacher who also happens to be my younger sister."

"Wow!" the blond Hufflepuff exclaimed, "You must be twins."

"Something like that," Mayaru answered with a shrug.

"If you're looking for Asakawa-sensei, you should try her classroom or her office if she isn't teaching," Kagome kindly interjected.

"Oh!" the other male student said, recognizing her immediately, "Thank you, Professor Higurashi."

"Happy to help!" she replied with a grin.

When he and the other students began walking away, the duo could hear them whispering amongst themselves.

"That was her! Higurashi is the professor who used wandless magic in front of her entire class of eighth years."

"I heard she attacked at least a dozen Aurors without lifting a finger! It demolished the whole classroom!"

"I heard she Apparated them all straight to Azkaban prison!"

"Really? I heard she deflected a whole slew of Unforgivables too!"

"That's wicked awesome!"

"She could be more powerful than Harry Potter!"

"Or Dumbledore!"

"Or maybe even Merlin himself!"

Kagome tiredly groaned as her smile deflated. The Aurors may be long gone, but the day was far from over.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Somebody's in trouble! =^.^=
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed this latest installment. Remember, if you have any questions or comments, hit me up. Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> (edited 12.08.2013)


	7. Chapter 6: An Unlikely Truce! The Formation of the Perfect Pair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Salutations, all! It's the first update of the New Year! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Amy, Silversun XD, Yohanzzon, Spastic Freak, Mistra Rose, fallingyuki, The Path of Supreme Conquest, Aloever, leslie2132, dximao, Valleygoat, Sugar0o, Vertigo Venom, Mondtanz, Applejax XD, LostOne, Hanmac, Purplediamon, Robin371, Motoko The Red Queen, anonymous chick, Mikadzuki no Kitsune, Sillvog, Blackrose2358 (2x), 2001SilverRose, tinawinna, chibi-Clar (6x), Dragonscloud, When I light the sky, and fairymoonharvest! XD
> 
> Thank you for commenting from AO3 .org: Fallingyuki! X3
> 
> So sorry about the delay, guys. Long story short, shit happens, but life as we know it must go on. Also this story, along with many others, is currently under revision so any unforeseen plot holes can be sufficiently filled. Please bear with me.
> 
> Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

_**Chapter 6: An Unlikely Truce! The Formation of the Perfect Pair?** _

_**Present, Saturday, September 5, 1998** _

Kagome hummed as she looked over her class rosters, focusing on one listing in particular. She woke up bright and early as she always did. She was thankful that today was Saturday, and there were no classes scheduled on the weekends. She would have joined her two demonic colleagues this morning, but, like all felines, they preferred to sleep in whenever possible. Instead, Kagome chose to be more productive and prepare her weekly lesson plans. Everything was going well until she hit an unexpected snag.

 _Let's see…_  she thought, absently tapping her lip with her pencil,  _I have three students in Hufflepuff, three in Ravenclaw, three Gryffindors, and one Slytherin._

With an even number of students, it should have been easy to separate this section of her history class into pairs, but it wasn't that simple. Kagome already realized that anything involving her 8th year class would be. The only kink in the process was Draco Malfoy. She didn't think it was fair, but, based on what she saw in class, she had to be careful who she chose as his partner. She still didn't know exactly what role he played in the war. She only knew he was a Death Eater according to what Filch said.

_No matter how you look at it, it's practically him against the other nine students. Who would be willing to work with him?_

After a few more minutes of staring at the list, Kagome sighed and pushed the entire contents of her desk as far away from her as possible. As of now, she didn't have all the information she needed to proceed. More importantly, she needed to get out of this room or she would go completely insane. Kagome stood and stretched her arms high above her head before grabbing a clean T-shirt and a pair of yoga pants from her wardrobe. A good morning run was exactly what she needed to help clear her head.

After she changed, Kagome pulled her hair into a sloppy bun and left her room, carefully closing the portrait behind her and heading for the nearest exit to the castle. By her count, it was 8:30.

_Let's see. Should I do a lap around the lake or the Quidditch pitch?_

Kagome furrowed her brow when she considered the sheer, intimidating size of Hogwarts Lake. She decided to tackle that feat when she had a running buddy to keep her company. She quickly set her course for the large wooden stadium, passing by Hagrid's humble home on the way. The giant was outside hauling half a dozen dead ferrets over his shoulder. He noticed her when she slowed to an eventual stop in front of his pumpkin patch.

"Higurashi," he greeted her, "Good morning to ya!"

"Hello, Hagrid!" she replied, grinning, "So what are you up to?"

"Just getting some breakfast for the hippogriffs' chicks. They love their ferrets. How about yourself?"

"Just going for a run to clear my head," she answered, shifting her weight on her feet, "Wanna join me?"

Hagrid shook his head. "Naw, but what's on your mind? Nothing too troubling I hope."

Kagome pursed her lips together in thought. Hagrid had been a part of the Hogwarts staff far longer than her, so he likely had the information she needed.

_At any rate, there's no harm in asking._

"Not exactly," she said, "but do you know anything about a student named Draco Malfoy?"

Hagrid's demeanor hardened, a sharp change from the gentle person Kagome was accustomed to.

"Why do you want to know about him?" he asked, "Did he do something to you?"

"Absolutely not! Malfoy-kun has not caused me any trouble at all," Kagome insisted, "I just wanted to know if you knew anyone who he is friendly with outside of Slytherin."

Convinced by her sincere words, Hagrid relaxed and shook his shaggy head. "That is a very hard question. You might not know this yet, but Slytherins don't take to most people outside of their own house."

"I see. Maybe  _friendly_  wasn't the right word to use. I need someone who would be willing to work with him for a project in my class until the end of the school year."

Hagrid was silent for several long seconds before he finally answered, "A student in one of your classes, yeah? Have you thought about asking Harry?"

"Potter-kun?" Kagome curiously repeated.

Hagrid nodded. "They fought during their younger years, but Harry did speak on behalf of the Malfoy family when they were on trial after the war to testify that they changed sides. Does that help you at all?"

"It does," she answered with a curt nod, "Thanks, Hagrid-senpai. I really appreciate the talk, but I gotta run."

Kagome gave Hagrid a wave over her shoulder as she jogged away deep in thought.

 _So Malfoy-kun was involved in the war on the opposing side, but it seems like Potter-kun was convinced of his change of heart. He doesn't seem like the type of person who would give someone that kind of support unless he truly meant it_ , she mused, _It might be a long shot, but he's the only option I have now._

She shrugged her shoulders and continued her run. She already promised herself she would think about that much, much later.

-O0o0O-

"Alright, everyone," Harry announced as he called the Quidditch tryouts to order. There was an understandably large turnout to make this year's team. He hoped he would be able to weed out the ones who showed up for a peek at the Chosen One from the serious players before the day was out.

"We will begin by testing your flying skills," he continued, "Everyone divide into groups of five and begin when I give you the signal."

The first group Harry approached was composed of second year students who looked like they were fresh out of Madam Hooch's flying lessons. Harry took a deep breath and counted down for them to hover above the ground. Of the few who actually did leave the ground, one boy launched his broom into the air, landing flat on his bottom as it sailed over the stadium seats.

"Sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to!"

"No problem. I'll take care of it," Harry said and turned to Ginny, "Take over until I get back."

"Roger."

Harry mounted his Firebolt and flew over stands to retrieve the wayward broomstick. Once he was on the other side, he spotted an unfortunate victim of the incident standing with her back to him and a hand rubbing the top of her head. Harry sighed and dismounted with the intent to apologize. He didn't expect to have any casualties outside of the pitch, but it couldn't be helped now.

"Excuse me," he called out, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she answered as she bent down to pick up the broom, "I just wasn't expecting it." When she finished speaking, she turned to him wearing a pleasant expression.

"Professor, it's you," Harry said once he could see her fully, quietly gulping at what he saw.

Higurashi happened to be wearing a pair of black form fitting pants and matching sports bra, breathing heavily with her skin shiny with sweat. It was more than enough to catch someone's eye. She used a balled up T-shirt in her fist to wipe her brow, awkwardly grinning when she noticed Harry staring.

"I forgot the grab a towel before I left the castle and had to improvise," she explained with a shrug, "I bet I look pretty silly using this."

"Oh! Not at all!" Harry exclaimed. Higurashi didn't seem convinced as she held out the broomstick to Harry.

"I believe this is yours," she said.

Harry nodded as he took it. "Sorry about that. Quidditch tryouts, yeah. I'm the captain of the Gryffindor team."

"Cool! I had no idea," Higurashi cried, "I've always liked watching Quidditch, but I've never been able to fly a broom myself."

"Really? So you don't like flying then?" he asked. For some reason, Harry felt very disappointed.

Higurashi snorted a laugh as she shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that. I absolutely love flying! I just can't do it on my own. At least, I can't without a little help."

"Oh," Harry commented, far too relieved by Higurashi's explanation to question what she meant.

"You should probably get back to practice. I don't want to keep you any longer than I already have,  _bucho_ ," she said as she prepared to leave.

"Right. I'll see you in class."

As Harry began to mount his Firebolt, Higurashi called out before he could get too far.

"Potter-kun?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor?"

Higurashi opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it, choosing not to address what was on her mind.

"Never mind. It's not that important. Good luck with your tryouts."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, confused. The petite professor had no qualms about speaking her mind so far, and he wondered what changed so suddenly.

Higurashi nodded, smiling. "Like I said, I don't wanna keep you. I'll see you later."

With that, Higurashi resumed her jog around the stadium before Harry could say anything else. He lingered for several seconds before he flew back to the field. He noted Higurashi was notably fit, more so than he expected for her small frame. Her form was toned and taut, but, unlike the other athletic girls he knew, she was still very feminine and soft. For some reason, he was glad he caught her off guard like he did when she was normally so composed.

Blushing at his train of thought, Harry rushed back to his team. His musings had the potential to take a very dangerous turn, and it would be wise for him to stop before it got out of hand. When he landed inside the pitch, Harry returned the broom to the second year and continued conducting the tryouts. Another thing he subconsciously noted was the answer to Seamus's question was definitely D.

-O0o0O-

Draco's lips were pressed into a thin, tight line as Blaise followed behind him. He thought he would give up after he left the castle, but he had no such luck.

"Do we really have to go so far from the castle? The weather is absolutely dreadful," Blaise complained. Draco's teeth clenched, but he didn't let it show.

" _We_  don't have to do anything. I only wanted to get some fresh air. There was never an open invitation for anyone to join me, least of all you."

Truthfully, Draco was never one for leaving the castle either, but most of its chambers were riddled with unpleasant memories, ones he wasn't ready to face—alone or otherwise. That more than the stares and whispers from his peers made him feel unwelcome. Before the school year began, his mother suggested he attend Durmstrang instead. The atmosphere there was considerably friendlier toward former Death Eaters and their affiliates. However, Draco still had his Malfoy pride for whatever it was worth. He wouldn't be chased away.

Draco grunted when Blaise abruptly slung an arm over his shoulder looking at him with an insufferable grin. Perhaps it wasn't too late for a transfer to Bulgaria.

"Have you been listening to me?" Blaise questioned.

"Not a word."

Apparently, Blaise was undeterred by his response and ignored it, focusing his attention elsewhere. He followed his gaze to see the object of his inattention, rolling his eyes when he saw what it was. Suddenly, Blaise picked up the pace and pulled Draco behind him with renewed vigor.

"Lovely morning for a walk, don't you think?"

"What happened to the dreadful weather?"

Blaise grinned deviously. "As luck would have it, sudden changes in the scenery have made the ambiance considerably sunnier, yeah?"

"Whatever." Draco decided to resign himself to what Blaise would undoubtedly drag him into. The two stopped just before the trail they were on forked.

"Professor, good morning!" Blaise called out.

Higurashi came to a stop and turned in their direction, smiling brightly as she waved to them.

"Good morning, Zabini-kun and Malfoy-kun!" she greeted them as she approached, "I thought the only ones outside at this hour were the Quidditch team and myself."

"But you have been proven wrong!" Blaise replied, "Surely everyone can enjoy such a lovely day."

Higurashi rolled his eyes and placed her hand on her hip at the same time Draco let out an unconvinced snort.

"Yeah, lovely," she dryly quipped, "I so love this European weather."

"Well, the day has been brightened by your appearance, Professor. Even the sunniest summer day pales in comparison to you," he stated as smooth as ever, but Higurashi wouldn't be taken in.

"Zabini-kun, you should really put more thought into what you say especially those pickup lines of yours. Girls will think you're too forward."

Draco turned his head to side and murmured under his breath, "You should know that will only encourage him." He didn't intend for anyone to hear him, but Higurashi did.

"Thanks for the heads up, Malfoy-kun, but I can handle myself just fine," Higurashi said, her tone light and playful, "Unfortunately, I'm ready to head back in. If you want to join me for my next run, get up a little earlier next time. Until then, I'll see you around."

After giving them a quick wave, Higurashi began the jog back to the castle with Blaise's eyes following her every move.

"I'd call that progress, wouldn't you agree?" he said as he watched her.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Weren't you paying attention? She flirted back."

"Really? I'd say she was playing you for her own amusement. Don't let your attraction to her make you thick."

"It's all part of the game. It wouldn't be fun if she didn't play with me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "So now that you've gotten that bit of sunshine, mind if you leave me be? I'd hate for you to lose her so early in the game."

"But, Draco my friend, the day is still young. The sun won't set so soon."

Draco sighed. He just couldn't catch a break.

-O0o0O-

Mimiru quietly grumbled as she and her sister walked down Hogwarts' stone corridors. She usually slept in passed noon on the weekend, but Mayaru's presence roused her much earlier than she was accustomed to. By the time they were both up and about, it was nearly 11 o' clock.

Normally, Mimiru enjoyed Mayaru's company, but this assignment put her out of her element. When she was out of her element, Mimiru was dubbed the very definition of "catty". If anyone called her something more unsavory, she replied with gnashing teeth and hellish, bone searing flames. And, worst of all, when she was out of her element, Mayaru loved nothing more than teasing her. If they weren't walking among mixed company, a brawl would have long since broken out.

"So this is Hogwarts Castle," Mayaru commented, breaking Mimiru from her troubled thoughts, "I have to say my impression of it is rather mixed."

"If you don't like it, go home," Mimiru muttered under her breath. Mayaru could clearly hear her with her demonic senses but chose to ignore her.

"But I suppose it has a certain charm," she continued, "I think the right word is 'rustic'."

"Just go home."

"It's hard to believe a war ended in a place like this just months ago by simply looking around."

"Go home."

"But the layout is very confusing. Shouldn't we have reached the dining hall by now?"

"Go home."

"Or perhaps you're simply not familiar with it yet. I sense Kagome nearby. She should be of more help than you." Mayaru chuckled.

"I smell her as well. It seems that she is still sticking to her usual routine despite the relocation."

With little hesitation, Mayaru dodged Mimiru's fist producing a cloud of dust as it became embedded in the stone wall behind them.

"Go home," Mimiru said, unfazed as she withdrew her uninjured hand from the wall and shook off the rubble. She paid no attention to the passing students who stopped to investigate the sudden commotion.

"You're so scary, but is that really all you have to say to me?" Mayaru asked, smirking. She continued without waiting for an answer. "Picking fights with me like always. It seems you are sticking to your usual routine as well."

Mimiru didn't reply and slipped into a fighting stance with practiced ease. Mayaru's grin widened allowing a brief peak at her elongated incisors as she mimicked her sibling's posture. The surrounding congregation backed away and began to whisper in not so hushed tones.

"Are they really going to fight out here in the open?"

"Looks like it."

"But that's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, yeah?"

"Yup. Her name's Aisakawa, the one with the long hair on the right." Mayaru grinned at her younger sister, pleased that her growing reputation preceded her. She was not so amused.

"Are you sure? I was certain she was the other one?"

"Me too. I saw her yesterday after class and thought she cut it all off." Mimiru's eyebrow twitched. She was certain that misunderstanding was cleared up long before now.

"No, that's her twin sister. I hear she works in their government. That's why she came here."

"Really? But they're both so young!"

"But so is Potter! And he's absolutely brilliant!" No conversation about powerful wizards and mages in the last century was not complete without mentioning his name.

"They must be from a family of magical prodigies!"

"Awesome! Completely wicked!"

While the bystanders continued to prattle, Mimiru and Mayaru relaxed. The aggression from before was steadily evaporating.

"It's hard to concentrate with so many spectators," Mayaru quipped.

"Indeed. The atmosphere is completely ruined," Mimiru replied. After a short, thoughtful pause, she said. "Perhaps it would be better if we quiet them."

"That's a rather ruthless sentiment," Mayaru stated though she knew Mimiru was only joking, "You shouldn't speak so freely. I wonder if any of the walls can understand us."

"Hold it!" Kagome shouted as she broke through the crowd and dashed between the two sisters before they could engage.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" she scolded, "Stop this nonsense right now! Your behavior is in no way professional!"

Mimiru and Mayaru lowered their arms and returned to nonthreatening postures. The former chose to turn away and silently fold her arms over her chest while Mayaru wasted no time asking for forgiveness.

"Our apologies," she said, "It was never our intention to lose ourselves so thoroughly."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I don't know which one of you makes that apology more unbelievable. The one who said it or the one who didn't say a word."

A slow, catty grin stretched across Mayaru's face. "I suppose you have rightful cause to be so suspicious."

"You should have gone home," Mimiru dryly retorted.

Kagome took a quick survey of their surroundings, looking for any potentially troublesome onlookers. The crowd thinned considerably upon her arrival leaving only a few stranglers still inching away from the scene.

"Let's head to my room," she proposed, "I'll figure out what to do with the two of you once I shower and change."

Mayaru hummed as she latched onto Kagome's arm, and the duo began walking away and left Mimiru behind. She asked, "Would you like a hand with that? The scent of your musk preceded the sight of you."

Kagome halfheartedly glared at her. She couldn't smell that bad when Mayaru was willing to get so close to her even if it was only to rile her younger sibling.  _Yōkai_ always had a particular fascination with her scent—whether they liked it or not.

"Coming, Mimi-chan?" Kagome teasingly called out over her shoulder. She might as well get in on the fun too as long as Mayaru was here.

Mimiru rolled her eyes but followed her two colleagues, taking up the spot on Kagome's unoccupied side. Her right eyebrow twitched when she heard the whispers from the students that fled out of sight but not earshot. The things children came up with these days were positively ridiculous. Then again, her and her sister's actions certainly were no help for it. They might need some damage control if it got too out of hand.

 _Hn. Too much effort_ , she decided. The hole in the wall would be fixed long before morning, and the rumors would be no more than amplified words.

By the time they arrived in Kagome's room and Kagome was freshly showered and sweet smelling, the trio sat down to a late breakfast promptly delivered by a few house elves. When they were nearly finished, they began to discuss their work.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked after she explained her pairing dilemma.

"It's hard to say without more details. Have you considered asking another teacher for information?" Mayaru asked.

Kagome shook her head. "It's kind of a touchy subject, and I haven't had much luck asking questions amongst the other teachers. Besides, I only asked Hagrid-senpai about it on a whim. I would have asked Potter-kun too if I didn't lose my nerve."

"That may be, but it's still not a bad route to pursue," Mayaru remarked and turned to Mimiru,

"What do you know about Potter and Malfoy?"

Mimiru paused in thought, her chopsticks still in the midair. After plopping a dollop of rice into her mouth, she replied, "Not much. The first encounter I witnessed between them was not under ideal circumstances. They were particularly combative during the practical exam but no more than I expected given the situation. After that, they avoided each other whenever I saw them."

"That doesn't seem good," Kagome mused, "Not good at all."

"I have only seen them for a few class periods," Mimiru added, "We should ask someone who's known them longer."

"I agree. The Head Professors of their houses should have the most reliable information on each boy," Mayaru deduced.

Kagome nodded. "That would be McGonagall-sama and Slughorn-senpai. According to our records, McGonagall-sama began working at Hogwarts in 1956 first as Head of the Transfiguration Department and later as Head of Gryffindor House under Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. She continued her role as Head Professor after becoming Headmistress. As for Slughorn, he recently reprised his roles as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House after he left the school in 1891."

"How long as he been back?" Mayaru asked.

"Two years give or take," Mimiru answered.

Kagome pouted. "So, in other words, he hasn't known Draco that long either. What happened to the professor Slughorn succeeded? Only current staff was listed in our initial reports."

"Not that you paid much attention to the anyway," Mayaru interjected.

"I suppose it's safe to say you did, eh?" Mimiru quipped.

"Indeed," she replied, "but I only know him because he died in during the Battle of Hogwarts while serving a brief stint as Hogwarts Headmaster. Based on our intelligence, he was a double agent of sorts, but any available press does not depict him favorably. If you really want to know, Kingsley-san should have a more accurate assessment on his involvement."

"Maybe later. What was his name?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Severus Snape."

"Another unfortunate casualty of the war. Either way, he's not much help to us now."

As she spoke, Kagome made a mental note to obtain more information on these wartime casualties and the like as soon as she could. Going into this assignment, she didn't have any interest in researching it beyond the most basic facts. She wanted to maintain her objectivity and not have her opinion tainted by false or exaggerated publications and claims—subconsciously or otherwise. Now, that decision seems to be backfiring on her.

"Even if he was alive, I do not think he would be either."

"Mimiru!" Kagome cried, "You shouldn't speak ill of the dead. Besides, you never even met the guy."

"I meant nothing against the man. I'm merely saying that going to a teacher especially one who's the Head Professor of any House is not the best option after discussing it. I'm sure they will handle your questions professionally, but any information obtained would likely be biased."

Kagome frowned, disheartened. She didn't want to make such assumptions of her co-workers, but her partner had a valid point. At the very least, Slughorn was guilty of giving students preferential treatment even if he meant no harm. As for McGonagall, Kagome believed the Head Mistress would support putting Harry and Draco in the same group to bolster House unity.

"After all that, I guess that means this should just be between us," Kagome said, "Looks like we're back to square one."

"I'd say we never left start," Mayaru retorted, "Out of all your students, is Potter really your only option, Kagome?"

"Not necessarily. I also considered Granger-chan, Li-chan, and Corner-kun to be Malfoy-kun's partner. They have all been very attentive in my classes so far, but I don't know how well they interact with Malfoy-kun."

"But you do have such knowledge regarding Potter and Malfoy?" Mimiru asked.

"The only thing I know is that Potter-kun spoke on behalf of Malfoy-kun's family during the postwar trials. Considering the role he played, his word has a lot of influence, and I don't believe he would use it unless he was completely sincere."

"Then I say you should put the two of them together. If something goes awry, simply intervene as you see fit," Mayaru decided.

"So you want me to watch over them waiting for them to screw up?" Kagome proposed, "That'll never work. They're young, but they're not children. If I think they can work together in a group, then they should be mature enough to handle themselves without me hovering around."

"You don't have to do all that; just be observant," Mayaru clarified, "If worst comes to worst, insert yourself into their group long enough to solve the problem."

Mimiru agreed. "Seems like the best course of action to me."

"So after talking ourselves in circles, your great sage advice is to do exactly what I planned on doing in the first place."

"Perhaps. But don't you feel more confident knowing your decision has been validated?" Mimiru asked.

"I guess so," Kagome replied as she smiled and downed the rest of her  _miso_  soup in one big gulp.

"Now that was a perfect Japanese breakfast! How were the house elves able to make all of this? I'm sure they never cooked Asian cuisine like this before."

"All we had to do was ask for it while you were preoccupied in the bathroom. I imagine they tried as many times as necessary to perfect it all," Mayaru exclaimed as they began to stack their soiled dishes. The house elves appeared soon after and replaced the remains of their breakfast with a silver serving tray carrying a pot and three teacups filled with piping hot chocolate chai surrounded by a wide array of sweeteners.

"Isn't that exploitation?" Kagome remarked.

"Is it? They live to serve. Why go against their very nature?" Mayaru refuted.

Kagome scoffed. "I should have known better than to bring up that topic with a politician."

"Then let's change the subject," she stated, "Any other plans for the day?"

Mimiru added a quick splash of cream to her cup before talking a small sip. "You should go home."

"At least at home, the tea is not so decadent," Mayaru retorted, "Much like English desserts I imagine."

Mimiru's lip curled into a snarl. The subtle jab to her and her recent diet was evidently clear.

Kagome turned away and decided to let the two sisters began to face off in their usual rivalry hoping they would get it out of their systems. They pushed other's buttons, but their relationship wasn't nearly as volatile as the one between Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Now that her partner problem was taken care of, she—and Mimiru if she hasn't already—had to finish writing her reports and lesson plans for the week. Because of the "Sanders Incident", they had to be sent before Monday by owl instead of collected in person. Hopefully, she was the worst of what the Ministry had to offer.

-O0o0O-

Draco loathed Wednesdays. Like any other Wednesday, it began with breakfast which he skipped then continued with Arithmancy where he was avoided and ignored. He didn't particularly care that his peers disregarded his presence, but it made for a painfully dull day. Davis and Greengrass were the only eighth year Slytherins in the class, and they weren't on speaking terms before the war so they didn't interact with him either. He nearly wished Blaise, Pansy, or Theo opted to take this class over Ancient Runes but decided it still would be horrible in an entirely different way. They would meet up soon enough for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After Arithmancy was dismissed, Draco joined the trio for their next class and sat in their unofficial isolated corner of the room.

"You're looking quite dreadful. How's your day?" Theo asked.

"The same as any other Wednesday," Draco tersely answered.

"Don't worry, my friend," Blaise cheerfully remarked, "We'll be blessed with a vision of loveliness to end your Wednesday melancholy."

"As if you don't see Higurashi everyday," Pansy said with a scoff, "It isn't even entertaining to watch anymore. You're a single step away from being a bloody stalker."

"I would never resort to doing something so vulgar!" he replied, "I can't help it if the two of us happen upon each other from time to time."

Draco reluctantly had to agree. Higurashi was always around in the halls between classes or in the Great Hall during most meal times, never far from any students. She became very popular very quickly, so much sat that she eared a new name, Professor Higurashi-chan, after those prefixes she liked to use so much. It was honestly no surprise that Blaise and everyone else at Hogwarts saw her and her silent sidekick on a daily basis.

 _Speak of the devil_ , Draco thought as that sidekick appeared to start class.

" _Ohayo_ ," Aisakawa announced as she walked to the head of the class. She was back in the Muggle wear she wore before Friday, khaki slacks with a fitted green sweater. With little delay, she began to teach.

"As you all know, all preliminary assessments have been completed," she reported, "Based on your collective results, I've decided how to proceed with this class. Individual reports on your performance will be made available in my office next week should you wish to see them."

Aisakawa turned around and began to write on the blackboard. She finished quickly because she wrote three simple words that everyone easily copied onto their rolls of parchment.

"Fundamentally, the ability to properly utilize your magic for defense and other aspects is strength in three primary areas: the body, the mind, and the spirit. If this trinity is out of balance, then your energy—magic—" She quickly corrected herself before beginning again.

"Your magic will be unbalanced and unpredictable. Individually, you're bodies are strong, stronger than most, but your minds are weak and your spirits weaker, atrophied from inattention. We will remedy this through the practice of meditation."

She paused for the subsequent giggles and joking imitations of mantras, unfazed. It wasn't the first time those from the western world mocked her eastern ideals. When the class quieted, Aisakawa continued her lecture.

"Through regular meditation, you can identify blocks in the path of your magic and calm the chaotic fluctuations and shifts they cause. Doing so will strengthen your spirit as well as your mind to allow your powers to flow naturally. Observe."

The young professor hopped onto her desk and sat with her legs crossed, closed her eyes, and her hands folded in her lap. She skillfully tuned out her students and focused as she was taught to do long before and seamlessly slipped into a meditative state.

Theo leaned toward Blaise, knowing Draco or Pansy wouldn't answer him, and whispered, "Is something supposed to happen?"

"Dunno."

Then the air began to shift. It became cool and crisp as freshly fallen snow while Aisakawa took in a deep breath. Then she exhaled slow and steady, and the atmosphere became hot and heavy like a smoldering inferno. In seconds, every candle in the classroom was alit with a flicker, their flames burning bright blue. For several seconds, the cycle continued. With every inhale, the fire extinguished and sparked back to life with every exhale until Aisakawa stopped and opened her eyes, uncrossing her legs and letting them dangle over the edge of her desk. When she began to speak again, nearly everyone was ready to write down her every word. Whatever she did certainly was no joke.

"The type of meditation we will practice in this class is called  _samma sati_ , a concept derived from Buddhismotherwise known as 'right mindfulness'. There are four foundations of mindfulness found in the  _Satipatthama Sutta_  that are related to the three key areas I mentioned before. They are  _kāyā_ , body;  _vedanā_ , feelings; mind,  _citta_ ; and mental contents,  _ahammā_. Please note that, although right mindfulness is a religious goal of Buddhism, our practice has been tailored to fit into the school system for less spiritually motivated purposes."

The lecture continued until Aisakawa stopped to initiate a group meditation exercise, making the class became as dull as Draco expected. Some students like Granger were too engrossed in the activity with their brows painfully furrowed in concentration. Others took advantage of the lull and began to sleep, lightly—and not so lightly—snoring. Draco only closed his eyes and focused on nothing at all. This entire class, especially this mediation practice, was idiotic. If he searched for whatever barricades Aisakawa wanted him to identify, he knew what he would find, and it was best left alone. Before he knew it, class was dismissed with an announcement they will meet at the castle entrance for their next class.

"So that kid really does know magic, yeah," Blaise commented.

"It certainly boggles the mind," Draco murmured halfheartedly.

"You have to admit it was pretty impressive or will anything interest you these days?" Pansy remarked.

Theo snorted. "Not likely."

They continued until they reached the Demonic Characteristics and Behavior class only to find the door was closed and Higurashi was nowhere in sight.

"That's odd," Theo said, "Higurashi's been out to greet us every day last week."

Pansy shrugged. "It must have gotten old."

As more of their peers began to arrive, Potter and his fellow lions pushed through and listened at the door. Draco readily stepped aside, rolling his eyes.

"Can you hear anything?"

"I think someone's shouting in there."

Potter reached out to test the knob. "It's locked."

"Do you think we should open it?" Weasley asked.

"I say we wait," Granger answered, "It must be locked for a reason."

Pansy scoffed and walked to the door as she withdrew her wand. "Why don't we see what that reason is?  _Alohamora_!"

The door opened with a click to reveal Higurashi standing by her desk with her arms folded over her chest, glaring at a team of three Aurors. O'Neil was among them.

"Ms. Higurashi, there's no need go raise your voice," he said, attempting to placate the Asian professor.

"Really?" she replied with a scoff, "Well, since the three of you barged into my classroom spouting unfounded accusations as though I've committed some sort of crime, I believe there is a very great need for me to raise my voice."

"No one is accusing you of any crime," O'Neil clarified, "There are merely some concerns we found in the report you submitted."

"Concerns?" she repeated, "Concerns! Concerns so grievous that you couldn't contact my superior about them? Or even contact me directly by owl or fire call?"

"We simply thought it would be better if we spoke to you off the record," the female Auror in the group said, "There are a few items on your lesson plans that we considered to be somewhat inappropriate." Under her breath, she added, "Among other things."

Higurashi clearly heard her.

"Other things such as?" she probed, her blue eyes blazing,

"For one," the Auror began, not at all intimidated, "Wizarding robes are standard attire—"

"But not required," Higurashi interrupted, "My boss certainly finds my attire appropriate for the workplace, so it isn't a concern."

By now, Higurashi had her hands firmly planted on her dark denim clad hips. While her clothing was unconventional, Higurashi's dress was tasteful enough for her position Draco noted. Her denims were paired with a long black, fitted top with a wide collar that hung off of her shoulders to expose two sets of straps, one heather gray and the other bright pink. He could also appreciate how fit that outfit made her look. Higurashi worked for that figure, and it would show even if she wore a burlap sack.

"All of that aside, we do believe you should reconsider your lesson plans. If not, we'll have to report you to a higher authority."

"Go ahead and do it. I don't answer to you, and I am done with this conversation."

From the corner of her eye, Higurashi finally acknowledged her students gathered in the doorway watching the entire confrontation. She smiled, slow and regretful, before she turned to them and bowed low at her waist.

" _Gomen nasai_ , everyone. I didn't mean to show you all such a distasteful scene," she said as she stood to her full height. Once she did, Higurashi angrily cut her eyes toward the Auror team.

"My visitors were just leaving."

The Aurors quietly marched to the exit until one of them stopped and turned back to Higurashi.

"You haven't heard the last of this. We'll have your job and your head before we're finished with you."

"Take both if you think you can. Until then, I'm not going anywhere."

Once the Auror team finally left and the class began to file inside, Higurashi walked to the doorway and approached Draco.

"Malfoy-kun, could you wait for me in the hallway?" she requested, "I'd like a moment to speak to you before class."

Though surprised, Draco nodded and remained in the hall, leaning back against the wall facing the door. It wasn't long before Potter joined him without saying a word.

Draco raised a single thin eyebrow.  _She wants to see the two of us?_

They didn't have to wait long before Higurashi joined them, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry for taking you both from of class out of the blue like this, but what happened earlier indirectly pertains to you," she told them.

"How so?" Draco asked, ignoring the repulsed look Potter sent his way. Now was not the time to be blunt.

Higurashi sighed and tiredly ran her hand through her hair before she began to explain.

"I was going to announced this during our next history class, but do you remember that group assignment I mentioned in our first class? I have already divided everyone into groups and decided to put the two of you together. Apparently, the Aurors who reviewed my lesson plans seem to have a problem with that."

"I can see why they would," Potter murmured.

Draco didn't comment, but he definitely agreed. Besides no one wanted their precious savior in the company of a Death Eater.

"If it is a problem, I can place you in different groups," Higurashi suggested, "I haven't officially announced it to the rest of the class, so it's really no trouble.

Draco was fully prepared to take her up on that offer. Seriously, what as she thinking? Him and Potter? Higurashi's ignorance regarding Hogwarts was no excuse. She had to know of their sordid history. Potter was the last person he wanted to work with.

Before he could answer, Draco noticed the crestfallen yet hopeful look on Higurashi's face. She clearly put a lot of work into this despite her obvious blunder.

 _What a troublesome woman_ , he thought. He knew as soon as he saw her there would be another event added to his miserable Wednesday.

"I don't mind," he said, startling Potter immediately. He was not expecting that response. One the other hand, Higurashi appeared absolutely ecstatic.

"Are you sure? You'll do it?" she happily exclaimed.

Draco shrugged. "I don't care one way or another. It is only for one class."

"I see. Are you okay with the arrangement as well, Potter-kun?"

"Of course,  _sensei_. If Malfoy can handle it, so can I."

"Perfect!" Higurashi cried, excitedly clapping her hands together, "I'm available at any time if you run into any problems."

Draco received her grateful, heart-stopping grin with a blank look while Potter's face grew bright pink. So he liked her too, eh? That's way he agreed to this arrangement.

_Absolutely perfect. I already have to put up with Blaise now him._

Still, as Draco watched her return to the classroom so cheerfully that she was nearly indistinguishable from the woman they saw before, he could understand the attraction. Higurashi was, at the very least, completely genuine.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you have enjoyed this latest installment. Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> (edited 01.12.15)


End file.
